MoArry: Viva Las Vegas
by ggirl1710
Summary: This wasn't what Moe had planned! He never planned for his and Larry's friendship to go way beyond that once The Stooges arrive in Las Vegas. He never liked Larry like Larry's always had for him, so how could he now be in love with Larry after all these years? And, what made the bowlhead chief Stooge racing back to Las Vegas for? *2012 STOOGES SLASH!* Rated M!
1. Road Trip!

**Chapter 1: Road Trip**

It had been the fourth time in a row that this has happened to Larry. He had awaken from what was the most alluring hallucination he's ever experienced in the dreamworld,though at the first time the young man had dreamt one of the dreams, it seemed a bit confusing. But the more they went on, the more the 35 year old accepted them.

In these dreamworld fantasies, Larry and Moe's relationship with each other is rather more than just a common friendship or bromance as they are when awake. Even less slaps, eye pokes, and head bonks are thrown.

Actually, things are _way_ different in the dreams. Due to Larry's own hidden, and locked away, feelings for his bowl cut leader, the fantasies that go on in his slumber are when the often empty minded fuzz-brain is...romancing him,then the orange curled haired Stooge would wake up just before the dreams go even further,and the way he wants them to be.

Larry would then glance at a sleeping Moe every time his awakens, can't help thinking the dreams will be reality. Judging by the tolerate beat downs Moe delivers on him, Larry gets the impression it'll only live in his dreams,only when he's sound asleep.

"Hey Potato-head! Fuzz-brain! Come here!", Moe shout from the main room of the small apartment the three bums could only live in for now. To the other two lunkheads, Moe seemed cheerful,not very common for his tone to be like that of a child on Christmas morning.

Moe's sudden thrilled call snapped Larry out of his thoughts and own world as he was just sitting in the one bedroom they all shared, doodling in his own sketchbook. It's obviously apparent of what he was sketching,and who he was sketching. The dizzy dreamer placed his half sharpened pencil on the page to use in place of a bookmark and shut the book with a heavy sigh, then he made his way to the their little kitchen to meet up with Moe and Curly. "What's with all the ruckus,Moe?", Larry inquired,doing his best to not sound in lament.

"Just feast you's two's eye balls on this, fellas!", Moe replied,still having his wide grin of glee placed on his face. He held up a check right in front in center for the gentlemen to see. At first they were in a state of disbelief, but at a double take, this was for real.

The check that Moe held was his earnings of when he was casted as Dyna-Moe on the low class reality show Jersey Shore, and it was no less than $500,000 in total!

"Woop Woop Woop Woop! We're filthy rich now!", Curly exclaimed, rubbing his palms together.

"You're filthy without it.", Moe responded.

The three soon sat down and discussed of what they're to do with the new dough, drinking their last bottle of soda. What else is there to gulp down for the celebration if there's no wine?

"So what are we gonna spend the cash on?", Larry asked, talking a sip of Ginger Ale.

Moe glanced up at the empty headed, bushy haired, imbecile and slapped Larry across the face as rough as possible. "Why want all the celebrities do with half their earnings, ya lunkhead."

"Ya mean give it to charity?", Curly butted in. "We've done enough for humanity, Moe! The orphanage is money set for life now. What else are we to do?"

Moe waited until the bald one finished up and unleashed a deadly slap on the Stooge's bald dome, forcing Curly to whimper in pain. "No ya nitwit.", the aggravated pack leader assured. "I'll tell ya just what we're gonna do. We'll head on up to Vegas!"

Larry and Curly fixed their attention to Moe as quick as a rabbit then beamed up with too much excitement. Larry was too thrilled and soon he spit out the soft drink he had,the liquid then landing on Moe's face. Chills ran down the red head's back as he's seen what he's done. "Crap.", Larry muttered.

"What the hell's the matter with ya, Porcupine?!", Moe exclaimed, setting free a wolf pack of hits on Larry. "Can't ya keep down what goes down what goes down ya pipe while I speak?"

"I-I'm sorry,Moe!", Larry apologized nervously. "It's just that ya had me at Vegas. Vegas,Moe! The city full of lights! Casinos!"

"All the booze and señoritas! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!", Curly stated.

"And not to leave all the fancy 5 star restaurants in the dust.", Moe added. The three then visualized all the fun they could have, all the things they can do, all the sights they can see! The bubble-brains had always fantasized about being in fabulous Las Vegas, now with the hand cash Moe's got, they can finally live it up.

"How soon do we ride on up there?!",Curly eagerly questioned.

Moe thought for a split second and snap his finger with an answer. They got the money set, so why not? "Why not in the rise of tomorrow?!"

Sure enough, howls of enthusiasm were released. Soon,the Stooges celebrate in random prances and dances. Curly grabbed a nearby sliver plate and tapped it as if it were a tambourine. Larry,one the other hand,lost control and pulled Moe out of his seat and the two engaged in a short dance. The two just laughed merrily and went on until Moe's coffee brown eyes met Larry's icy blue ones. For a short moment the men stared into each others eyes until Moe blinked himself back to Earth and both just sheepishly cleared their throats and broke away. Just to reclaim his pride and dignity,Moe slapped Larry across the face again.

"Who you grabbin'?",Moe muttered,suddenly blushing baby girl pink on the cheeks.

But to Larry,it only took that one glance and soon,he felt himself fall more in love with the raven bowl cut man.

The sun had risen up bright the next morning. The three now hyped up knuckleheads loaded up the vehicle with suitcases and baggage for the whole weekend long journey. The check was now made into real green hard cash and everything was good to go.

"Alright men! Lets hit up the road and on to good ole' Vegas.",Moe announced in a war Sargent tone. They all at once were too energetic and all three head in the car at once,causing them to be squished like sardines. "Spread out!",Moe stated,letting the other two acquaintances have his wrath as he bucked them cold.

Finally one by one the men entered the car at last. Curly took his place in the back row,Moe at the wheel and Larry...right beside him in the passenger seat. "Great.",Moe groaned.

This made Larry very silent at the tone of the bowl cut's choice of diction. A small bit of hope of him and Moe ever being an item was shattered. To his dismay,Larry let out a deep sigh.

Seeing that the old piece of metal would not budge Moe had to call on to Larry since he was so close. "Hey cotton-ball!", Moe called out. Larry snapped out of his deep thoughts and faced Moe.

"Check the gas filter. Is there any gas in the tank?"

Larry glanced at the tank and responded back to the boss. "The arrow points half way. I don't know if it's half empty or half full."

"Oh a funny man,eh?" Moe slapped the pea-brain distinctly on the left hand cheek and tried once more at a go to start up the car. He noticed that all it was is just that the switch was off and sighed. "Whataya know." Moe switched it up from OFF to ON and on the Stooges were off on their next adventure.

Larry could not be at aid to himself and glanced sideways at Moe as he concentrated on the road. He saw how the rays of the sun outlined the man's face and shined his jet black hair. It then become so clear to Larry. Everything made Moe handsome. Everything made him seem attractive to the fuzzball,and that's what Larry grew to dispose now. Every little fucking thing in this goddamn world taunted Larry,pulling his heart strings,playing with his emotions and baffling his brain. For the longest time,he's desperately tried to block the feels aside in order to not get hurt in the future,both inside and out,but Larry always wined up falling more in love with Moe,and that sucked.

Now he's embarking on a whole weekend long vacation with the man. What's to become of this whole trip? Lord knows.


	2. Bumbling Boobs at the Gas Station

Chapter 2: Bumbling Boobs At The Gas Station

About three hours have gone by on the road to Las Vegas,and Moe had only two more to go,and the lunkhead was becoming drowsy. Getting up really early wasn't really his cup of coffee,though he could really go for some right now.

The head Stooge made a left turn on a nearby gas station,thankful to at last see one after driving on the desert land for so long. He glanced at the interior rear view mirror,seeing Curly sound asleep,grunting and snuffling and whining like he always do in bed.

Moe then turned his vision to Larry,who was also napping in his passenger seat. Not even catching himself in the act,Moe started at his sleeping friend in awe. Larry leaned his curly fried head on the glass window with his arms on his laps,the sun making his silhouetted face glow. For once,the moron seemed charming to look at to Moe. "Wow.",Moe said softy to just himself. "The kid seems like an angel when nappin'."

It felt like hours had gone by so quickly before Moe snapped out of his trance. "What the hell am I doin'?",he muttered. The chief Stooge shook it off and reached into the storage,pulling out a blow horn. He raised it up in the air like a starter pistol and let it blow.

The sound ripped up the air and soon Curly and Larry had awaken in a cold sweat. "It's a trucker!", Curly yelped. "Look out Moe!"

"_Shuuut_ up.",Moe scowled,giving the two bad eggs of men cold hard smacks across their snouts.

"What in the-? I said nothing,Moe!",Larry whined.

"That's for if you were thinkin' it,Sleeping Beauty." But Moe then became silent once he realized what had slipped out of his mouth.

"What?",Larry softly inquired.

"What nothin',ya dimwitted circus clown.",Moe answered,eye poking the fuzz-head's pupils.

"Ah! Geez Moe.",Larry complained,rubbing his blue eyes. For sure he's now wide awake,though being slightly depressed due to him just have those dreams of his again.

"Hey,why we here?",whined Curly once he became aware of their surroundings.

"The gas tank's close to being low. Time to buy it a drink.",answered Moe.

"Oh like a dame! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!",said the bald misfit,snapping his fingers and clicking his tongue.

Moe waited patiently until the chucking dome-head has shut his trap and flipped his hand backwards like a catapult,bonking Curly's noggin.

Once the slapstick had finished up the three got out of their old-fashioned,rubbed off blue,muscle car for fresh air and make the body flexible and free,stretch the legs. Larry had noticed that Moe looked fatigued,his cocoa brown eyes faded and weary. The ginger-head went over to the drained out guy and stood next to him. "You ok?",Larry asked sweetly like a little child helping out a pushed over kid on the playground.

Moe glanced at Larry sideways while dragging both hands down his face,letting out a soft chuckle. "Not really to tell ya the fact.",he groaned. "Risin' up at the crack of dawn isn't my cup of Joe,and I could really use one."

Larry saw this as an opportunity to get Moe on his good side. "How's about I get ya some? And a hot snack,too?"

At this,Moe glared at Larry blankly,and Larry was forced to become bashful and glance down at the dirt. Maybe that was too much of help. But surprisingly,Moe only nodded in agreement.

"Yeah.",he said. "That sounds swell. Thanks Larry." Moe pat Larry on the back and the sheepish dolt was forced to stare up at those wondrously eyes of Moe. Larry was stunned that he had called him by his first name and not an insult or anything. This was good,Larry thought. This may be a baby step to Moe's soft and generous character.

Moe reached into the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out his worn out wallet he had,pulling out a twenty. "Buy ya self something while you're at it."

Without any thought of it,Larry took the dollar bill and head off into the small shop while Moe put in some fuel. Things were really starting to get better,and the trio aren't even close to Vegas yet! But Larry knew to endure it while it last. Who know how long Moe will be Mr. Happy-Go-Lucky. The porcupine searched around the shop for anything that Moe would like,seeing a small stand of Auntie Anne's. "Hmmm."

With Larry scouting for snacks and Curly using the facility,Moe was left to pump in the gas in the tank. Though as he did,Moe couldn't help but feel something he's never had experienced. Whatever it was,Moe knew it had something to do with himself watching Larry nap peacefully. Why did that happen? Why all of a sudden?

"Hey there mister."

Moe was caught off from his deep thought process once a voice appeared from no where. The confused dolt glance back at who could be calling him out from behind,seeing a woman who could've been years younger than he. The dame sure was a beauty,her blonde mane all wavy. An un-buttoned shirt with a white tank top under,daisy dukes on,the most beautiful blue pearl eyes he's ever seen. It's as if everything disappeared as Moe straightened himself out,dusting his shoulders.

"Well hiya there lil' missy.",Moe said,his tone smooth. "What can I do for ya?"

"Aren't you that Dyna-Moe guy from the Jersey Shore?",the petite matron inquired,though her voice seemed kittenish.  
Moe felt himself blush in awe,delighted that someone had recognized his celebrity alter ego. At this,the now humbled gentleman slicked his jet black glossy bowl cut. "Why yes. So honored for a fan to spot a real pro."

The ditzy fan only giggled deviously at the statement. "Signed any autographs yet?"

"No 'mam. You may just be a first.",Moe chuckled.

"Alright. Then would you be so kind to sign my brazier?"

Moe's eyes flew wide,his heart skipping a beat. "I-I'm sorry?",he asked incredulously.

"Sign my bra.",the girl repeated,becoming impatient that she had to repeat her request. "Come on man! It's just one simple thing." She reached in her back pocket and handed Moe a Sharpie. "Here. Now you got a marker,now sign!"

Then the total tramp huffed up her chest like Superman,reveling those puppies of hers peaking through the top.

Moe glared at her breast for a second then looked around to see if anyone was looking. The close is clear. "Eh,what the hell.",and the lunkhead filled in the order.

Curly had caught up with Larry and the two joking companions stepped out of the small shop when seeing Moe with the girl,seeing that their leader's got his hands quite full.

Larry stared wide eyed at what he was seeing,his jaw dropping to the dirt ground. His heart felt as if it were ripped right out of his chest and he felt as if he were going to toss his cookies. Soon enough,good ole' Curly caught him before the weak man passed out.

"Larry!",Curly beckoned. "Larry,you ok?!"

"Y-yeah.",Larry responded when able to speak. "I'm alright,big fella." Larry brought himself to his feet,still clutching the coffee for Moe and the two cinnamon pretzels in his trembling hands.

"Are ya sure?",Curly asked,concerned.

"I'm sure,Curly. Come on,lets get outta here."

Once Moe had finished his signature he capped the marker and handed it back to the unnamed woman.

"No need to return it,honey.",no-name assured. "You just keep that as a remember-me-by.",she teased,turning and strutting back to her own set of wheels.

"Tramp.",Moe grumbled,tossing the Sharpie aside. He glanced sideways,seeing the two nut cases return. Moe noticed that Larry seemed uneasy,turning to face his pal. "What's the matter with ya?",he mumbled.

Larry glared up at Moe,still dizzy,but act as if nothing was bothering him. "Nothin'.",he lied.

Moe only squint his dark chocolate eyes at the moron until he was satisfied. "Whateva you say,ya chucklehead." Howard then glanced down,seeing the contained black coffee in it's plastic cup and a pretzel,cinnamon to be exact. "W-what's that?",Moe incredulously asked.

"A cinnamon pretzel. I know how much you favor these babies so I got ya one.",Larry assured,his tone cheery now.

Moe didn't know what to say at this point. He was so caught off guard. "You...bought that for me,Porcupine?"

Larry bit down on his bottom lip and glared down at his and Moe's own worn out shoes,thinking about buying a new pair once they reached Vegas. "Well,of course Moe.",he replied,his cheeks hot. "Wouldn't want ya to starve,considering you didn't sit down for breakfast."

Now remembering this morning of now even having anything for himself to eat or gulp,Moe snatched the hot beverage and warm snack from Larry and started pigging out due to realizing how famished he was. "Swell! Thanks Larry!",he exclaimed. "You're not as vacant headed as I have the impression of you are."

Larry couldn't help but beam up a smile at the statement,probably the best,and only,one tough hearted Moe's ever said to him. Even so,he couldn't help but lick his own lips when Moe sucked the cinnamon off his fingers and licked his mouth that had some cinnamon sticking there. Larry just wanted to attach his lips to Moe's and lick the sugar goodness off himself.

"So that girl.",Curly butt in. "Who was she?"

"Eh,just some hooch who spotted me from television.",Moe assured,his mouth full of chewed pieces of the sweet sugary pretzel. "Nothing too serious."

Larry then stepped out of his daydream and glared at Moe flabbergasted. "_Nothing too serious_? You were signing her bean bags,Moe.",Larry frowned,trying not to sound upset of the ordeal.

"She asked me to,Porcupine. From what I got out of being a reality star,you gotta give the fans what they want."

"That ain't the only thing,Moe.",Curly corrected. "You got 5 grand out of it as well! WOOP WOOP WOOP!"

Moe then bonked the lame brain with his free hand. "Shuuut up,ya numbskull.",he growled. "Now come on,before more ditzy hot heads surround me with their rubber air bags."

"Uh,Moe?",Larry chimed in.

"Whataya want now,fuzz brain?",Moe scowled.

Larry didn't know how to ask this,but it was a favor to ask. "How about I drive now?"

Moe fixed him a look as if he were a total stranger at the bar asking if he can buy you a drink and raised his beetle black brows. "Since when did you learn to drive?"

"Well,n-no where exactly.",Larry confessed. "But it doesn't hurt to try a shot at it right? Plus,you could use a rest."

"Oh,ya think I can't drive because I'm drowsy,eh?" Moe slapped Larry across the ear with a loud smack prevailing the air. But,Moe caught a glimpse at himself through the side view mirror,seeing his eyes droopy and weary. "Oh all right,ya frizzy dope.", Moe sighed. "But only until the next stop,understand?"

"I understand.",Larry chuckled.

Moe tossed the keys to the porcupine and the three took their places in the muscle car,this time Moe in the passenger seat and Larry at the wheel. Larry checked everything in front of him,even seeing if the switch was on. All set,Larry insert the keys in its place and switched the lever to ON. Gladly hearing the old car come alive,the Three Stooges were on the road again.

Moe gazed in awe at how Larry had no struggle at getting the ole' metal horse running,becoming a bit green with envy. "Well I'll be damn.",he muttered. "Ya got her on her way without even a fight! That's really swell."

"What I tell ya.",Larry said,showing a bright smile. "I can do this. Just nap on,Moe."

"Oh tellin' me what to do,eh?" But Moe was in no way to even lay a finger oh him,not when Larry's driving. If Moe had dust him right off at that moment,they all be good as dead if Larry lost control. They'd be fitted for angel wings. Plus,Moe was in desperate need for some shut eye.

"You're a real good friend,ya know that Larry?",Moe yawned before finally setting into slumber.

Larry glanced at his sleeping master for a second before focusing back in the almost deserted cracked road,spreading a soft smile on his face.

"I know Moe. I know."


	3. The Party Don't Start 'Til We Walk In

**Chapter 3: The Party Don't Start 'Til We Walk In**

At last, beautiful Las Vegas was at the Stooges's reach by the middle of the afternoon. Shouts of enthusiasm and howls filled the tiny cramped car as the trio rode up pass that famous 'Welcome To Fabulous Las Vegas Nevada' sign.

"We're in paradise now,fellas!", Moe, who was back at the wheel in his hands, stated. "Just wait until we hit the hotel."

"Where'll we be at?!", Curly excitingly asked.

"At the divine Caesars Palace, ya hyped up hound."

"Oh boy!", Larry wailed, thrilled. "We'll be eatin' some delicious pizza!" Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the side of his scalp, knowing Moe had struck him.

"That's Little Caesars ya babbling about.", Moe grumbled. "Now come on, ya Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum! We're on a well needed get away and I don't want any of you's two's non-sense to get in the way."

"Gee Moe.", Curly butted in. "When have we ever budged up a vacation?"

"Ya like me to list them for ya, bunion head?", Moe huffed, putting up a clenched fist threateningly at the jumbo sized dimwit.

"Nyah! N-no Moe! I'm good.", Curly nervously babbled.

"Good."

Thanks to not much traffic on the mostly clustered streets of Vegas,the trio had now made it to the Caesars Palace at last. Moe parked the muscle car in a vacant spot in the hotel's parking lot. When at a secure space, the three men all grabbed their baggage and start for the resort until Moe spoke out. "Wait on, ya missing links.", Moe said. He zipped open his own suitcase and pulled out a navy blue volcom batter beanie. He, then, placed the headwear on his own head, tucking in his beloved and famous bangs into the beanie so he looked like he had no hair what so ever,like a cancer patient from the front. The master mind then zipped back up his case when secured. "Ok. Now let's roll."

"Wait a moment.", Larry butt in. "Whataya doin' with that?'', he frowned, pointing at the beanie.

"I don't want any more fanatics coming onto me.",Moe assured. "So I'm disguising myself."

"I thought you like to be spotted as a star. At least you ain't being pointed out as a crook or mad man.", Curly said. "Plus, being famous is how you got the dough."

"Well all that changed thanks to just one bimbo, ya pumpkin head."

"Well then you're gonna need a better disguise,Moe. That oversized sock on ya head just won't cut it by on it's own.", Larry corrected. "But I'll tell ya what it does do,it makes ya mighty handsome.", the redhead joked,though it was actually true.

"Oh a fashion critic, eh?" Moe was just about to let one rip on Larry, but then halt. Larry was right,he thought. He may even be recognized by the slaps and pokes and bonks and what not, not just his appearance. The slapstick is what made Moe put bread on the table anyways. The defeated lunkhead let his arm down and groaned. "For once ya right, Porcupine.", he grumbled. "Luckily for you grub wines, I won't be tossin' ya like rag dolls. That may be a dead give away."

Larry and Curly glanced at each other in awe then back at Moe. "Are you pulling our leg,Moe?", Curly incredulously asked.

"_Shuut_ up before I change my mind, ya radish heads! I ain't afraid of letting the bull charge before I put him in his crate for a vacation break.", Moe declared.

With no more dilly dally, Moe, Larry, and Curly head on up to the resort and to the check-in/check-out stands. Larry and Curly took a seat on a small bench while Moe stood in line to check the three in. "Boy, this place sure is ginormous!" Curly said.

"You're tellin' me.", Larry agreed. He then glanced back at Moe with his navy blue beanie on his head, hiding his luscious raven black bowl cut. Even though Moe was keeping the bangs hidden away that Larry loved for so many years, the hair he wants to run his fingers through, Larry liked the new accessory Moe was sporting.

And there it goes again with everything making Moe irresistible.

"Hey Curly?", Larry softly muttered. "Can I tell ya something?"

"Yeah sure Larry boy.", Curly said. "What's eatin' ya?"

Larry turned his head to Curly now and took a deep breath. "I-it's about what happened at the gas station. Y'know...how I almost blacked out."

Curly frowned a bit,but then nodded once the memory came to him,amazed that he was capable to remember anything. "Oh yeah sure! I remember. What about it? And why did ya act like all dizzy about back there though?"

"Well...t-that happened because I-I was upset.", Larry stuttered.

"Upset? Upset of what? Because Moe was sighing that doll's cleavage?", Curly questioned. "How does anything like that grind ya gears?"

Larry bit his lips in nervousness and just let it out. "Well,what if I told ya that I like Moe? I mean like like Moe. Y'know?"

Curly raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Whataya sayin'?"

"I...I think I'm in love with Moe."

Curly at first cocked his head at Larry. But then,he giggled,then chucked,then burst out laughing hysterically, which made Larry furious.  
"It ain't fucking funny, ya dope!", Larry hissed enraged. "You know not to mess with one's emotions, especially if he's spilling his heart out to his closes friend!"

"I-I'm not toying with ya, Larry.", Curly assured once he calmed down. "I-It's just t-that this is too cute!"

Larry felt himself calm down and blush bright pink. "Really?"

Curly pat Larry's back and nod. "Sointenly! Why'd it take ya years to say it,though?"

Larry widened his lake blue eyes at the dolt's question. "W-what?"

"Oh don't be a scatterbrain,Larry. I've seen the way ya glare at Moe."

Larry just rubbed his arm bashfully. "W-well...I just do what I can to shove the thought aside. Y'know,just so I don't get hurt by Moe,both inside and out." Larry rubbed the back of his neck. "And I've been having dreams of me and Moe for days even."

"Well there ya go, Larry. Those things happen for a real reason. Just lay low and wait for the right time to reel in the fish."

Larry chucked at Curly. "You and you're fishing talk."

"Sointenly."

Then, Larry could not help himself but smile sweetly. "Thanks Curly. Y'know, you're not so dimwitted yourself."

"Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk." Curly then clapped his fingers together as he usually does.

Moe returned in a flash with the keys to the rooms and off they were. He hand each knucklehead his card to their room, which made both Curly and Larry confused. "What's this?", Curly questioned.  
"You's two's key to ya rooms. What about it?"

Larry frowned at Moe at the answer he had given the dimwit. "W-wait, we ain't gonna be in the same room as we always are in L.A?"

"Of course we ain't, Porcupine.", Moe assured. "I know you two wanna do different things than I,so...", Moe took a deep breath and proceed. "I'm letting ya two come and go as you please, be on ya own for a change." Even though this made Moe anxious at letting his dogs roam without a leash, this is how it had to be for the rest of the trip.

This really confused Curly and Larry, but mostly Larry. Of course, it had to be Larry. The last time they had ever gone separate ways was when the boys set out to save the Sisters of Mercy Orphanage from foreclosure, but once Moe unraveled his anger and frustration on the kid and Larry and Moe told them to leave his eyes and himself in whole. So that's what they did.

For days Larry wandered the streets of Atlanta with Curly, wondering how they're not only gonna save their home and the children, but how they're gonna get by themselves. Moe's guidance is all they've ever known, so how in the hell were they gonna manage without him.

Even so, Larry could not help himself but to miss Moe. He missed his form of punishment and discipline, he missed that hair cut of his, even though Larry said people would get the impression that Moe's insane by it. He missed that mug of his.

Hell, Larry even missed being next to Moe when they sleep. He missed him in all.

"Hey curly mop. Snap out of it."

Larry was then brought out of his deep thought process and glanced up at Moe, looking deep into the ringleader's chocolate eyes. "W-what?"

"You're always daydreaming aren't ya? Come _on_." Moe grabbed the tip of Larry's nose and whistled on to Curly, seeing that the leader's other hand needs to carry the baggage, and made their way to the elevators.  
"What floor we on,Moe?", Curly inquired innocently as the three entered the technical contraption.

"The 46th floor.", Moe,still gripping Larry's now tipped red nose, answered, pressing the button that will take them to their floor.

"Nyah!" Curly took a step forward to leave at the last moment until Moe grabbed him by the ear lobe.

"Get back here,ya weasel.", he grunted. "What's the matter with you?"

"_The_ _46th_ _floor_?! But Moe,you know I'm dizzy in high places!"

"You're dizzy in low places,ya rodent.", Moe replied,eye poking Curly right in the blue water colored eyes, making him wail like a banshie.

"Hey!", Larry beckoned. "I thought you made an oath that you're not gonna be slapping us around here in Vegas."

For once, Moe needed to agree with the bushy haired dolt again. He eventually let go of Larry's nose and sighed deeply. "Ya right again, Porcupine. We should be having a good ole' time! The party don't start 'till we walk in."

"Party! Woop Woop Woop! I like partying!", Curly bellowed.

"Then you're gonna love Vegas,boys.", Moe claimed.

At last the Stooges reached their floor and soon they made it to their neighboring rooms. "Now hold on a minute men.", Moe called. "There's something I gotta give ya." Moe reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, pulling out about only $600 out of the hard cash he's got in total from the Jersey Shore gig. "Since there's the three of us,we'll each be spending $200."

"$200? Why $200?", Larry questioned.

"Haven't ya ever learned division in grade school, lame brain?", Moe replied. "600 divided by 3 is 200. There's _three_ of us, so we _each_ get $200. Understood?"

"Yeah sure." Though it wasn't Larry's blame that he didn't know math. The orphanage didn't really have enough funds back then for schooling. The info wouldn't really fit in that pea sized brain of his anyway.

Moe handed the two dunces their share, though he was very vigilant about it. "Now look,we're here in Vegas for 4 days. At least try not to spend the cash all on one go, or it's bankruptcy for you's two. Remember, this is my dough that's in ya pockets. Understood?" There was a serious tone as Moe spoke,and he glared sternly at Larry and Curly,who were too abstracted by staring at the hard cash that sat on their hands.

"Understood?", Moe repeated coldly.

"Yeah yeah. Understood,Moe.", both Curly and Larry chimed.

"And also,since we're on our own pace for now, no causing trouble, 'cause I won't be bailing ya out, nor helping ya up because you dug your own grave."

With everything said and done,the three now money set men opened their doors to their new luxurious rooms for the real fun to begin at last. Time to get the party started.


	4. For Now On,We're Roommates

**Chapter 4: From Now On, We're Roommates**

***Just a note to throw out, there's strong cussing and profanity in this chapter. Just keep in mind that I do have the Stooges,mostly Larry and Moe,cuss and swear so don't be all alarmed. Again,this is of the 2012 Stooges after all.***

Once the doors were opened up to each Stooge's room, nether one could believe their vision of eye sight. Gasps mixed up with joy were let out, chills of amazement ran down all three men's spine as they gazed baffled at their own individual room. Then after what seemed like hours just standing at the doorway, the 10 year old Stooge that was inside of the full grown Stooges was released from his locked away storage and the men ran all around the room, cheering loud enough so that they each can hear the each other as they were next door.

Curly sprint to a small circular desk with only two chairs and launched himself onto one of them, calling Woop Woop Woop as he went. The force he put in was too strong and the human formed groundhog fell toward to the fresh carpet floor, along with the chair going down with him.

"Nyah!"

The man child then picked himself off of the floor and dust himself right off, starting with the shoulders. He then glanced to the table next to him and caught notice of a menu for if the residence want to order food for room service. "Oh! Eats! Woop Woop Woop!" The overjoyed baboon swiftly snatched the folded up brochure from its place on the table and scrolled up and down the pages of all of the luxurious banquets that the catering of Caesars Palace has to offer.

X x x

Moe explored all of the equipment and material in his room's bathroom amazed at how clean and fancy everything is. "My god. It's like Mr. Clean met the Big Bang in here! Everything's so neat and spotless here.", he claimed. The flabbergasted ring leader gazed in awe at the whole area, observing the toilet, the shower, even the sink. Never has he seen such cleanliness before compared to at home with the other two dumbbells who don't even keep the kitchen tidy after preparing meals, leaving flour and other unexplained gunk all over the walls, cabinets, stove, just everything of the work station.

Not even in the Jersey Shore that the place was spotless.

This new stable environment can really be like paradise on an island to Moe. Enjoy it while it lasts.

X x x

Now Larry, on the other hand, was examining his beds the only way he's always wanted to - jumping up and down on the mattress like a small roady child on a trampoline. His excuse; just testing the mattress's support and spring. Yes sir, the curled haired goof was having the time of his life at just that moment.

"This...is...awesome!", Larry howled, speaking in the rhythm of how he was jumping up. "Moe defiantly doesn't let me do this at home! Oh joy!"

But then, at just mentioning the bowl head gang leader, Larry began to slow down and then stop hopping, landing on the now messy bed on his knees. He sat there wondering about him. Does Moe even like to jump on beds? Does he even know what it feels like to bounce on a bed for fun, and of the adrenaline, the pumping of the blood, the heart racing, anything? Or how about a pillow fight? Larry couldn't remember if they've ever jumped beds or pillow fought when just children at the orphanage,maybe because they hadn't done so.

But while on the talk of the heart racing like a marathon runner, that's just what his own does every single time Larry glances at Moe. Whenever he looks into Moe's shiny dark brown eyes, Larry feels like he's in the clouds. The bushy haired redhead fantasizes of roaming his fingers through that glossy raven bowl hair of his, those bangs that hide away those beetle black eyebrows of his. And oh god almighty, to kiss those lips of his leader's. When will the time come?

X x x

By the end of the after noon, the Stooges had already set out to go their own pace. Curly, who was indeed packed up with all of Caesars Palace's finest room service gourmet meals, had set out looking for a real swinging time with some babes to add to the fun.

Moe, who was still sporting his navy blue beanie, was in one of the hotel's most divine 5 star restaurants, just sitting and enjoying a fine dinner of rotisserie chicken with the most exquisite wine his taste buds have ever tasted, them waltzing with the grape flavor as their owner proceed to drink and drink.

And Larry, well...he wasn't really feeling the Vegas luck nor the beginners luck as he sat at one of the slot machines. He had already tried a pick at gambling but ended up losing have of his dough already,and he didn't even notice. Now he's getting a kick out of the slots where he's still losing his money and losing faith in winning.

"Come on baby. Come on.", he muttered as he slipped the last of the $10 worth of coins in the coin slot. Larry pulled down the lever once again and the slot machine roared and cackled and chimed. Symbols rolled and spin on the reel and Larry waited anxiously for the outcome. Then, one by one, the reel stopped and the symbols were shown, but not how Larry anticipated them to be. Again, all three were different. One symbol was a cherry, one was the number 7, and another was the word BAR.  
Larry sighed deeply. Just when he thought that once they've reached the promise land that he'd be Mr. Lucky, even when Moe just hands them $200 each because there's no way in hell that the stubborn mule would just hand $200 each to him and Curly, but Luck-Be-A-Lady wasn't as generous as Larry had come down to learning. But the feel was so addictive that poor Larry was a slave to the Vegas gambling and machines,and had no other option than just to proceed. The slot machines were like heroine and cocaine to a drug addict. There's no fighting it.

"Just one more time.", Larry told himself, even though he's been repeating that since 15 tries ago. Then it was like his angel was on his right shoulder while the devil was one his left shoulder.

"Don't do this,Larry Fine!", his angel demanded. "This is your buddy Moe's money that you're spending! He told you and Curly to not spend it all on one go. Don't go against his orders!"

"Ah stick a bible up your ass,Halo!", Devil Larry backfired. "This is Vegas that's he's in! Living La Vida Loca is what he's doing and he's gonna continue that way!"

"Don't you see that he's not winning anything? No matter how much tries he performs, nothing comes out! The only thing that comes out is the money and trust Moe has for Larry."

"The only thing that comes out is your bullshit of words.", Devil Larry said. "Moe's never had any trust for Larry nor the fat-ass and he'll never will! That hot head just slaps them around for no apparent reason. This is payback for the prick."

On and on Angel and Devil Larry argued and spout out words and commands until Larry had enough. "Will you two just leave me the hell alone?!" He dust off both shoulders to shoo away both conscience and peered around him,seeing on-lookers stare at him as it was just Larry arguing with himself the whole time. "Oh great.", Larry groaned. "Now I look like a crazy head. Just as the hair doesn't give away on it's own."

He reached into his pocket again when he realized that Angel Larry was right! The fast money was all gone now! Becoming anxious, Larry only pulled out what was left in his pocket, a crumbled up $5 bill and lint. Larry then turned pale white. All of that gambling and slots really did have the best of Larry.

And now he's really fucked.

"Oh dear God! Oh shit!", Larry gasped, beginning to get weak, his breathing heavy. "Just a wrinkled up 5 dollar bill left, out of 200 fucking dollars! First day in Vegas, and I already spend my share away! O-oh geez. Oh crap." The trembling paranoid fuzzball then began to feel dizzy, his crystal eyes becoming heavy. It was like the whole casino was spinning as Larry stood up, but that only made it worst. Everything was a blur, and Larry soon felt numb. Then he felt light headed. "Ooh."  
Then, everything turned black as Larry Fine felt his physical body hit the floor, blacking out right on the spot.

X x x

When Larry had finally opened his eyes, balls of bright great white light had almost blinded him of he had not shield his eyes with his hand. "It's an alien abduction!", he screamed.

"Well, so nice of ya to finally hit the snooze button."

That voice, it was so familiar that Larry can recognize it blindfolded, which would never be a smart combination for screw ups and calamity can happen if Larry and a blindfold cross paths. Larry glanced to his side, becoming wide eyed when seeing Moe sitting at the corner, his beanie still on, hiding away his bowl-cut. He sat reading a Sports Illustrated magazine, his leg crossed over the other properly, blowing a bubble of bubble gum.

"W-what are you doing here,Moe?", Larry mumbled. "Where am I?"

Moe flapped the magazine so rapidly that even if a fly flew by it'll be squished onto the pages. The soup bowl-cut haired man got out from his stool and walked over to Larry's bedside. "You're in the hotel's infirmary. Ya passed out right in the middle of the casino back there.", he responded.

Larry glanced around the room and noticed that he was in the infirmary,and he was in fact on the bed of the separate room. "How long was I out?"

Moe popped a bubble and then spoke. "Oh about 1 or 2 hours. Maybe 3.", Moe said.

"Really?! That much?!"

"I don't lie. Geez, Porcupine. Somethin' must of really left ya dizzy like a spinning top toy after a long twirl.", Moe chuckled. "What, did ya like lose the cash already or somethin'?" This was just a common joke to Moe, but Larry felt his throat get dry at the sarcasm. It was no joke, not at all.

And the awkward silence just added to the answer, making Moe convinced. He gave Larry a stern stare and tightened his jaw. "You do still have the dough, don't you, Larry?"

Larry only naw on his thumb in response to Moe, and it was clear as pure water. Moe planted an enraged expression on his face and shout in disbelief. "Son of a bitch!" He shook his fist in rage and punched the wall, only wincing at the pain on his knuckles. "Of all of the no good rotten pinheads!" Moe then rubbed his aching and and then to his forehead, sighing deeply. The furious fellow then closed the door for what he was about to do. He turned quick on his heels and marched right up to Larry, giving him the biggest, roughest slap that Moe's ever planted on the tumbleweed.

After so many hit takes, Larry then rubbed his aching cheekbones, wincing as he touched them. Never has he seen Moe so boiling mad. "Oww. Ooh ooh ooh."

Yeah, you should be crying! Ya should be wining!", Moe yelled. "I specially told ya maggots to not spend the dough on one go,Larry!" Moe bonked Larry right on the noggin.

"Sorry.", Larry muttered. "It's just that the gambling and -"

"Shut it,Larry! I don't wanna hear your shit! I can't believe you would do such a thing! If you weren't a jackass before then you are one now!" Moe rubbed his face and dragged his hand down his face, still glaring coldly at Larry, who was now sitting up on the small bed, a slight bruise on his forehead from when he landed on the carpet floor of Caesars Palace's casino, the cheeks now red from the slaps. "I-I don't know what to do with ya.", Moe said.

"Well neither do I,Moe.", Larry claimed. "I'm money broke now. What's gonna happen to me?"

Moe shook his head. "You figure that out ya self."

Larry widened his eyes at the response. "W-what?!"

"This is your mess, ya no good slip up.", Moe answered as he pointed a cold index finger straight to Larry's eyes. "You find a way. I said I won't bail ya out and won't help ya up! You dug your own grave,Larry!"

Fuming,Moe turned and swung open the door. Nurses and aids and on-lookers stared at the bowl-head as he speed walked out of there. "Stupid little shit.", he cursed under his breath.

Larry jolted out of the bed like he's been electrocuted and ran after Moe. "Moe wait! Stop right there!"

"Hell no,Larry!", Moe snapped back. "I'm don't with your ass!"

Somehow, Larry had enough speed in him and run up to where he was now in front of Moe, stopping him in tracks. The tension around the two men was forceful and it was like everything in the room froze in time. People gathered around and watched as the two Stooges faced off, waiting for a brawl to start. No other perfect place actually was better for a fight than the infirmary that if this was to turn bloody they'll be taken care of.

"Get the fuck out of my way.", Moe grunted.  
"No.", Larry replied.

Moe cocked his head back in amazement that Larry had talked back to him that way. He raised his eyebrows as he was left so incredulously baffled. "W-what did you say?", he seethed.

"You heard me,Moe.", Larry uttered, not afraid of standing up for himself in front of the boss Stooge.

Moe grit his teeth as Larry did the same to his. Moe then fixed his vision down to the tiled floor as he went into deep thoughts. Then he sighed and stared up at Larry again. "Alright. Whataya want me to do?"

"I want you to help me through this,like how me and Curly would do the same for ya."

"Ok then."

Soon, the most unexpected thing happened at that exact moment. Moe then took Larry's hand to his own. "Come with me." And they walked out of the infirmary together.

As they left, Larry couldn't help but glare down at his hand being taken by Moe's. Now he was the one that's confused. "Where are we going?"

"Just wait."

The two made their way to the elevator. Moe pressed the up button and the two waited for a free elevator. Finally when only one empty own did Moe and Larry stepped in at once.

Thankfully, it was just the two of them were the only one's in the elevator. "Why ya holding my hand,Moe?"

"Just so ya follow my lead, fuzzball."

"I am gonna follow ya. I don't need ya to take me by the hand,Moe.", Larry assured.

Moe glared down at their meeting hands then sideways at Larry. With a heavy huff,Moe snatched free. "Fine. Have it your way."

Larry glared at the expression placed on the leader's face,and how it looked like frustration and lamented,like how a child doesn't get a brand new toy at the store. Seeing Moe like this made Larry both perplexed and flush bright pink. Was what Moe said an excuse for him to take Larry's hand? Why did Moe give up so easy back there? But the fuzzball didn't want to inquire those kinds of questions to Moe. Instead, he asked this question. "Why hadn't Curly come with ya?"

"I'm sure he missed the call because he's out on the town looking for a busty again.", Moe answered,taking the volcom beanie off to scratch his scalp. Once Larry saw that beloved bowl-cut again,he felt his heart expand. Moe glanced to look at Larry,noticing the light stare the tumbleweed was doing. "What's with you?"

"Nothing. I just think it's swell to see ya hair after a while.", Larry innocently assured.

Moe then let out a soft chuckle. "I thought you said I look handsome with it."

"Well yeah. But the true identity is what's more beautiful."

"Are you sayin' I'm beautiful like a woman?", Moe growled.

"Beauty is in the eyes of the beholder.", Larry snort.

"Oh a man of words,eh?" Moe stuck out two fingers. "How many are there?"

"Two.", Larry answered.

"Perfect." At that moment, Moe poked Larry right in the eye balls, making him wail as he held his hand to them.

"Ahh!"

"Just because its just the two of us in here,it'll be an exception for me to gouge ya eyes out.", Moe claimed.

Once they've reached their floor at last,Moe and Larry exit the elevator and went straight to their rooms,or at least just to Moe's. "Ya still got ya room key with ya,or ya gambled that away by mistake."

"Come off that,Moe.", Larry said. "I got it."

"Good. Get it out then."

Larry did just that,reaching into his back pocket and held it up.

"Swell. Now get in ya room and gather all of ya things."

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Just do it,Porcupine!", Moe snapped. "No questions asked!"

Larry didn't buy the whole thing, but did what he was told. He scanned the card and swiftly gathered his bags. Then he met Moe in his own room. "What now?"

"You put them right over there with mine.", Moe assured.

"Yours? B-but why?"

"Because ya gonna be with me for now on,that's why!", Moe backfired, irritated of all of Larry's 'whys'. "For now on,we're roommates for the rest of the trip. And wherever I go,you go too. That way I can keep an eye on you. Does that answer your question?"

Larry glared at Moe with a blank expression, but knew he had to react. "I see." He then stepped in and set his baggage next to Moe's on the floor next to the T.V. "So, it's just you and me now.", Larry muttered.

"If onion head doesn't screw up too,then yes it is.",Moe answered. "Go wash up. We're heading to bed."

"Now? But it's only 9 pm.", Larry pointed out.

"It's not too early if ya wanna rise up and do anything starting in the morning.", Moe assured. "Now get going."

"I'll go when I'm ready!",Larry protested.

Moe just groaned and rolled his eyes. "For once,can we not go about our usual shenanigans,Larry? I've been driving for about 4 hours and I had to go down to the infirmary to get you! And its just the first day of Vegas! I'm tired! Get ready for bed!"

Larry gave Moe a cold stare and then he got out his pajamas from his bag and head to the bathroom. "Whatever ya say." He glanced back at Moe where their eyes met. "I just don't understand why ya gotta be a pain in the ass." And then he went inside. He shut the door behind him once he was alone. Larry set his nightwear on the counter and ran water from the sink. Larry then put his wet hands to his face and then dragged them down his face. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. Just him and Moe now,sharing a room, always gonna be on Moe's track like a dog,following him.

Maybe gambling away wasn't so unlucky after all. Maybe this was Vegas luck for Larry. But can he handle being with the hot head 24-7 on his own?


	5. Two Can Play At This Game

Chapter 5: Two Can Play This Game

Larry still didn't know what to make of this, that he had to spend the rest of the Stooge's Vegas getaway trip sharing a room with Moe Howard. He wasn't sure if this is actually his own Vegas luck or if God's punishing the dope for the whole gambling sin. Larry _did_ know that there's no other option. "Maybe this won't be so bad.", Larry thought to himself as he squeezed the Crest toothpaste on his toothbrush. "What else am I to do? I already blew my dough."

Then, the red haired gent looked at his reflection in the mirror, thinking of another bright-side to the situation. "Plus, I'm gonna be everywhere with Moe. I get to have him ...all to myself." Larry blushed at the thought. "This outta be interesting."

Larry finished brushing those choppers of his and put everything aside. He walked out of their now shared bathroom where he saw Moe sitting at the small circular table, his back facing Larry with a bottle of Budweiser in his left hand and the other arm slouched on the arm rest of the chair, his head in his hand. With courage, Larry steadily walked over to his friend, seeing that Moe was only in deep thought as he viewed the night lights of the streets of Las Vegas from the glass window. It was like the city of Paris,France. The lights made the city seem like Heaven.

"Swell view.", Larry claimed, trying to make small talk. "Enough to make ya cry.". He glanced over at Moe to see if he was seeing what Larry was seeing.

"I second that.", Moe at last said, shifting his position so that he was sitting straight. The leader looked like he's just got out of bed. His eyes looked a bit red and his BowlCut was teased up. Larry wanted to straighten them for Moe,but had to resist so he doesn't get bitten by the bulldog that he was just innocently petting.

"Listen, Moe. About the money. I'm -", but Moe cut the red head off.

"Just stay low on that, Porcupine.", Moe said. "I don't wanna hear it anymore."

Larry only glanced down at his fingers and folded them. "Sorry."

"Alright. Enough crap. Lets get to bed."

"But you're still in ya T-shirt and jeans, Moe.", Larry informed.

"I'm gettin' to that, ya mongoose. Go on, crawl into bed. I'll be there in a second."

Moe made his way to the facility to change and such while Larry stood in the middle of the room confused. They're going to bed alright, but there was one complication that made this literally queer- there's only one bed.  
Larry glared at this one bed, just staring at it. "Oh geez.", Larry sighed. "This is gonna be a _long_ night."

"You said it."

This new voice seemed familiar, but it wasn't Moe's. In addition, the voice seemed like it came from next to him. Then, Larry squint his eyes shut, for he knew who it was. "Whataya want now, Devil?", Larry inquired, aggravated.

"What? Can't I have a simple, harmless, chat with my dimwitted self?", Devil Larry said.

Real Larry turned to the table where Moe was sitting moments ago. There sat Devil Larry on the circle table instead of the chair. Now the greedy other self was full sized, not as small as an action toy like he was at the casino.

"Well I don't wanna talk, especially to you.", Larry stated. "This is all because of you, and _only_ you."

Devil Larry cocked his head, but had a deviant grin and he crossed his arms. "Me, eh? Halo was the one pestering ya, too. Not just me.", the red suited wearing Larry Fine said, trying to sound like a 5 grader being innocent in front of the teacher.

"Don't play me like I'm some kind of card in a card game. The angel one was right."

"But you _did_ gamble away the dough anyways.", Devil Larry reasoned.

"Well that's because...I-I couldn't -"

"Help it.", Devil interrupted. "You won't believe how many times I've heard the same shit over and over again". Devil Larry cracked a wicked cackle. "But, look at where it's lead to, Larry."

"Yeah. It lead me to faint, be out for 3 hours straight and wake up in the infirmary, only to be beat to a pulp by Moe."

Devil Larry rolled his blood red eyes. "Yes, but what came _next_?"

Larry then gulped at the next chain of event. "I-I'm now staying with Moe."

"Can you say Vegas luck?", Devil Larry cackled. "Yes it seems like I've caused trouble, but you see, that's what I do,what I live for. And because I excel my job like a boss, its gotten a good out of this whole fuck up."

"Yeah, I guess so.", Larry mumbled.

"And what's best is that you're stuck with him."  
"More like Moe's stuck with _me_."

"Ah who gives a damn?" Devil Larry then got up and crept closer to Larry. As Real Larry stumbled back, Devil Larry pushed him on the bed, crawling on him and pinning Larry down. No matter how much Larry fused and prayed that he was already asleep and dreaming, it seemed real, and the wise cracked counterpart was more stronger than he.

"You only have a short amount of time to get your precious Moe all over you, so ya better think quick, tumbleweed."

Larry stopped his struggle and glared up at the devilish conscience. "All over me?" He inquired.

"Yeah. Get him really making ya scream for mercy, and not from fright. If ya get what I'm sayin'."

Larry felt his blood run cold, goosebumps rising. "Ya mean g-get him and I to...to..."

"To screw like in ya dreams!", Devil Larry cackled mechanically. "Well, that is _if_ the cards are played right. And also if things will change or go back to normal once back in rotten L.A."

"Whataya mean 'go back to normal'?"

Devil Larry finally crawled off Larry and walked back to the table. "Don't ya know the old saying 'what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas'?"

Larry felt his heart skip. "Ya mean if Moe and I do have sex somehow, that'll be it?"

Devil Larry said not a word, but kept a grin on his face. Then, in a cloud of red dust, he was gone, leaving Larry Fine standing alone, baffled. Then the bathroom door swung open, Moe coming out dressed in his own nightwear, boxers and T-shirt.

"Phew! I knew I shouldn't of had those Mexican baked beans. Them Mexicans really know how to make a man go." Moe glanced at Larry when the soup bowl head noticed that the kid looked like he's seen a ghost. "You ok there, kid?"

"Y-yeah. Sure, Moe.", Larry responded.

"Alright, if ya say so."

Both men wasted no time and crawled into bed. "This bed would've been all mine if you'd hadn't budged up.", Moe declared.

"Sorry, Moe.", Larry softly said.

"Enough apologizin', ya weasel." Moe then slapped Larry across the face then lied back down, turning away from Larry's remorseful eyes.

Larry only stared blankly at the back of his friend's head as it rest softly on the pillow. The bushy haired Stooge felt sorrow all of a sudden. He dare not touch those soft and gentle prickle hairs of Moe's, even though it meant the world to touch his leader's hair, for his lips to touch his. And then, Larry could hear Devil Larry's words repeat in his mind.

"Am I really gonna win Moe over in just 3 days now?", he wondered, just before he soon fell into slumber. "Tomorrow, I hope."

X x x x

"Ya should've been wise to save the cash.", Moe declared. "Then ya could have been dining at an elegant restaurant like this."

Moe, with the volcom beanie back on his head, and Larry were now enjoying a hardy breakfast at another one of Moe's pick of a 5 star restaurant in the Caesars Palace. Larry was indeed amazed at how delicious the meals were. He can understand why Moe chose the Café Colón restaurant, because everything really is swank.

"Wise choice, my friend.", Larry acknowledged, taking another fork full of scrambled eggs. The Stooge was so famished he just killed every little scrap on his plate.

"Hey. Where's ya Emily Post?", Moe tutted.

Larry glanced at Moe then glanced at his fork, seeing where he went wrong. "I get ya." Fine then point up his pinky then, with the approve of Moe, proceed to chow down, doing the same thing with the hand holding the coffee mug.

Just when the two gobbling men were digging in, their waitress came on by. She was a petite looking woman, like she was 27 years old. The little woman had the most divine smile had red luscious locks like Ariel of The Little Mermaid. "Everything all good here, gentlemen?", she asked politely, her voice like a Siren's.

Larry and Moe looked up at the miss with mouths full of eggs, bacon, and hash browns, so full that their cheeks were like chipmunks. Then they both peered to the opposite direction, being too brain dead to not get that the waitress meant no one but them.

"Gentlemen.", she repeated.

Moe and the porcupine glared back to the Ariel look-a-like and smiled sheepishly before both swallowed what was chewed up and stored in their mouths whole. "We hear ya, sista.", Moe said.

"How you liking your breakfast?", the waitress inquired professionally. "Looks like you men went all out on the meals."

"Oh everything was just wondrous.", Larry declared. "Though the eggs could've been more sunny side down."

An immediate force came to Moe and he kicked the big mouth in the shin from under the table, making the plates and utensils rattled and half empty-half full mugs shake. Moe really wouldn't bash the lunkheads brain in right when in front of such a beauteous dame, and to give away his cover.

"Ow!", Larry shrieked.

"Hehe. He's only bantering.", Moe chuckled sarcastically. "Do forgive my aquatint. He was a dunce even as a newborn. Am I right or wrong, Larry." Moe then grinned a cheesy grin, letting Larry know he's trying to make a move.

"Wrong.", Larry muttered under his breath, only to be kicked harder. "I mean 'right'."

"That's better.", Moe satisfyingly smirked.

The waitress glared awkwardly at the two scatterbrained dolts and lip smacked. "I see. Is there anything else I could get you...men?"

"An axe.", Larry grounded, being hit in the shin at a third time.

"That's all from ya, Miss...", Moe peered at the goddess like gentle woman's name tag,"_Megara_?"

"Yes it is.", Megara said, feeling the slight bit of awkwardness from how Moe was glancing at her.

Moe cleared his throat and smirked. "Well, would ya fancy that. This is the Caesars Palace and then standing here is a gorgeous dame by the name of Megara."

Just by the flirtatious expression, Larry glared at Moe grief stricken at how the disguised bowl-head was ogling the woman. The poor soul could not say a word, just be forced to stare pitiful. Of course Moe Howard would make the frizz-top look like an ignoramus to pick up dames. Go figure.

"Well then.", Miss Megara sighed dully, tired of this ridiculousness. "I'll be getting yor check." The irritated female then snatched her hand away from Moe's grasping ones and was off. Moe watched her stroll away, admiring the motion of their tush muscles as she strut.

Or at least, that's what the sneaky snipe made it _look_ like he was. "Boy, what a real beauty she was.", Moe teased. "She's hot stuff!"

Almost boiling, Larry spoke up. "Did ya really have to do that, Moe?", he complained.

"What?", Moe laughed. "Beauty such as that must be acknowledged. You're not jealous, are ya?", Moe only joked.

As much as Larry wanted to say it, he didn't wanna get Moe disgusted if he said 'yes'. So maybe he _DID_ want Moe to be all over him like Devil Larry insisted, maybe as quickly as possible, but Larry want to be forceful. Who knows, maybe Megara was created _by_ Devil Larry for an extra push. "I am _not_.",Larry lied. "I just think it's rather immature to come on a woman like that." To add to the uneasiness, Larry took one last sip of coffee, not making eye contact with Moe's gleaming brown eyes.

"For shit's sake, Larry.", Moe giggled. "I was just fooling with ya. Don't take it so personal." Moe loved to tease the porcupine just for the hell of it all. Larry was an easy victim of Moe's call of "fun" due to the fuzz head taking every single spec and joke to heart.

Moe, however, finds it somewhat adorable.

X x x x

Larry and Moe spent the day just roaming around the shops of the Caesars Palace, just shopping around with only Moe's money. The two stopped at a shoe shop by the name of Le Sole and Heel. Larry remembered that he and Moe could use some footwear, and since it's Vegas, get some real beauties.

"Say, how's about a pair of these swift babies?", Moe insisted, showing off a pair of shining mens black dress shoes. "Pretty spiffy, eh?"

Larry looked at the high price footwear and nodded slightly. "They do look nice.", Larry admit. "But I've been thinking.."

"_You've_ been _thinking_?", Moe laughed. "Oh boy. Every time you think, nothing good is ever made of it."

Larry groaned irritated of Moe making merry of him. "Well can ya just let me say my thought this time?", he complained.

"Oh alright.", Moe sighed. "Whataya got?"

"Since ya don't wanna be seen as being 'The Dyna-Moe Guy', shouldn't you have a better disguise than tucking in your hair into that oversized sock on ya head?"

Moe narrowed his eyes at the naive Stooge. "Whataya saying?", he growled.

"I'm saying you may need to change up your attire too."

Moe then went wide eyed. "Hell no! I ain't changing my wear just for that! The sock on my head is all I need!"

"Ok ok. Just quit shoutin'.", Larry shushed. "Or ya gonna get recognized."

"How am I gonna get recognized just by hollering?"

"It's just that no one else has a voice that stand out like yours. Believe me, I can recognize it anywhere.", Larry insisted.

"Bull.", Moe said.

Then, it was like a sign. It couldn't have just happen so quickly after, but it did.

"Excuse me.", came a voice. Larry and Moe looked behind to where stood a 14 year old boy. The two Stooges glanced at each other then back to the hipster dressed young lad. He wore fake big glasses and his hair was combed back. He had a red and black striped button-up shirt and back skinny jeans. On his feet were what appeared as brand new red converse that he could've been trying on for size when hearing Moe scream squawk.

"Yes? Can I help you?", Moe inquired awkwardly like as if a stalker was just following him, and no Larry doesn't count.

"Aren't you Dyna-Moe?", the boy inquired.

Moe glanced back to Larry wide eyed. By the expression in his eyes, Larry could tell he was panicking. What was he to do? But one thing was for sure, he had to do something.

"He gets that a lot.", Larry told the young lad. "You won't believe how many times that's happened." Larry nudged Moe's elbow to show his act. Moe nodded.

"Yeah. It gets annoying after a while. My name isn't even Moe.", the bowl head lied.

"Then what is it then?", the teen asked.

Moe's mind stop and went blank until Larry spoke out. "His name's Chris.", he chuckled. "Chris...Diamantopoulos."

Moe nod, but then glance quickly back at Larry, scowling.

"Chris?", the teen inquired. "Ok then. Sorry to be a bother." And the twerp was gone.

"_Chris_ _Diamantopoulos_?! Really, ya chucklehead?!", Moe exclaimed. "What the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry, Moe.", Larry laughed. "I couldn't help it! I had to think of something!"

"If I was never Dyna-Moe I'd bash ya skull in.", Moe whispered so no hears him.

"If ya were never Dyna-Moe then we'd never be in Vegas.", Larry reasoned.

As much as Moe wanted to buck Larry, he had to agree. "I suppose you're right."

After what seemed like minutes of reasoning and jokes, Moe went off to pay off the elegant shoes he observed earlier. While he stood in line, Larry noticed a few wallets for men on sale for just $5. Remembering how torn out and rugged Moe's present one is, Larry dashed over to Moe's spot. "How's about a new wallet to go with those shoes.", Larry insisted.

"For more than once, ya really using a hunk of brain.", Moe agreed, pleased.

"Yeah? Where'd I get it?"

And just like that, Moe's satisfaction was burned. He then licked Larry in the leg...for the fourth time today, making Larry wince. "Ah! Again?!", Larry hissed. "What gives?"

"Mind ya business.", Moe declared.

Once Larry and Moe both were first now Moe looked at all of the various choices of wallets. All of them really did take to Moe's taste, but Larry had his eye on one dark brown one.

"How's about this one?", Larry suggested. "It's dark brown. It really matches your eye color." But the statement made Larry slap his hand on his mouth once he realized the hidden definition of what he said.

Moe then glared at Larry blankly then lip smacked. "Well _that_ was a manly thing to say.", Moe sarcastically said. "But it is a swell wallet." At that, Moe made his choice and purchased the wallet and shoes at a total of $30.74.

X x x x

The rest of the day went by so quickly than Larry and Moe expected and soon it was night. They heard of a swinging place called Fremont Street so the two hooked a cab, since they have no clue how to get to the joint on their own and rode off.

"Where you two...gentlemen heading to on this night?", the cab driver inquired.

"To a place called Fremont Street.", Moe answered.

"Ah good ole Fremont Street!", the driver exclaimed. "Wise choice to go to on a nice night like this! Lots of music and shops. And lots of cosplayers too!"

"_Cosplayers_?", Moe and Larry asked, looking at each other. "What's that?"

"Oh well, I shouldn't really call them cosplayers. More like impersonators strolling on the path.", the mid-aged driver said. "But cosplayer is just a term for those who dress up as someone fictional or some sort. Ya know the slang the kids these days come up with.", the driver laughed. "But you meet lots of down to Earth people there."

"Really?", Larry asked, soon becoming interested. "Like who?"

The cab driver took another inhale of his cigarette then answered. "Oh let's just say the people you meet are really 'friendly', especially to strangers. Most are a mix of sexual orientations, some straight, some gay or lesbian, and some just bisexual."

Straight? Gay? Lesbian? Bisexual? Larry then hatched up a plan. "And you say that they just talk to anyone?"

"Indeed I did. I don't lie.", the driver said. "Swear on my wife's grave, even though she's good as alive."

"_Nyah_! Better look out then.", Moe groaned.

Larry secretly glanced sideways at Moe then smirked deviously, like the devil. The tumbleweed then looked at his reflection in the interior rear view mirror, seeing the red mischievous eyes of Devil Larry instead of his own. As much as actual Larry hated his chaotic double-ganger, seeing him wink back at him made Larry grin even more.

"Oh be on the look out alright, Moe Howard.", Larry thought. "You never know what you'll find in Vegas."

Moe flirting with the waitress earlier may have grind Larry's gears, but now it was Larry's share of the fun.

Two can play at _this_ game.


	6. Living On a Prayer

Chapter 6: Living On a Prayer

**Finally the kiss! But that's not the climax yet ;)**

Larry and Moe literally dropped their jaws once they've reached the curb of Fremont Street. Sure the music was loud like a thousand speakers set to full blast, but the two gazed stunned at all of the lights and certainly at the world's most gigantic, monstrous screen they've ever seen.

"Oh...my...god!", Larry exclaimed. "This place is huge!"

"Must've taken thousands of times more of Egyptians to build this joint!", Moe declared.

After just what seemed like eternity just standing there, Moe and Larry took off to roam around eccentric Fremont Street. Everywhere the two looked there was a bit of a hell of a good time and impersonators of celebrities such as Marilyn Monroe, Michael Jackson, Elvis Presley, KISS, etc. Others just as fictional characters like Elmo, Hello Kitty, etc. Others just in costume of anything.

And one really caught Larry's eye.

"Perfect.", he whispered to himself, though could've just say it out loud and Moe would still not hear him due to all of the incredibly loud jam music of years before. He nudged Moe's arm for the bowl-head to see what he was seeing.

"Well would ya look at Indian boy over there.", Moe snort.

Larry smirked. "I think he looks cute."

Moe fixed his eyes on Larry with a blank stare. "You think he looks _cute_? Is that what I heard?"

"Yeah.", Larry teased. "Give me a dollar and I'll go introduce myself. Get to know each other, make a friend." Larry could not help but grin so big that his smile was all the way pass his cheek bones and across his face.

"You'll what?!", Moe asked incredulously. "Why would ya wanna greet that no good chump?"

"Ah come on, Moe.", Larry said. "Don't be judgmental. Come on, just one dollar."

"No, Larry!"

Then the bush combed Stooge smirked. "Ok then. Have it your way." Larry then broke from Moe and made his way to the handsomely fit bodied Indian dressed male. Moe couldn't believe what the dolt was doing to him!  
"Hey there cutie!", the Indian greet. "How ya been?"

"I've been well.", Larry generously replied, glancing back at Moe then back to the male in front of him.

Moe stood flabbergasted as he watched Larry, his own porcupine, flirt with the half naked nobody. He can see Larry smile as if he were enjoying talking to the man and was even admiring the Indian's masculine figure. Moe could feel himself boiling up to the very top. But, he then thought for a moment. Why did _he_ care? Why did it bother him? "It's Larry for shit's sake! If he wants to fancy Indian boy then why is it any of my concern?"

Could it be that Moe Howard has a soft side in his tough guy stone heart for Larry Fine?

Larry glanced at Moe at the corner of his eye then back to TeePee boy. "Listen here, buck. I wanna get my stubborn mule of a pal over there really seeing red just for the hell of it. What do ya suggest?"

"Well sugar. Maybe a peck on the cheek outta do just the trick."

Larry grinned. "Done." He then placed his lips on the man's cheek while the other wrapped his arm around Larry.

Now Moe was hopping mad. "Larry! Get over here!"

Larry only ignored Moe, which made the enraged boss almost blow his beanie off.

"Why you no good stubborn bastard!" Moe then marched to the grinning porcupine and yanked his bushed head away from the laughing Indian. He couldn't help it since he was in on the plot. "Bye honey!", he cackled.

Larry looked back and playfully blew the man a kiss before Moe dragged his hair harder and tighter. "Ow! Moe! That's too tense!"

"_Shuuut_ up!", Moe backfired.

The two stopped at a near by empty curb away from all of the festive material. At last Moe finally let go of Larry. "Don't you _ever_ pull that shit again, Larry Fine!", Moe exclaimed.

"What shit?", Larry inquired. "Oh! Ya mean Indian back there? Boy he was something!", Larry joked. "I was just being friendly." Then he blackmailed Moe. "Beauty such as that must be acknowledged."

Now Moe's had enough. He let his hand slide freely and hit Larry across the face extremely rough, making a red spot. Larry glared back at Moe with glittery watery eyes, almost about to break.

Curly may be the easiest to break, but Larry can be the second as well. But now, he resist to bellow in front of Moe. No. He had to man up. "What's your problem, Moe?"

"My problem is that you're driving me nuts!", Moe yelled. "You just go and kiss and flirt with a half naked gent dressed as an Indian and you don't even listen to me! You didn't listen to when I told ya to not spend your share of _my_ fortune and you didn't listen to me when I told ya to come over!"

Larry fixed Moe a look of confusion. "Are ya saying ya jealous?"

Moe tightened his jaw, but even that gave too much of it away. "Don't play with me.", he growled.

"Why? Did it hurt you?", Larry accused.

"Just shut your trap, Larry.", Moe warned. "I don't care what you think."

Larry then narrowed his eyes. "Well did you ever care about what _I_ thought about you flirting with the waitress?", Larry criticized. "Did you ever think about how _I_ felt?"

Moe glared at Larry baffled. "You said you weren't -"

"Well I lied!", Larry hollered. "I lied because I knew you did it on purpose! You know that I'm the one that you love to play with! You use me like I'm your...your _pet_!" Larry kept belting out remarks that he had bottled up inside from deep down in him, how so close to shedding a waterfall. Moe just stood stunned at how much steam the kid was blowing off. Never has he seen Larry snap like a fire cracker on Fourth of July. It was so...lascivious.

"All ya do is hurt me!", Larry continued inflamed. "Ya think only about ya self and never anything to any-"

But Larry didn't get anything further from there, because Moe put his hands on Larry's cheeks and silenced the blowing mad tumbleweed with his lips touching Larry's. The clown haired fool widened his eyes, being so stunned. Was this really happening, or was Devil Larry playing tricks on him?

But Larry didn't want to know, and he didn't care to. Moe was kissing him, and that's what Larry's always wanted! What he's always dreamed of! So, he rolled his eyes back and shut them and kissed Moe back just as passionately. Both engaged in a mild yet intimate kiss as Larry put his hands on Moe's cheeks and Moe moved his on Larry's hips. The kiss then turned to a hot full-on make out session as the two's tongues met. Larry leaned on the bricked wall as he and Moe continued to deep kiss.

Moe, having Larry pressed against the wall, then moved his open mouth to the panting porcupine's throat, sucking the soft skin. Larry continued to keep his eyes closed securely in pleasure and tipped his head back, moaning lightly. "_Mmm_...o-oh god." Feeling like he was gonna faint due to the intimacy, Larry wrapped his arms around Moe's neck. "Oh Moe..._hmmm_."

The two continued to get rough when Larry lost himself in the moment, not wanting this moment to ever end. He put one hand up Moe's beanie and one down on his lower back, almost pulling the headwear and off and lift up Moe's shirt.

But Moe broke away from Larry quickly, panting for air. He fixed the fuzzball with a glare of both self-conscious and contrition. "Maybe this was all too much for a first kiss, especially in public.", Moe muttered, rubbing the back of his neck and readjusted his beanie.

Larry but his own lip and fixed his eyes on the concrete, feeling guilty that maybe he was the one that made it all too much, getting carried away. He just loved Moe's kiss and all. "Yeah. Little bit too intimate I guess.", Larry admit, though he didn't give a crap if it was out in the open. Just as long as if Moe was really kissing him then it was all fine with Larry. And the moans meant that Larry indeed enjoyed it.

Both then walked back to Fremont Street's big festival as soon as the monstrous huge screen went to it's daily Bon Jovi montage. The whole moment and excitement was alluring and Moe. They stood breath taken as the screen went to the finale song Living On a Prayer. As Larry payed close attention on the lyrics, he saw that the lyrics matched the relationship of him and Moe when the words _"'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We got each other and that's all for love."_ came on. Soon he realized that he defiantly _was_ living on a prayer. He got to kiss Moe, a dream half way coming true.

As the epic chorus came to where the screen went to a whole galaxy of footage of YouTube covers of the exact same song just flying by and the words_ "Take my hand. We'll make it, I swear."_ came, Larry lived in the music and took Moe's hand to his, just holding his hand. Moe glanced at Larry where the other had a sweet smile. Moe then glanced at their meeting hands then fixed his slight back to Larry, smiling softly back, but smaller than Larry's, as if it was a fake smile. He would've let one rip on Larry in that moment because the bowl-head wasn't a romantic sap and Larry's just being his imbecile self as usual, but he keeps forgetting that he's undercover.

Larry leaned forward then whispered_ "I love you" _to Moe's ear so he can hear him over the loud music and cheers of the crowd. Moe nod.

But that was it. He only nod, not doing the same to Larry. It was a good think Larry was too ecstatic and filled with joy to even notice and he kissed Moe gently on the cheek, then embraced his love in an affectionate hug. Moe can tell Larry was grinning happily like a champion at the Olympics, hugging Moe tight...

...but Moe's smile faded. Did he really wanna do this to Larry now? The kid is so madly in love with him, and Moe feels guilty.

As much as he wanted to play the game just for now and give the kid what he wants, he didn't want to hurt Larry.


	7. Up On the Tower

Chapter 7: Up On the Tower

**Quickie up ahead for all you hard core slash lovers ;) Arm yourselves for it though. Profanity in it.**

As much as Moe liked seeing the kid happy as a tail wagging cocker spaniel, the whole _I love you_ thing just wasn't sinking in. Moe certainly wasn't the mushy sappy guy anyway, other than Larry, who keeps holding his hand and kissing Moe on the cheeks and lips, playing with the fake sap's raven BowlCut, running his fingers through his bangs.

It did not feel fair for Moe to be faking love smiles while Larry's were real. Moe didn't want to scar the kid either.

Today was the last full day of all three Stooges's Vegas vacation, so Moe wanted to make the day memorable for him and Larry, before everything must get back to the way they were in L.A.

"I was thinking we can see a show tonight.", Moe decided.

"A show?!", Larry asked incredulously, almost enough for the whole employees and customers of of McDonald's to hear. "What kind of a show?!"

Moe leaned against his chair at Larry's enthusiasm. "Calm yourself,dude.", he assured to Larry, though he wished he would've said anything else besides 'dude'.

"But we've never been to a performance in _years_!", Larry said. "What show?!"

Moe thought for a moment then fixed his focus on a small booklet of shows above the napkins. He opened it up and scrolled through the choices for anything good. "There's the Blue Man Group, Rob Stewart, Celine Dion, Elton John..."

"Bleh! None of that old fashion has-been crap.", Larry assured. "Besides, their not romantic and elegant enough."

"Yeah, you're right.", Moe said, though wondered how many times he's agreed with him during the whole trip. Moe went on listing the variations. "There's Shania Twain, Cirque Du Soleil..."

Larry almost spit out his already taken Mountain Dew when Moe mentioned Cirque Du Soleil. "That's it! Right there!"

X x x x

"Well looks like we'll be seeing one called Zarkana.", Moe assured.  
"Zar...kana?", Larry pronounced. "Seems...foreign and odd for a name."

"It's French so of course the name's a bit off of the tongue.", Moe insisted. "But don't judge a book by its cover."

"I suppose that's true. The French are filled with weird language and tradition. I'll never understand them, literally.", Larry said. "So when's the show?"

"Not until 7 tonight. We got plenty of time for last shenanigans after we validate the tickets."

Larry raised an eyebrow. "7 pm tonight?". The red head pulled up his sleeve, revealing what was three watches. Moe glared puzzled.

"Hey. What's the idea with the three watches?", Moe tutted.

"That's the way I tell the time.", Larry responded.

"_How_ do you tell the time?"

Larry showed off his watches, explaining each watch's function. "This one runs ten minutes slower every two hours. _This_ one's twenty minutes fast every four hours. The one in the middle is broken and stopped at 2 o'clock."

Moe seemed puzzled and raised an eyebrow. "Well how do ya tell the time?"

"I take the ten minutes on _this_ one and subtract to by the twenty minutes on _that_ one, then I divide it by the 2 in the middle."

Moe, trying to calculate correctly in his head, slightly nodded. "Well what time is it now?"

"Ah!" Larry then reached into his back pocket and held out a stop watch. "Ten minutes to 4!"

Moe had a fake grin on his face then took the watch from Larry. "Hmm, so it is.", Moe sarcastically muttered, making him sound impressed. Then the wise guy turned on the porcupine, lifting off his fedora then smashed the clock against Larry's skull.

"Ooh!", Larry shrieked. "W-what's up with that? I thought you wouldn't go all regular Moe Howard while here."

"Well what just happened was an exception, ya muskrat.", Moe claimed.

Larry readjusted his fedora then smile a playful grin. "But ya know, there's something about the way you take control that holds me."

Moe glared at the smirking goof. "Come on. Lets get goin' before I bust up ya leg again.", he muttered. The bowl-head had just begun to move along until he felt someone take his hand. Moe looked back and saw that it was Larry.

"A kiss?", Larry playfully suggested.

Inside, Moe wanted to give a kiss his own way by simply bucking the grape head in the kisser. But he had to resist, so with a sigh Moe formed a fake smile and leaned forward, placing a "sweet" kiss on Larry's lips. When done, Larry had the most widest grin Moe's ever seen on the sap's face, and with his own Moe had a fake in love smile that even fooled Larry. "Can we go on how?"

"Well where do ya wanna go then?", Larry catechized. "We only have like four hours until we gotta get to the Aria for the show." Larry then went into his usual polluted mind as he thought of all of the "activities" the two could do to pass the time.

"Don't get any ideas, fuzzball.", Moe drawled.

"I wasn't getting ideas,", Larry teased.

"Don't lie to me, ya schmuck.", Moe said. "The ridiculous grin on ya goofy face gives it away."

"Ah alright. Ya got me.", Larry chuckled.

"Hey wait a moment. How's about that one outlet mall, y'know the one we passed when we came here."

X x x x

Moe and Larry strolled around the mall just observing everything to pass the time for the show, window shopping. But unlike the shops at the Caesars Palace, these stores didn't really take much to the two's likening. It wasn't until that they had finally reached a mens department store, and even near an Auntie Anne's.

While Moe observed the cologne section, Larry glanced back at the pretzels then back to Moe, remembering when he bought Moe a sugary cinnamon one back at the gas station, how Moe was so friendly to him. And when Larry found Moe with that girl. An idea came to Larry. "Hey Moe. Do ya mind if I borrow $20?"

Moe fixed Larry a glare. "I don't think so. I ain't gonna be lending ya any of _my_ dough so you can blow it off."

"How am I gonna blow off the money, Moe?", Larry tutted. "This is a mall. There are no casinos here."

"Still, there's no way I'm giving any of my money to ya."

"Not even if I wanna use the $20 to get ya a gift?", Larry said, playfully imitating a sweet housewife.

Moe stared at Larry blankly. "A gift?", he softly implied.

"Uh-huh."

Moe thought for a moment then sighed, reaching into his wallet, his new brown own. "If you as such as get me anything preposterous, I'll bash ya brain with it.", Moe warned, handing Larry the $20.

"I bet I'd enjoy it.", Larry chuckled as he walked away, leaving Moe alone. The bowl-head glanced back at Larry then sighed. That kid, he thought. He knew that his leadership skills has a grip on Larry, but what was it about the other that had a grip on Moe?

And so there the wise guy stood, wondering about wether he can play this cruel game or...give in. And then, Moe groaned. "Why am I even thinking about this? Just let the goon live in his own world." With that, Moe grabbed a nearby cologne that had the sticker 'Try Me' on it then sampled.

Larry had gotten the cinnamon pretzel just for Moe then walked back into the department store, pleased to see Moe wasn't busy with a spoiled dunce this time. As soon as Moe saw Larry coming back he saw that Larry had a pretzel with him, cinnamon in fact.

"You did _not_! Again?", Moe inquired incredulously.

"Again.", Larry giggled.

Moe, with a very enthusiastic smile that made Larry swoon, grabbed the warm great and munched hungrily. Larry gazed at his love, enjoying seeing him so ecstatic. "Ya know, you should smile more.", Larry said. "And when topped with that sock on ya head, ya seem even more irresistible."

Moe glared at the human porcupine then laughed. "You're somethin' else, y'know that Porcupine?"

"Oh I know, Moe. I know."

Larry then found himself wanting to lick the cinnamon off of Moe's mouth again, but except from last time, that's exactly what he did. Larry came closer to Moe until their noses were just inches apart. Moe had already finished the pretzel whole and swallowed what was already in his throat as Larry brought the tip of his tongue to Moe's cinnamon covered mouth. Moe could feel his heart pound in his chest as Larry slowly cleaned him off, crumpling the Auntie Anne's bag. At this, the touch of Larry's tongue on him, Moe moaned softly. And down there, Moe couldn't help but grow a cucumber.

"Wow. You smell so good.", Larry moaned when noticing the sample Moe had taken earlier. "Really good."

"You like it?", Moe muttered, placing both hands on Larry's sides, where he was very sensitive and becomes aroused if anyone touches him there right.

"Yeah, I like it. I like it a lot.", Larry whispered, indeed becoming turned fully on like a light switch as Moe held him. "Oh my god. Right there.", he moaned, his lips touching Moe's as he spoke. "I want you so bad."

Eventually, Larry kissed Moe gently then they connected their jaws like a missing puzzle piece. Both tongue kissed passionately right in the middle of the store until Larry broke away and took his hand, leading him to the fitting room. There was an wolf in his pants that needed to be set free.

"What are we doin' here?", Moe questioned.

"Just you wait.", Larry whispered. The two finally made it to an open stall where Larry pushed Moe in first then locked the door. Larry then pushed Moe against the wall, ramming his tongue into Moe's mouth, kissing him hungrily.

Moe moaned and groaned as Larry moved his tongue like a snake inside of Moe's mouth, searching around the inside of his mouth like it owned it. Moe's mouth tasted like...well cinnamon from the pretzel and Larry loved the flavor. "You taste so damn good.", Larry moaned, his voice going all husky.

The two kept making out as Larry took off Moe's jacket then began to unbutton the bowl-head's shirt. "No no no.", Moe hissed, then chuckled. "We can't do this here, Larry. We can't..._mmmm_."

"We can and we WILL.", Larry rasped. "I want you so fucking bad right now." Larry succeeded when all of the buttons were off and slipped the shirt off Moe's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and lay next to Moe's gray jacket.

Moe sank deeper into the hard wall as he could and rolled his head back as Larry moved his mouth to his neck, sucking his sweet skin. Moe squint his brown eyes and opened his jaw wide, panting and gasping for air. He was amazed at how controlling and fierce Larry was, and it turned him on to the extreme. "You're bad.", he moaned. "You're bad." The kid had a hold on him, he had him enjoying the intimacy, so much that Moe didn't really care and didn't fight back to take back control.

"I get that from hanging around other bad boys.", Larry said, taking off his own jacket and shirt. Moe was now deeply aroused. He placed his hands on the back of Larry's curled and twisted red head, knocking off the porcupine's fedora off his head, as Larry continued to taste the soft skin of Moe's neck then kiss his shoulder blades. Moe couldn't believe the kid was making him, the tough guy, feel like jelly.

Soon things began to get real rough as both men unbuckled their pants and let them and their boxers fall to the ground. They were now naked, nothing left on. "You gonna fuck me,huh? Ya gonna fuck me?", Moe hissed.

"Ya want it?"

"Yeah. I want it."

"Then say it, Moe.", Larry demanded. "Say it to me!"

"Fuck me, Larry. Fuck me.", Moe said lustfully. "Fuck me now! Fuck me now, ya bad boy!"

Larry did this and Moe gasped and huffed and puffed and screamed as Larry pinned him to the wall, getting Moe's legs around his waist and pushed his erect member into Moe's entrance as hard and rapidly as he could. Moe gasped loud and pant heavy as his back banged back and forth on the wall, having a major orgasm and going into ecstasy, letting out hot breaths. Larry sure was fucking him and Moe loved it.

"Oh god! Oh m-my god!", Moe yelped. "Yeah! Yeah! _Hmmm_! _Ahh_!"

Things were now getting heavy and the atmosphere around the aroused men was tense and hot. Things were tight. Larry repeatedly pushed and grind inside of Moe, trying his best to not erupt like a volcano. Moe tried the same. Sweat dripped and poured down their backs as Larry hard thrust, breathing heavily and panting. Moe proceed on screaming under his breath so that no one hears them, not even the whole mall.

"Oh...geez. _Hmmm_! Don't stop! Don't stop!", Moe shrieked as Larry's thrust became deep and sharp, like if he wants to bust Moe up.

The lust that had grown in each of them went on for a moment more until the fuel ran out, and the quickie was over. Thankfully, neither had burst or else it'll be the store's problem. Moe un-wrapped his legs as Larry let him go, both of them panting for air. Both men fastened their pants back up and laughed silently together. "I-I can't believe we just did that!", Moe chuckled. "Right in public!"

"So what?", Larry said, still breathing. "There's nothing wrong with public displays of affection. At least I locked the door."

"Kissing and holding hands are displays of affection, ya muskrat.", Moe corrected. "Not leading the person to a fitting room and busting them up like a piñata with their own stick." Moe couldn't help but giggle.

"Says the one who was screaming and begging for me to fuck him and to not stop.", Larry sneered.

"Don't criticize me.", Moe growled, blushing red, trying to hide a smile. "But what I want to know is where did the dominate Larry Fine come from."

Larry glared at Moe then smirked. "When lust gets the best of ya, you're bound to become dominate to get what you want, and that is what I've always wanted."

Moe fixed Larry a glance of confusion, though more stunned. "You've always wanted to take control?"

Larry glared at the bowl head, who's hair was halfway messy and his beanie was almost off, dully. "Besides _that_."

Moe thought for a moment then widened his half sleepy eyes. "You mean...you've wanted to...to..."

"Yes, Moe.", Larry finished, his tone straight. "Whatever high educated word you were gonna substitute for the meaning is a 'yes'."

Moe glared blankly then glanced at his watch to change the subject, seeing that it was 6:05 already. "Geez! We gotta get to the Aria for the show, ASAP!"

X x x x

"By far, that was the most eccentric show I've ever seen!", Larry exclaimed. "The acts! The tricks! Everything!"

"Calm yourself, ya hound.", Moe assured. "Don't blow up."

It was now ten minutes to 9 o'clock. What else could the two do? "Looks like we got time for one more activity.", Moe declared. "What is there?"

"Oh Moe! Can we go to the Eiffel Tower at the Paris hotel? _Please_?!", Larry begged like a child begging his parents for an ice cream cone.

"All the way up _there_?", Moe inquired. "Come on, Porcupine. Ya know I'm afraid of heights."

"Look who's talking. You're the wise guy who put all three of us on the 46th floor back at the Caesars Palace.", Larry backfired.

"Oh a smart one, eh?", Moe growled. "Remind me to tear out ya tonsils out later."

"I'll make a note of it.", Larry chuckled. "But come on, Moe! It's our last night! Please!"

Moe rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew he had to say 'yes' or else the kid wouldn't quit bitching. "Alright. Ya got me. Let's go."

X x x x

Now Moe and Larry were cramped up in the tiny elevator while going up God knows how many levels. Moe watched from the glass window of how much they were going, becoming anxious. He wasn't kidding when staying he was afraid of heights. Before he realized it, Moe had gotten a hold of Larry's hand and held it tight. Larry looked at their meeting hands,feeling his heart melt. He glared at Moe now then Moe looked at him, their eyes meeting. "It'll be alright. You'll be ok.", Larry assured Moe, chuckling. "Ya have to get shaken like a chihuahua."

"That's right.", the woman who's job was to lead the residences up to the top of the tower. "We even have gates so you can just be at ease. Although, I quite like to still see you two hold hands.", she laughed.

Moe glared at the woman and Larry, embarrassed, wanting to snatch his hand away. "I ain't scared.", he lied, blushing.

"Sure you aren't.", Larry sarcastically said. "Then why are ya holding my hand?"

"Because I feel like it and that's all I'm gonna say.", Moe grumbled, blushing more.

Their hostess glared sweetly at the "love birds". "I take it that you gentlemen are a couple?"

Moe glared at them both again then formed a half smile. "You guessed it." Larry, on the other hand, had a huge smile that said "in love".

"Well you two seem like a really cute pair in my opinion.", the rosy cheeked woman claimed.

Moe thought about that remark. He didn't know wether to disagree. He wanted to. But his brown eyes glanced sideways to Larry, seeing the goon's sweet smile. The kid sure does have the most adorable smirk that even any dames Moe's known couldn't top. Moe then felt his heart grow, so he then hid his face by turning his entire head to the window again, having a now full smile.

At last, Moe and Larry had reached their distinction. After stepping out of the extremely cramped up elevator, they both were breath taken by the most movie scene like view they've ever seen. The scenery was literally enough to make even a convicted killer who's done 20 years in prison weep. Sure enough, it even made Moe Howard almost shed a tear.

"My god.", he softly said. "It's beautiful." They could see all of the city night lights of Vegas from up from up there, and it pretty much kicked their hotel room's view in the dirt.

Both could not take their blue and brown eyes off of the scenery, it being beyond past amazing. If this is the view that half the size of the actual tower can give, imagine the view of real Paris, France from the real Eiffel Tower.

Moe continued to stare speechless, letting one tear slide down his cheek, when he glanced over at Larry, the goof's smile now wider and joyful. If it wasn't for Larry beckoning for them to come up here, Moe wouldn't be in love with the view. He wouldn't even be in love with Larry at the moment either.

Now Moe's heart expand to maybe it was 1000x wider and more blood pumping as he glared at Larry. If he wasn't ever feeling affectionate and attracted to the curled and twisted haired imbecile, he was now.

Moe moved himself closer to Larry and, not too bashfully, put his hand on Larry's cheek. Larry turned his head to Moe, where his brown eyes sparkled in the captured city light. In fact, the light shined on Moe's entire face and made him even more handsome. His eyes were so shiny that Larry could see his own reflection in them.

To Moe's perspective, the light did the same justice to Larry, the fuzzball's crystal blue eyes sparkled too.

It certainly was like a movie, the moment being so right. Both men came closer to where they were inches away, not breaking eye contact. Moe put his other hand on Larry's other cheek while Larry placed his on Moe's shoulders.

Then, the two closed their eyes and eventually kissed. Their lips touched each other gently first then fit secretly like a glove.

Mow wrapped his arms all around Larry's neck and Larry did the same. This kiss was so amazing by its own perfect self and made this unforgettable moment complete.

It was here that Moe really fell for Larry, so for tonight, he put the game aside and let loose.

**I'm** **not through yet ;)**


	8. Let Love Loose

Chapter 8: Letting Love Loose

**This whole chapter is of Moe and Larry just letting love take them, making love if you put it that way. If you do not favor male slash then ya wasting ya time reading the whole story**

Once the door of Moe's, and Larry's, hotel room swung open the two barged in as they engaged in a tongue fest, not even caring to turn on the light which. What happened in the fitting room earlier was only lust wanting to get out. What's happening here is Moe and Larry letting love loose.

Moe shut the door closed using his foot to kick it shut. He didn't take his hands off of Larry one bit. He pinned Larry to the door and moved his mouth to the fuzz head's throat, sucking his skin like a leech.

Larry tipped his head back, hitting the door and having his fedora fall off, moaning. "_Hmmm_...huh..." He moved his hands to the back of Moe's cranium, pulling off his beanie and roamed his fingers through the bowl head's straight jet black hair, messing up his bangs.

Moe slipped off Larry's navy blue Barbour tailored jacket then unbuttoned his dress shirt, revealing his bare chest. "Well, you're a real stick figure.", Moe chuckled.

"You barely noticed?", Larry laughed.

"Yup. But that'll do for now."

Moe moved his lips to Larry's hungry ones. They both lip locked while Moe undressed his upper body by starting with slipping off his gray Barbour tailored jacket then unbuttoning his shirt.

"You just never get enough intimacy do ya, Moe.", Larry said between wet kisses, putting his on Moe's back pocket of his pants, gripping the bowl head's buttock through the jean fabric.

"_Mmm_ god.", Moe moaned, his voice going all husky. "Tight grip ya got there, Porcupine. Quite a handful aren't ya?", he chuckled.

"Only when ya drive me enough.", Larry stated, whispering deviously into Moe's ear.

The tension was all getting really sexually exciting now. Moe moved his hands to Larry's bare arms and lead him to their shared king sized bed, pushing Larry down and hungrily licked the curve of the fuzzball's neck. Larry sighed with delight, whining softly, and brought his hands to Moe's back, moving freely as they explored every spot and space of the smooth skin as if he were a blind individual feeling for a certain object or building. Larry then clawed at Moe's back. Moe groaned at the touch of Larry's nails digging into his skin, moaning. Moe would always nag for the fuzzball to trim his claws, but this time, it was the only time where long nails were a good thing. The feel of Larry's nails piercing into his back was so orgasmic and Moe let out another sigh of pleasure. Like Larry with the slaps and smacks and pokes and everything, what was pain to others was erotic pleasure to Moe.

"Oh boy.", Moe's voice came out in a strangled rasp against Larry's neck. "For the first time, I'm glad you don't obey me when I tell ya to trim those pussycat claws of yours." The bowl head let out a slight orgasmic groan and arched his back like he's been poked by the devil's pitchfork, causing him to push his own erect member onto Larry's, rubbing against the fuzzball's locked away rigid pole.

"Oh wow...", Larry mumbled. He trailed one hand down the heavy breathing man on top of him and pushed it into Moe's pants, grabbing a hold of his bottom once again. "You're get'n frisky now. I like it.", Larry muttered when his voice became raspy, his breathing with the exertion.

"I ain't the only one get'n feisty.", Moe muttered, breathing down Larry's neck. "You're get'n quite touchy since you keep clenching my ass." Moe then buried his face in the porcupine's neck, gasping and whining softly as the touch of Larry's grasp was on his bottom check. "Ooh..._ahh_ but you're make'n me love it." Moe took one hand and clenched Larry's arm for a while then dragged it down Larry's chest then to his core then to his abdomen, his index finger getting caught in the button of Larry's jeans. Moe felt his rigid pole get hardened. He needed to let the snake out to breathe, he and Larry.

"Should we?", Moe inquired.

"Of course we should, Moe.", Larry insisted. "Can't let them suffocate can we?"

Moe chuckled. "I guess not."

And sure enough, both men began to unfasten their jeans again, but this time more time taking and not as rushed as the lustful episode episode earlier. Sure the passion was growing along with their erections, but this is to be a slow passionate moment.

Both pants and boxers were thrown to the floor just next to the foot of the bed that was suppose to be just for one but now had to be a bed for two. Moe started at a slow and gentle push of his penis inserting Larry's entrance. Larry whimpered and bit down on his lower lip. He slowly shut his blue eyes as he grunt and breathed heavily out of pure ecstasy when Moe went even further into him. Larry pressed the back of his frizzy hair further into the pillow as he let out a pant. "Oh god..._yeah_..."

Moe returned to burring his face in the heat of Larry's neck as he thrust more deeper and faster and harder, groaning and moaning and pant heavily out of sheer pleasure. "Boy...t-this is get'n really tense now. Oh god..._hmmm_..." Moe breathed hoarsely as he was close to sweet release, pumping himself more and more rapidly into Larry as he possibly could, so forceful that the bed began to slowly rock. "Oh geez...not now..."

"Yes now.", Larry keened. He, too, was close to ejaculation. "Come on, Moe. _Mmm_ oh god...come on." He moved his hands to the bed spread and clenched them for dear life. "_sssss_...come on..."

"Beg me to.", Moe demand, now reclaiming his usual control after letting Larry have it in the fitting room. "Beg for me."

"Please, Moe.", Larry requisitioned, breathing so heavily that his chest moved up and down. He was so close to releasing, so close to burst like a pimple. "Please."

"I don't like your begging. It ain't demanding enough. That's nothing.", Moe hoarsely declared. "Beg harder. Beg _harder_!"

Larry gasped for air and moaned loudly, then whining like a spoiled 2 year old. "Please, Moe. Please!"

"Ya gonna have to scream for me. Scream!"

Larry didn't want to do so. He didn't want the whole floor or even the whole hotel to hear him holler as he constantly plead for sweet and easy ejaculation. Sure he wanted Moe to plead for him to screw him and all and hear him scream as he did so, but now Larry was feeling insecure. Oh but Larry needed to release himself, he needed to come. Plus, surly hearing lovers do fornication wasn't a first in the hotel.

"I'm not hearing ya.", Moe said. "Beg! _Beg_!"

"Please, Moe! _Ahh_...please, Moe! Do it! I need you to! I can't take it anymore!"

Satisfied, Moe thrust harder into Larry's hole to where they became sharp and fast, bucking his hips faster as a mild orgasm came back and threatened to have both he and Larry spurt. This sexual intercourse felt so extremely damn good, so much passion flowing. Moe threw his head back as he went into extreme ejaculation.

Larry pant and gasp for air he was having a spasm too. As much as he tried to breathe, to no avail because of Moe's weight and body on top of him. Larry let one hand stop clenched the bed spread and turn to where the palm was showing, twitching like as if he was having a seizure. Moe made a hand move to Larry's and held it, taking it, as Moe proceed to move himself in and out of the fuzz head.

"Larry...I'm gonna burst...oh god!", Moe yelped. "Oh geez..._ahh_!"

All was like a sundae with a cherry on top when Larry and Moe finally shot their load, shrieking as they both climaxed.  
Then, it was over.

Mow felt his arm muscles shake and snap until he collapsed on top of Larry as his body relaxed. Then he rolled onto his side of the bed, lying almost lifeless. For what seemed like minutes going by just staring at the ceiling and catching their breathes, Moe reached into the drawer and pulled out two cigarettes and a lighter. He handed one to Larry and laid back down, getting them covered with the bed sheets. He lit both post coital cigarettes until they were ready and on they smoked.

"This had been the best day and night ever.", Larry triumphantly stated, putting the butt of the cigarette to his lips and inhaled again, then exhaled. "Sad that it had to end. All good things come to an end."

Moe glanced at the wide smiling goof and felt his heart sink. Feeling guilty, Moe just turned his head towards the glass window, staring at their view, traveling into inner deep thoughts.

_Do I really want to do this now? As much as I hate the twerp being like a complete dunce, it's nice to see him smile at least. Can I really break his heart, crumble it to where it's just a ball? Do I really want to stab the heart, or kick it in the dirt, or squeeze it until it explodes?_

_Why do I care? I'm not suppose to feel all sympathetic towards the dolt. I've never had and I never will. So why do I feel remorseful about playing Larry like a card? I've hurt the kid millions of times where it's impossible to keep track, but that's external hurt. This would be internal hurt if I go on with it._

_Sure I've heart the kid and the other dimwit that one time in Atlanta when we set out to save the orphanage and I lost my mind at the theater, but what else was I to do? Larry just criticized me and then something just snapped! But I never meant for them to leave. I've never even imagined we would split, not even when we's were little small fries. They're all I've ever had._

_But I did miss them. Missed slapping them around and all, but mostly missed seeing them in all. And, I missed how me and Larry would work together time to time. Maybe he wanted to work close to me always because he really did like me. But I never liked him, not like how he likes me, how he loves me._

At that moment, Larry let the cigarette die out and then cuddled next to Moe. Just before going into slumber, he yawned _"I love you.", _then fell asleep with a smile on his face. Moe sighed. He pat Larry's back and rubbed it while the porcupine was in slumber. Moe turned to face Larry, where he saw yet again how adorable the kid seemed when sleeping. Moe bit his lip and sighed again. Remorse overwhelmed the leader and, as much as he tried to be tough and all, Moe became watery in his dark chocolate colored eyes. He then formed a half smile.

"I know kid. I know."


	9. Confrontation

**Chapter 9: Confrontation**

***Just to give a heads up, strong language and a very violent Larry Fine up ahead***

The morning sun had risen and at about noon the Stooges were out of Vegas and back on the path to L.A. Moe was back at the wheel. As much as he tried to focus on the deserted cracked road, his mind was for from easy. Just four hours more and everything will return to their dull selfs again, pretend like nothing happened back there. What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, Moe kept reminding himself. Larry had to know that things won't always stay how we want them to be forever. All good things do come to an end.

Moe didn't know wether to be excited to get home, or just groan about it.

Moe twisted the handle of the faucet of the mens restroom and splashed the cool water that was cupped in his palms onto his face, the cold liquid wakening him up now and was oh so refreshing since the weather was burning hot. Moe then glared at his reflection in the cracked mirror, seeing that he still appeared scruffy. His brown eyes weary and red. He still had his beanie on though. Just 3-4 more hours and he can throw the oversized sock in the fire. "Quit feel'n sympathetic, Moses.", he muttered to himself. "You're a grown strong gent. You're Dyna-Moe, you're Moe Howard." But then, Moe shook his head and sighed remorsefully. "And you're a real ass for doing this to the kid."

Moe grumbled then bust open the door to where he went out of the restroom and then pass the small gas station and met Curly and Larry back outside next to the muscle car. One glare at Larry and Moe groaned.

"You ok?", Larry inquired when examining how groggy the chief looked. He was about to put his hand on Moe's shoulder but once he saw the stare Moe usually gives when he's about to bite the hand that feeds him and Larry drew away.

"I'm good.", Moe assured, his voice raspy. "Let's just move on." With a groan, Moe made his way to the drivers side.

"You want some-"

"No I do _not_ want coffee, or a pretzel, or a donut, or anything.", Moe stated. "Let's just saddle up and leave."

"Nothing?", Larry inquired, sounding shocked and a bit lamented. "Ok. If you say so." Larry shrugged then returned to the passengers seat.

X x x x

The stress and anxiety was getting to Moe and he felt nauseous. Not a rest stop for miles. Moe could feel his breakfast come up and he groaned. "I gotta stop."  
"What?", Curly asked.

"I gotta stop now!"

Yells of questions were let loose from Larry and Curly as Moe pulled the car over to the side and stopped. Moe bolt out of the drivers side and dashed to the roadside ditch where he tossed his cookies. _"GAHH!"_

Larry and Curly stepped out of the car, shocked at what was going on, almost horrified that Moe was vomiting. "Oh my god.", Larry said, flabbergasted. "What happened?"

"Moe blew his grits. That's what happened.", Curly assured his clown haired friend.

Larry turned to Curly and fixed him a scowl that Moe would give. "I can see that he tossed his cookies.", he uttered.

"Cookies? Oh boy! I'd like to have a batch! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!", the enthusiastic dolt stated.

Larry then felt the urge to become Moe even, seeing that the actual Moe isn't able to buck him off since was ill, and glared at Curly. Years observing and admiring Moe and how he pulls out the slapstick would avail Larry. He did have to learn to be the strong and wise one when they all split. "Would ya like raisin or chocolate chip?"

"I'll take chocolate chip! Woop Woop Woop!" Curly rubbed his palms together and painted an excited grin on his dopey face.

"You got it." Then Larry let hand rip away, smacking Curly across the snout.

"Ow! _HMMM_!", Curly wailed. "Why you! I'll-"

"You'll _what_?", Larry stated, staring down the bald other as Moe would. Curly, being too use to when Moe stares him down and not aware that it's Larry now, stumbled back with a_ "nyah!"_ and twiddled his fingers nervously.

"I'll stand down.", Curly shakily replied.

"That' a boy." Larry then looked down at Moe, who was crouched down and looked like he was panting heavily. Larry carefully made his way down the small hill to comfort the soup bowl one. From the way he's been acting since they all woke up Moe's been acting peculiar, and it began to worry Larry.

Once Larry was finally to Moe he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, what's the matter with-", but Moe got to his feet and turned quickly, taking Larry's hand off of him, clenching his four fingers.

"Don't put a hand on me!", Moe exclaimed. Larry was so stunned by the outburst that he would've stumbled back and fall on the died out yellow grass if Moe wasn't griping him.

"What the hell is your problem, Moe?", Larry exclaimed. "I was just try'n to help."

"Well don't!", Moe hollered. He let one hand rip freely on Larry, slapping him across the face so rapidly that Larry had fallen to the ground thanks to Moe releasing him. "Just leave me alone." Moe began to walk up the hill while Larry laid flat on the ground, just staring up at the partly cloudy sky. "What just happened?", he questioned to himself. "How can Moe just...go back to his usual controlling self so quickly?"

"Hey tumbleweed! Quit napping and get on back in the mobile!"

Larry finally picked himself up, brushing the grass off of him, and made his way up the hill, walking slowly for he was more confused than depressed.

X x x x

Larry said not a word during the rest of the long 2 hours that they were in the car. He didn't even take a glance at Moe. Despite Curly's thunderous poppa bear snoring, the silence was music to Moe's ears. Eventually he cooled down, though his mind was still uneasy. But the peace and quiet was all that it took for him to ease off. Moe turned his head a bit to look at Larry, who turned his head away from Moe and stared out the window as they drove past the mountains, a sign that they were almost home thankfully. Moe figured to let the kid be.

Meanwhile, Larry just gazed at the grassy mountains, going into deep thoughts. _What's going on with Moe? Why does he act like nothing's changed..._

At about 10 minutes to 5:45, the Stooges had at long last arrived back home in L.A. All three struggled up the stairs as they held their baggage. "Why can't we just use the elevator like everyone else?", Curly asked as he huffed and puffed every step.

"Because elevators are for lazy saps.", Moe assured. He set down his suit case on a step and turned and let one rip on Curly.

"What was that for?!", Curly wailed. If his hands weren't full he'd rub the fresh red spot on his cheek.

"For think'n like a lazy sap." Moe then glanced at Larry then let one rip as well.

"What the-?! What was _that_ for?!"

"That's for absolutely nothing.", Moe assured, but then did a double take. "Oh wait, that's one of the reasons. Seconds is if you were thinking the same thing." Moe picked his case back up and the three continued to march up the stairs. Larry narrowed his eyes, and he wanted to know.

Once Moe had opened up their apartment door all three at once shuffled in, getting stuck along with the addition of their baggage. "Spread out!", Moe hollered. One by one, all three Stooges entered the tiny apartment.

When Moe shut the door, Larry dropped his things and turned to face Moe. "Alright, speak up.", he said, crossing his arms. "What's gotten into you?"

Moe cocked his head. "Whataya mean?"

"Why are ya all of a sudden letting slaps rain down now, after leaving Vegas? You're acting as if nothing's changed."

Moe then rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Not this, not now. "Look, Porcupine. I'm all drained out. I'm not in the mood for talking." Moe was about to head to the bedroom when Larry blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going? I'm not through with you.", Larry inquired, his tone like a parent with his/her teenage stubborn child.

"To the bedroom. I'm calling it a day so move your fanny!", Moe answered, getting ready to let another rip on Larry.

"Why? It's only 6:07."

"It's bedtime somewhere, ya dunce.", Moe said. "It's never too late to head in so I'll tell you this again, move it!"

Larry didn't budge. Moe became irritated. "Oh. I see I'll have to take action and move the boulder myself." Moe held up a hand with two fingers and was about to gouge Larry's eyeballs into their sockets but Larry had catlike reflexes and caught Moe's wrist.

Mow was stunned, but at the same time getting more aggravated. "Why you!" He put up his other hand but Larry caught that too.

"I wanna know why you're being the Moe Howard that never changed like we've never gone to Vegas. I wanna know why you're clobbering me all of a sudden when I just wanna help you." Larry had a serious touch in those sky blue eyes. They actually made Moe step back.

"I thought you liked it when I take control.", Moe backfired.

"But right when we already leave that you reclaim your throne? Why?"

Moe then knew he had to break the news. Here goes nothing. "Well first, let go of me and I'll be glad to tell ya."

Larry hesitated then broke away. Moe rubbed his wrists as they were clenched too tight and then spoke. "One reason is that we left the town, so I'm free to clobber you's two whenever I want again. Second is that whatever happened, happened. It'll only stay in Vegas."

Larry stared wide eyed. He felt goosebumps rise on his skin that was covered by his attire. He felt a lump in his throat and felt dizzy. Then Devil Larry's words ran threw his head. _Don't ya know the saying "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas"?_

Larry felt his blood run cold, chills run down his spine. "No.", he thought. "He couldn't be right. He _couldn't_!"

"Hey Porcupine! Ya done staring off into wonderland so I can get some shut eye?", Moe called out.

Larry finally blinked his way back to Earth and glared at Moe, feeling like he's gonna faint. "What are ya saying?", he nervously inquired, his voice all cracked. "Are you saying that what happened, all the stuff we did together, meant _nothing_ to you?!"

Moe knew he was in a deep hole now, but he's not giving up to reach back to the surface. "Not all of it. Of course I loved Cirque Du Soleil, Fremont Street, even though it was filled with half naked morons, and even the tower." Moe then gulped at the mention of when he and Larry traveled up to the top of the Eiffel Tower, the breathtaking view that couldn't be described in words but tears of such beauty, and how Moe had overcome deeper emotions for the frizzy haired dolt that he's never experienced.

"Honest to say, just the 'crazy for you' part that I was dealing.", Moe continued, crossing his arms. The truth was out.

Larry almost dropped dead from what he was hearing! Curly was in the room too, but he didn't want to break the pre-fight, afraid that he may get bonked for it. Yet, on the other hand, the groundhog was starting to take interest of the tension. "This is better than novellas! Woop Woop Woop!", he thought excitingly. "If only I had the popcorn and salt!"

"So this whole time, you were just toying with me?!", Larry exclaimed. "H-how could you, Moe?! I thought you finally did care!" His heart felt like it was seconds away from bursting as it beat so rapidly like a dribbled basket ball.

"Oh grow up, Kid!", Moe insisted. "Man up! Not everything lives up to your expectations." Moe rubbed the back of his neck and sighed tiredly. "Look. Are ya just gonna stand there and look like a fish out of water with ya mouth wide open? Close it on up, ya gonna catch flies."

True. Larry was so flabbergasted by how Moe just told him to grow some hair on his chest when he revealed that Moe was playing with his beating heart. How can he? Then, Larry was overcome with rage, he was steaming like a pot of stew. He now clenched his fists, wanting to dust Moe right off.

"You...you _bastard_!"

Moe stumbled back wide eyed, his jaw dropping to the hardwood floor, with Curly doing the same. "What did you say?", Moe muttered.

"You fucking son of a bitch! I hate you!", Larry wailed at the top of his lungs. Hot tears had made their way to the surface. Larry launched himself onto Moe where they both fell to the floor with a thud. Larry began to get a grip and choked Moe with his bare hands on his throat, shouting out more insults and vulgar language. "I hate you! You selfish bastard!" Larry repeatedly shook Moe's neck like a rattle, his soup BowlCut head repeatedly hitting the floor.

Moe then dispensed a powerful slap on Larry's face then got a hold of the boiling porcupine, getting his hands off of his neck. "Now calm down, Larry.", Moe hissed, restraining Larry. "I hate to have broke it to ya, but a man's mind goes soft as cake once he enters Vegas. A man can be careless. Why do you think a couple get hitched by Elvis when they've just met five minutes ago? It's because a man's mind goes freely-"

"Shut the fuck up!", Larry yelped, struggling to break free. "Quit being rational! You're a failure example of a man to be backstabbing someone like that! Fuck you!" Larry then spit in Moe's face, the saliva hitting Moe's face.

Moe squint his eyes to shield them. He couldn't believe that Larry had a) just insulted him, the great powerful Moses Howard, Dyna-Moe, calling him a failure example of a man, and b) spit in his face like a llama! This certainly blew his top. "Ok, that's it!" He let out an ant farm of slaps and pokes and bonks on Larry. But Larry was so enraged that he wanted a real, manly fight. Larry threw up a fist that Moe didn't see coming his way and Fine struck him on the chin. The blow was so powerful that spittle flew out from Moe's lips and he fell back.

Curly stood back amazed, yet horrified for his life like he was watching a murder scene from a horror film. "Larry, how could you!?", he exclaimed, throwing his hands to his dome head. If he had hair he'd tear them out.

"He deserves it.", Larry answered. He then kicked Moe in the gut like he was a soccer ball as he laid there helplessly. Moe groan and clenched his side.

But Larry wasn't through with Moe. Next was to destroy all that he cherishes, and there was one thing that Moe really cherishes. "You never show me mercy, so now I ain't gonna show _you_ mercy!" He bolt to the closet in the hallway and took out a baseball bat, an old fashioned wooden bat. He then returned to the living room where Curly was next to a beat up Moe. "You know what I'm gonna do with this?", Larry inquired mischievously, grinning like Jack Torrance from The Shining when he axed down the bathroom door where Wendy Torrance was hidden.

"Don't you dare struck him with that, Larry!", Curly yelled, stepping in front of Moe to defend him.

"Oh, it's not meant to batter his brains out like mashed potatoes, Curly boy.", Larry assured, grinning like a psychopath, laughing mechanically.

There was a moment of tension and scare between Moe and Curly until Larry marched to the door, swinging it open.

"Whataya gonna do, Larry?", Moe questioned, for the first time frightened of the bushy haired dolt.

"Just you wait." Larry then ran down the flight of stairs of all of the levels of the building. Moe got to his feet, avoiding the sharp pain in his sides, and dashed dashed down to follow Larry. Curly ran behind, both calling out to Larry.

"What do you think he's gonna do?", Curly asked anxiously.

"I don't know, but I do know it's gonna be something drastic.", Moe said.

Finally the two Howard's were in the parking lot where Larry rang out a whistle. "You looking for me?", he called out. Moe and Curly turned to face Larry where they saw that he stood next to their muscle car, grinning. He had his bat in his hands and looked like he's getting ready to hit one out of the park.

"Put it down, Larry.", Moe steadily command when he and Curly kept a close yet safe distance. "You don't wanna do that."

"Yes I do." Larry then clenched the bat tighter and got ready to blow. "You shattered what was mine, so I'm gonna shattered what's yours. You me to man up, so I'm manning up!" All hell broke loose as Larry swung the wooden weapon, ignoring Curly and Moe's cries of begging, and busted the glass windows of the car, glass shattering then pieces dropping to the floor.

"Larry stop it!", Moe wailed at the top of his lungs. "Larry stop! Stop it!"

Larry only ignored Moe and continued to do rampage on the mobile, smashing the hood, the rear, and the top until the car was completely trashed. Moe's had enough and tried to snatch the lethal weapon from Larry, but Larry pushed Moe forcefully away, causing him to bump into Curly. Onlookers gathered around and stared horrified at the stooges and the commotion.

Larry dropped the bat, panting heavily, then turned to Moe and Curly. A murderous look was panted on his face. "I've had it with you and your tricks and pranks.", Larry said to Moe. "You laugh at your victory but it's no fun to others. I gave you my heart and you predicted it with your heart of sharp stone. I gave you trust and you disowned it."

"Alright. So you hate me for crushing you. I get it.", Moe said, shaken up though. "But you had to go and trash my car? You got guts kid." Moe would've let one rip, but what's the use now? The more he torments the lion the more the lion's gonna snap and bite its master. Larry was already ticked off. No need to add more fire wood when the fire's still going strong. "Just get outta here.", Moe muttered. "Leave me alone."

"Oh I'll leave you alone alright." Larry turned then walked off, the gathering crowd breaking apart to make a clear path for him. "You always wanted me to get off your back, so here's your chance if Atlanta wasn't enough." That was all Larry said as he wandered off, away from all of the madness, the drama, from Moe.

Moe didn't know what to do now. He didn't think Larry would just leave so quickly. He just stood staring at his beat up muscle car that he often called his baby, saddened that it was now scraps of metal. Moe then turn to see Larry, a best friend he's had since they all were toddlers, walk off to nowhere in particular. He wanted to run to him, but didn't. Moe only stood there like his feet were super glued to the pavement. He was amazed at how the kid gave him a beating both physically and verbally. Then at how he rampaged the car. Aside from that one night in the empty alley near Fremont Street, Moe's never seen Larry flip out. The kid had balls!

And then, Moe was reminded that this whole mess started because Moe had kissed Larry's lips because he was so strangely attracted to his outbursts. Supposedly, that's what attracts Moe. Rage and outburst is all that Moe's ever known and done after all. But Larry may've given him a feeling he's never felt before; true companionship and attraction.

Sure he's got Curly, but the ignoramus would just get on his nerves in just five minutes. Larry, however, never gave Moe the crap Curly gives. Maybe all Larry does is help Moe out. Larry would keep Moe company here and there, and often times Moe enjoyed them. Larry even knew a lot about him like if he was his twin. He knew what Moe liked and disliked.

Plus, Larry was the only one who really admired Moe for who he really was inside. No other dames bothered to be with him, nor did they fancy him, but Larry did. From what Moe's seen of Larry over the years, Larry knew how to keep his temper time to time. He really did like when Moe bonks Curly over, he'd laughed about it when not defending the groundhog.

But now, the temper was snapped and Moe's only real friend and other half was leaving to somewhere unknown. _"Larry..."_ In a flash, Moe raced up the lot to get to the street, seeing to where Larry could've gone. Moe ran like no tomorrow until he passed the entrance and got to the side walk. But when he finally stopped running Moe searched left and right.

Larry was nowhere to be found.


	10. Ethan From The Park

**Chapter 10: Ethan From The Park**

Larry sat on the park bench with his face in his hands, still sniffling and crying, but less than earlier when he walked away from home. He was still angered at the cruelty of Moe and his words. "The nerve of that asshole.", he mumbled. "I should've known better."

This would now be the time where Larry Fine develops trust issues. In the distance, the song _Because of You _by Kelly Clarkson was playing. Larry couldn't be more low-spirited that ever. To add to the grief, the Thursday night breeze was chilly and Larry only had a worn out jacket. "Just perfect.", Larry sarcastically said. He just left the apartments with no money and no clothes. "God must really love me."

Then from out of the blue, a new voice was heard. "Excuse me, sir?", an unknown male voice said. "Are you alright?"

Larry took his hands away from his red puffed face and looked up, seeing a male stranger that looked like he could've been 32 years old. His hair was brunette brown and short, combed up and his eyes were hazel brown colored. He wore a jacket that looked warm and he had on Levi's. Larry didn't say a word at first but then formed a sentence at last. "Not really to be honest. In fact, I'm not alright at all."

The man that stood in front of him had a concerned expression on his face. "How come?" The gentleman then did a double take. "That is if you're comfortable taking about it.", he nervously reassured, rubbing his nape.

Larry hesitated then sighed. At least someone was talking to him politely. "I can talk.", he said. Though Larry now wanted to protect himself from being betrayed again, someone was here to keep him company. Can't be rude can he? Larry sat up straight and made room for the young man to sit on the wooden slats of the bench. "It helps to talk anyways."

The other took the open door of the opportunity and sat down next to Larry. He observed the stooge like he was an animal attraction at the zoo, wanting to comment truthfully on his tangled red locks, but had to keep to himself. "So what's the matter?", the stranger asked politely.

Larry took a deep, heavy breath and cut to the chase, clearing his throat. "I was hurt by...s-someone I thought cared about me, someone I thought liked me like I like...that person."

The gentleman folded his hand, placed them on his lap, and turned his head back to Larry, who was looking like he was on the verge of weeping again. "You mean you were in love with someone but that someone doesn't love you the same way?"

"Yeah." Larry leaned forward then fold his own hands and placed his elbows on his lap. It looked like Larry was gonna pray as he shut his eyes, but he's not the religious type, and instead he let out another sniffle. Another tear escaped his eyes and rolled down his face. "I'm sorry.", Larry apologized softly.

"It's ok to cry.", the other assured. "Real men cry." The man reached into the pocket of his Levi's jeans and pulled out a Kleenex for Larry, handing it to him.

Larry glanced at the tissue then looked at the guy that was generously offering it to him. Their eyes met, Larry's sky blue one's making eye contact with the unknown person's hazel brown eyes. Larry then saw the light of everything and a small formed on his face. "Thank you.", he said, taking the Kleenex and wiped his eyes and nose, making a loud honking noise as he blew his nose that Larry calls his little bugle.

'No problem.", the man said, trying not to burst into laughter. "My name's Ethan by the way." Ethan held out his hand to Larry, in which Larry shook.

"Larry.", Larry said, introducing himself. Now he felt a bit joyful now that he may be meeting a new friend.

"So you just left?", Ethan inquired, getting back to the discussion.

"Yeah. Just left the apartments after I smashed my roommate's car. That's the someone that I was talking about.", Larry assured. "Just left with nothing but hatred."

Ethan cocked his head to the side. "Your roommate, huh? Wow. You must've really been in love with her then if she dumped you and you went and crashed her car, man!"

Larry chuckled. "Oh no! My roommate's...", but Larry hesitated and went on,"I mean my roommate WAS a guy, before I left."

"A guy?" Ethan widened his hazel eyes. "Wait, so you're gay?"

Larry raised an eyebrow. "What does being happy have to do with Mo- I mean my roommate being a male?", he asked innocently.

At this, Ethan giggled. "No, you see there's another meaning to that term now. This one means that you're in love with someone that's the same gender as you, though it's used more with men."

Larry blushed bright pink in the cheeks. He was never aware of what category he was when it came to being in love with someone. He's seen gorgeous women, but they've never really taken an interest to Larry. Sometimes it was the other way, Larry didn't really take an interest in them, not really fall in love with them. Larry just didn't have any luck with the ladies, or maybe it wasn't meant to be with them. Plus, he did however have deep emotions for Moe. Maybe Larry is gay, and Moe's straight probably. Or maybe bisexual. Larry doesn't know. When it came to Moe's tricks, Larry was a Curious George.

Oh who was Larry kidding? Of course Moe isn't bisexual or gay. Moe's not attracted to men so that's obviously why he dumped Larry deep in the dumpster. Moe did say he felt nothing while in Vegas.

"Well in that case, I guess I _am_ gay.", Larry said sheepishly. "Is that bad?"

"No! That's great! There's nothing wrong with that.", Ethan assured. "That is if that's who you really are."

"The only thing I know I am is that I'm a Stooge and I'm so confused about what I feel.", Larry chuckled, running his fingers through his wild hair. "Curiously, not only kills the cat, it kills me too."

Ethan let out a giggle thinking if Larry would be ok with this suggestion. "You did say you just left, right? You have nothing?"

"That's right. Nothing but these rags called clothes.", Larry said. "Unless you carry spare clothes with ya.", he joked.

"Well, something like that.", Ethan said. "I know we just met for ten minutes, but I was thinking that maybe you can crash over at my place for a while."

Larry raised an eyebrow again. "You're inviting me to spend the night with you in you're home?"

"I know it seems sudden, but just until you get back in your feet.", Ethan said, biting his lower lip nervously. "If you want to, Larry. I don't mind."

Larry was gonna refuse in order to protect himself, but defiantly out thought into it. It's almost 8 pm. Where was Larry gonna sleep? Where was Larry gonna go with no money or spare clothes? Ethan was being a Good Samaritan when offering him to stay with him. Why say no? "Sure. It's alright with me I guess. But only for the night."

That is, if he does stay one night.

**There will be a Chapter 10.5 for a drunken Moe ;) **


	11. Drunken Moe and a Wild Night

Chapter 10.5: Drunk Moe and a Wild Night

***Like the title says, a drunk Moe will come up. Some things may offend you, some may not. Just a warning in case your nostalgic mind breaks. Reminder, this is of the 2012 Farrelly Brothers Three Stooges. You really think I would have the actual Stooges go to a night club?**

**Ok I'll shut up now so you can read xD***

Curly sat grief stricken on the couch of the small main room of the apartment. For once, he wasn't his usual dopey happy go-lucky dimwitted self. It's like that Curly Howard was a switch turned to OFF. "I can't believe Larry's gone.", he mumbled. "He just up and left us." Inside, Curly felt abandoned, like if he was a child that had just witnessed his parents fighting and one just walked out the door without looking back at their sobbing child and say goodbye.

"Hey lunkhead!", Moe hollered from the small bathroom. "You just gonna sit there and wallow or are ya gonna get freshened up?", Moe stood in front of the mirror combing down his raven black bangs. He's already shaven, showered, and made his mouth minty fresh.

"Whataya mean 'freshened up'?", Curly inquired him.

"We're going out tonight, buddy boy. Why else?"

Curly raised an eyebrow. The thought of going somewhere only lightened him up, but not 100%. "Larry's gone and we're going out? Don't you think that's a bit messed up, Moe?"

Moe set down his comb at the mention of Larry. He stared at his reflection in the mirror while taking an odyssey of thoughts, but halfway through Moe shook his head and brought himself back to reality. "Ah he'll be fine. He just needs to let off some steam and then he'll be back by morning probably."

"But where will he sleep?!", Curly exclaimed, biting his nails anxiously.

"He'll be fine, I told ya.", Moe reassured. "He'll probably find a nice dumpster in an empty alley. Now go aaann! Put on ya Thursday night best."

Curly fixed Moe a glanced of confusion. "Well where we going then?"

Moe got out cologne from the cabinet and sprayed some all over him. "Oh just to a little joint called _Sugar and Spice_.", he said.

Curly's blue eyes flew open like window blinds at the name. "You mean that gentlemen's club blocks away?!" Curly flew to his feet and marched to the bathroom, staring incredulously at Moe. "How cruel are you exactly, Moe?"

"Whataya mean?", Moe asked, putting the cologne down and turn to face Curly, getting ready to let one rip on him.

"Larry's gone, gone to somewhere we don't have a clue of, and you want to go to a strip club?!"  
Moe's had enough of the groundhog's wallowing so he turned and dispensed a cold hard slap across Curly's face.

"Ow! Woo woo woo!", Curly yelped like a crying puppy, rubbing his aching surface. "Why you! I'll-"

"You'll what?", Moe growled as he gave Curly a stare down that would make the man child urinate all over himself. Curly stumbled back with a "Nyah!" and twiddled his digits nervously.

"I'll stand down again.", Curly said.

"Good. Now I'll tell ya this again; shut ya trap about what happened earlier and get ready. I'm feel'n frisky and wild tonight."

"I thought you wanted to turn in already.", Curly said.

"Well now my battery's charged up and I'm ready for a good time. They already have us on the list under Dyna-Moe and I called a cab."

Curly bit his lip. Sure he'd be delighted to go and have a swell time, especially if it involved booze and dames, but going to a strip club while Larry, his best pal, is gone seems too harsh. It's like having a big wedding while in mourning of a loved one.

Moe saw that Curly was looking like a troubled child and with a heavy sigh he assured him the best way he could. "Look here, ya mug. I know you're upset and shaken up for Porcupine but you can't be moping away all day and night. Live a little." Moe then smirked. "Think of all of the fine señoritas you'll meet. Maybe get a lap dance."

Curly's eyes flew open, now bright and awake. "Señoritas?! Woop Woop Woop!" Curly then bumped Moe away from his place in front of the mirror and checked himself, then spraying the whole bottle of cologne all over him. "Swing it!"

X x x x

The gentlemen's club was filled with upbeat music that could make anyone dance, even a devoted Christian. Lights of different colors flashed while everybody got down on the dance floor. The provocative strippers, or professional dancers as they would prefer to be called, worked their magic as they slid slowly down their poles, collecting the cash on the stage and put them in their brasiers. And now, the party's just begun as Moe "Dyna-Moe" Howard and Curly have now arrived and took their seat at the bar closest to the dancers.

"Now this is my kind of place.", Moe forenamed after he and Curly ordered a shot of a famous heavy beverage the Stooges love called Old Panther. Moe decided to go noticed as he had on a stylish black tailored jacket and a red dress shirt, his pants black too and he even wore the new dress shoes he purchased at Vegas.

_Vegas_. That was the exact reason why he's here, to forget all the drama and bullshit that the trip has brought him and even all three of them. Never have the Stooges thought they would be given drama as a gift. They never asked for any of it. Moe certainly was in need of a vacation after that vacation. Moe figured a gentlemen's club with seductive runaways who worked as strippers for their rent would drive out the old nail, meaning he would hopefully forget Larry's little meltdown, and hopefully Larry too. Now that may seem as if anyone with a heart of sedimentary rock would do, but Moe absolutely didn't give a monkey's ass.

"Boy this place sure is swinging!", Curly said. "Finally I get to be at a joint such as this!"

"You didn't go to any strip clubs while in Las Vegas?", Moe inquired shocked. "No girls?"

"Oh I've been with broads in Vegas, Moe.", Curly assured. "And I've actually been to a strip joint, just not like this one."

"Yeah? What was it called?"

"_Strip Steak_, at good ole' Mandalay Bay! Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk!", Curly exclaimed merrily, twirling his fingers together.

Moe raised an eyebrow. "You mean to brag to me truthfully that out of the four days we's were vacation'n there, the only strip joint you've gone to is a steak house?"

"Sointenly!"

Moe shook his head lamentably and bonked the groundhog's dome. "We'll there's a T-Bone well done for ya.", he grumbled.

"Oh! Woo woo woo!", Curly yelped again.

Then Moe's attitude turned from irritation to a more merry one. "Then again, aren't ya glad I got us in? You're like what age, 35? My god! You should be get'n that young stuff while ya still baby New Year, ya lunkhead! That young stuff is the best sweetest stuff in the world, man!"

Curly fixed Moe a glare of confusion. "How would you know, Moe? You've had it up with a go-go girl before?", he asked incredulously.

The drinks had now arrived. Moe took the tiny as a cell phone shot glass and smirked. "I may tonight. But first, we drink!" He and Curly raised up their glass for a toast. "Tonight, we party like New Orleans!", Moe cheered, and on they toasted and shot up the alcoholic beverage.

X x x x

After about five shots of Old Panther, Moe was now intoxicated. His sentences became gibberish and he found every single itty bitty thing hilarious as he would cackle mechanically. He would hiccup here and there and would even howl out at the strippers, things like "Show us your puppies! Ruff ruff!" or "Toss that brassier over here, baby!" and Moe would even verbally abuse the bartender.

"Come on, ya _*hick*_ tubby tub of lard! Just take the fucking $10 and get me another _*hick*_ round!", Moe howled, banging his fist that clenched the $10 bill on the counter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howard.", the bartender, who was just too close to call for backup on Moe's tail, said. "You are too intoxicated already and you are becoming disorderly."

"You're the goon that's _*hick* _toxic! I ain't got no disorder, ya wise cracker!", Moe huffed insultingly. "And I _*hick* _don't roll in toxic waste like a bloated _*hick*_ grotesque boar!"

Curly, who was surprisingly less drunk than Moe because he only had three cups, spoke out. "I think he means you're out of it, Moe. You're drunk and becoming physical."

Moe faced Curly and slapped him silly across the face. "You *hick* talking voodoo words my friend! I can prove all _*hick* _of youse wrong!"

"Oh yeah?", the bartender inquired suspiciously. "Walk in a straight line for me."

"Challenge accepted!" Moe got out of his seat to demonstrate that he is "not drunk". However, as soon as the wasted bowl head stepped down from his stool he lost his balanced collapsed on the floor, cackling hysterically. "Hahahahahaha! Down I go!"

Curly whimpered lamentably and he and the bartender shook their heads, but since Curly is known for changing his attitude as quick as the seasons he chuckled. "You'll have to pardon my pal here.", he told the aggravated man. "He's a bit lonely inside and out so he always keeps a bottle near to fill up the gas tank again. Nyuk,Nyuk,Nyuk!" The laughing boob slapped his fist to his palm repeatedly at the joke.

Moe picked himself up from the hardwood floor and stumbled as he tried to become balanced. "Yeah _*hick*_ I'm just a Mr. Lonely. Cut me some slack." Moe suddenly felt the urge to break into song so he did the unthinkable. He set a foot on the stool while he placed his trembling hands on the the counter, climbing up until he was standing on the hard wooden counter, breaking into song as he slurred the song's lyrics. "Lonely _*hick*_ I'm Mr. Lonely. I have nobody _*hick* _for my own! I'm so lonely. I'm Mr. Lonely. Wish _*hick*_ I had someone to call on the phone!"

The bartender rolled his green eyes. "There is someone to call on the phone, two exactly. #1 is security if you don't get your ass down from there and #2 is a cab driver."

Curly found the response hilarious and 'Nyuk, Nyuk, Nyuk'ed'. Moe, however, continued his performance like if he was a singer singing to a full house.

"Now I'm _*hick*_ a solider! A lonely solider away from home!" Moe got too caught up in the moment that he tipped back where he almost fell but luckily for him the frustrated bartender caught him before he tumbled back and bash his skull. "Oh my hero!", Moe exclaimed cheerfully like a saved woman who's life was saved by Superman. Moe then shocked everyone in the room as he placed his drunken lips on the bartender's. Even Curly was flabbergasted "Nyah!"

The disgusted bartender pulled away and groaned. "Bleh! I've been poisoned!" He dropped Moe where he fell hard on the floor with a thud that could be heard over the loud upbeat music. "Security! Get these two imbeciles outta here now!"

In a flash, two buff security men came about and picked Moe up, griping his arms tight. Compared to Moe, his arms looked like straws in the guards's ginormous hands.

"Hey!", Curly yelled. "Nobody manhandles my pal Moe like that! Woop woop woop woop woop!" He run his hands through his face and jumped up and down like he was about to run a marathon and he put up a hand to strike the bullies until one of the guards crushed his digits with just one hand, making him wail. "Nyaaahhh!" He snatch his aching fingers away and barked at the guard. "Ruff ruff ruff!" But the guard was larger than him, making poor Curly look like a shaking chihuahua while the guards were pit bulls, their bark bigger and louder. "RUFF RUFF RUFF!" Curly back intimidated by both security and stumbled back, twiddling his fingers nervously.

All happened in a quick blur and both Curly and Moe were literally thrown out of the club and landed on the hard concrete. "And stay out, ya rodents!", one security guard warned as the other slammed the Exit door shut.

"Boy what such hotheads! Hmmm!", Curly clamored as he picked himself up from the nasty sidewalk, brushing himself off and cracking his neck back to it's place. "Come on, Moe. Lets get outta this detestable joint and get on home."

Moe was still lying on the cold yet repulsive and unclean sidewalk, still out of it. "Shhhh! The floor, it's speak'n to meh!"

"Really?", Curly catechized. "What's it say'n?"

Moe threw up his index finger to silence Curly while he listened to the sidewalk and what it has to say. "It's say'n 'Go home ya muskrat!' Oh! You funny sidewalk you!"

Curly shook his head lamentably again, but then an idea came to him. "Woop woop woop! Now it's my turn to take care of the man child!" He bent down and triumphantly lifted Moe up, putting the drunkard's arm around Curly's shoulders to keep Moe balanced and the two began to walk off instead of calling another cab.

Until two female voices beckoned to them.

"Excuse us.", a sweet voice called.

Curly and Moe went silent until they turned back and saw two young dames standing there. One had straight dirty blonde hair who's figure looked like a voluptuous Barbie doll with large breast implants. She wore a short black party dress that was low on the chest, showing her massive cleavage, with matching high heels and her makeup looked like that of a drag queen's.

The other woman, however, was totally different from her tarty friend. She had gorgeous curly dark red hair and her body was average, not too skinny like models on the runway and not too chubby like overweight chicks or the term "grenades" that Moe had learned from being on the Jersey Shore. No, this woman was actually normal looking! She was a true beauty to Moe as she caught his drunken eyes, beautiful like the Greek goddess Athena. Even when drunk, there seemed something else about the woman that caught Moe's attention, something besides beauty...

"Oh! Gorgeous dames! Woo woo woo woo!", Curly exclaimed. He suddenly let go of Moe, causing him to collapse on the concrete again, and slicked his non-existent hair down. "Hiya, Cutes! What can we do for youse?"

"We saw you two fine men back in there and we thought you two were so hysterical and interesting.", the dirty blonde said, fixing Curly a seductive glare as she put her hands on her hips. "I'm Jackie." She held out her finger and tickled Curly under his chin, making him wiggle his leg as if he was a hound dog being scratched.

"Woo woo woo!", Curly cheered. "Well I'm Curly." The large gentlemen then winked and clicked his tongue at her, having a cheesy grin.

"And I'm Lara.", the red head one introduced in a sweet voice. It was easy to spot the sweet one in the duo. She fixed her glance at Moe, who was still lying on the dirty sidewalk. "Are you ok?", she inquired Moe.

Moe jolted from the ground like he was shot in the bum and began to act classy in front of the woman. "Why yes I am now that _*hick*_ you're here sweet cheeks."  
Lara couldn't help but chuckle and have a grin on her soft face. She knew right from the start that the bowl head was intoxicated and tipsy. "Aren't you that one guy from the Jersey Shore?"

"Why yes I am darling.", Moe triumphantly said. He did all he could to look gentlemen like in front of miss Lara but one thunderous belch soiled it. _"Blaaaahhhhh!"_

"Ugh, gross!", Jackie uttered.

"What? You gotta admit that's funny.", Lara laughed.

Moe stumbled forward to Lara and tried to come onto her with a cheesy pickup line. "Hey there honey. You _*hick*_ like hotdogs, 'cause I got one grilled up _*hick*_ and ready to eat in my barbecue." Moe then cackled up a storm.

"Oh lord.", Jackie groaned. "What an idiot."

"Jackie, relax!", Lara said. "He's just out of it. Leave him alone."

"Ya know what, I gotta get my pal Moe home to rest. He's had a long day and night.", Curly said, but an idea came to mind. "But how's about youse two gals come back to our place?! Woo woo woo!"

"Oh well we don't really-", but Lara was cut off by Jackie.

"Why of course we can, Big Boy! Lead the way!", Jackie said, winking at Lara as she put her arm around Curly's. Lara glanced at Moe and sighed heavily. "I can't believe I'm doing this, but lets go I guess." She only took Moe's hand and all four walked off. "Just don't mind him being drunk and pathetic.", Lara told herself. "It's Dyna-Moe so just take the pitch. Go with the flow, move with the wave."

X x x x

"You and Barbie _*hick*_ doll take the sofa while Little Mermaid and I take the _*hick*_ bedroom.", Moe told Curly, still holding miss Lara's little delicate hand.

"Nah! Why can't all for of us have the bedroom?", Curly inquired, frowning.

"Because I already called _*hick* _dibs on the bed, ya lunkhead. Plus, I'm gonna _*hick*_ need the space.", Moe guffawed. Curly's girl Jackie also agreed with her big boned stuff muffin but figured anywhere was perfect for the one night stand, she just hoped the sofa was big and soft enough.

Moe locked the bedroom door behind him while Lara looked around the somewhat tidy small room. The Stooges didn't have enough time to tidy the room as they were so excited for leaving to Vegas. Lara then stared at the one bed that was there, the bed that all stooges shared together, that is until Larry left which meant it was for two now. But tonight it will be Lara and Moe in the bed while Curly snores on the couch with his girl. "You and your friend back there sleep here, in this one bed?", she inquired, trying not to sound too judgmental.

"Us and another moron of ours. But he's out of sight and out of town so it's just you and me tonight, Toots.", Moe answered. He placed one hand on Lara's side, making her turn around and face him, her twinkling blue eyes meeting his dull brown ones.

"Strange.", Moe mumbled. "I don't know of it's the booze toying with me or you look like someone I know."

"Really?", Lara sheepishly inquired Moe. He was so close to her that she can smell the heavy liquor he's drank.

"Yeah." Moe then felt himself getting aroused down there, a new party of his own was starting in his pants as a torch was lit. "But that's not important right now. What is important is that I get my stick inside your fun hole, and how." Moe was still too intoxicated to understand the definition of what he's just said, but Lara understood. No matter how he said the meaning, it all meant the same thing.

Soon enough, Moe's drunken lips met Lara's cherry Chapstick ones as they pressed up against each other, Moe's tongue slipping inside of Lara's surprisingly sweet as strawberries mouth, with Moe's still having the aftertaste of the heavy drinks. Moe moaned a bit as his pink snake proceed to roll in the heat of her mouth, deeply kissing her. He murmured something that sounded like a name as both of them began to undress themselves then get their exposed bodies under the sheets of the bed as they climbed in. Moe continued to lick and nip of Lara's neck, making her whimper softly until she spoke up. "Wait wait wait!", she hissed, breaking the half-drunken half-intimate passion. "I need you to do something for me first." She reached her arm out to where her red purse lay on the carpet, picking it up and reaching in, taking out a condom wrapper. "Put this on."

"Why? Whataya carry that for?", Moe mumbled.

"For protection of course.", Lara said. "Just hurry up and put it on!" The passion was getting to her and she needed Moe's touch, even though she hardly knew him.

"Ok. If you say so, Toots, but where do I-", but the serious look in Lara's eyes made it seem clear to Moe. "Oh yeah. Heheh, sorry about that." Moe snatched the wrapper from Lara's fingers and made haste as he put the rubber material on himself.

When all set, Moe pulled the white sheets over him and Lara as they proceed to do fornication all in the night.

The morning sun peaked through the window blinds and sucker punched Moe's eye lids like if the sun was Mike Tyson. Though he opened his eyes halfway, Moe was half asleep, not drunk anymore at least. Through his blurry eye sight, Moe can see a full set of red hair next to him. Red hair...

"Larry? Is that you?", Moe softly muttered, forgetting that Larry had left home yesterday afternoon and that's why he and Curly head to the nightclub. Suddenly, Moe felt a mix of emotions orbit his heart like the planets orbit the sun, but the feeling 'affection' stand out the most, and Moe leaned closer to the sleeping person next to him, getting so close that the tip of Moe's nose was touching the other's. "Oh Larry. I thought you were gone." Moe then kissed the person's face and then to his/her lips, not knowing it was Lara from last night that he is mistaking Larry for. Moe wrapped his arm around Lara's waist and brought her closer to his naked body as he proceed to kiss her mistakenly, his lips taking possession of Lara's/Larry's. "_Mmm_ porcupine. You taste so sweet in the mornings. _Hmmm_."

Lara then began to slowly open her own eyes and saw that Moe was kissing her lips then moved his own lips to her neck, licking her soft skin. At first she felt joyful and was enjoying it, even though though it was just a one night stand, but when Moe would be speaking of this Larry fellow she raised an eyebrow and thought to herself that maybe she had sex with someone who was possibly bisexual.

"Are you in love with someone name Larry?", she asked Moe softly.

Suddenly, at the sound of her voice, Moe stopped licking her neck, going silent. Lara felt scared of how Moe would react to seeing her naked next to him, possibly not remembering who she is due to him being extremely out of it last night. Moe then moved the hand that he had on her waist up to feel her when she became too uncomfortable. "Quit it!", she yelped, covering her bare chest with her arms.

The shriek made Moe fully awake now and he opened his eyes completely, seeing Lara clearly now. "Oh...my god! I'm so sorry!", Moe shout. He literally feel out of bed, escaping the white sheets and fall on the floor where his exposed body showed. "H-how'd ya get here, kid?!"

"First of all, can you please cover yourself up please?", Lara pleaded, shielding her eyes with one hand as she covered her figure up to her chest with the blanket with the other as she sat up.

Moe looked at himself and gasped, blushing blood red all over as he quickly grabbed the pillow from the bed and covered himself down there.

"I meant your whole body, like get dress.", Lara said.

"Oh for shit's sake!", Moe thought. He would never really use profanity in front of a woman. Moe quickly grabbed the pajamas he keeps under the pillow on the bed and had haste as he dressed himself, with Lara still shielding her eyes for she doesn't want to see a man naked. Moe was now dressed. "Ok. I did what ya told me to do, now tell me how ya got here! Why ya in ya birthday suit next to me and sleeping in the bed?!"

Lara bit her bottom lip. "Well, that's kind of a long story.", she said softly.

"I don't give a hoot, lady! Talk!", Moe demanded, now becoming mad as a hornet and a bull combined. "What happened?!"

"Well...you and your fat friend were at the gentlemen's club _Sugar and Spice_ and me and my friend saw you and well...we saw you guys get thrown out so we left and followed you guys."

"Oh so I suppose you and your buddy stalk on prey like a predator, like the cougar you are?", Moe growled, sneering at poor Lara who was shaking like a leaf.

"I am not a cougar!", Lara cried insulted. "I'm 32 years old! I bet I'm only 3 years younger than you! And me and my friend do not stalk people like that!"

"Ok ok. Take it easy there. Continue if you may please.", Moe assured.

"As I was saying," Lara continued. "So me and my friend Jackie went through the back door where we met you guys outside."

Moe narrowed his eyes. "Wait, you said we met at a gentlemen's club? What-", but then the memory of going to _Sugar and Spice Gentlemen's Club_ came back to him. "Oh that's right. The strip joint. But I don't remember what happened at the club or what happened after." Suddenly, an excruciating headache hit the Snooze button and Moe's ears rang like an alarm clock and his head throbbed like bricks were thrown at it. "Ah shit!", he hissed, forgetting he would never cuss in front of a dame. "Ah crap, my head! What in the world did I drink?"

"I don't know. But whatever it was, you sure were loaded of it. That's why you don't remember anything.", Lara assured.

Moe glanced at Lara. "By anything, you mean when we even...did fornication that I don't remember also? Ain't that how you got here?"

"Uh huh."

Moe groaned out of shock and disgust. "Oh god!" He put his hands over his face and then dragged them down.

Lara bit her bottom lip again and asked Moe a question of her own. "As I said before, while you were nuzzling my neck and ear lobe, are you in love with someone name Larry?"  
Moe quickly made eye contact with her, staring at her wide eyed. "What did you say?"

"Well when I woke up you were kissing me and calling me Larry."

Moe's face changed from a normal fresh tone to white as the bedsheets. He couldn't have! "I called you what?!"

"Look I already had to repeat the question for you three times now. Don't make me do it again!", Lara hissed.

Moe looked at the woman, seeming that she had a red luscious mane and blue eyes, red hair and blue eyes like Larry!

"And last night, you said I look like someone you know, right before we had sex.", Lara went on.

Moe's jaw dropped as he put pieces of the puzzle together. "W-what's your name?", Moe asked, scared of the answer.

"Lara."

That was it for Moe. That was the last straw. "No! Please no, God!" Moe grabbed the pillow from the ground and pressed it to his face, screaming into it.

"What's wrong?", Lara asked confused.

Moe stop screaming to the high heavens and tossed the pillow again. "Nothing.", he lied.

Lara saw something in Moe all of a sudden. "Nah there's something going on here. Who's this Larry dude?"

"He's just a friend, that's all.", Moe said, turning his body away completely from Lara. Mix of emotions ran all over his inside as he blushed.

"Just a friend?", Lara suspiciously asked. "Or someone special?"

"Oh, get'n personal eh? Look, can you just let me be?!", Moe snapped. "Just go home and leave me alone! Forget my face and go!" Moe tried with all of his might not to burst into tears. He had to be a man.

"If you want me to leave you alone then I will. You'll be alone.", Lara reasoned.

At that, Moe was brought back to yesterday when Larry was about to depart from him and Curly. The words Larry said rang in his head. Oh I'll leave you alone alright. You always wanted me to get off your back, so here's your chance if Atlanta wasn't enough. Moe then lost the battle as he crumpled to the floor and went into fettle position and bawled. At last, he felt guilty for what happened yesterday, guilty for the whole mess, though not ready to admit it's his fault.

Lara soon became remorseful and worried. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you cry! I'll leave! I'll leave right now if you want me to!"

"No, it's not that!", Moe wailed. He wiped his eyes and nose and spoke. "Larry was a friend of mine, the best friend I've ever had besides the bulldog out there. But we got into a heated battle and he left yesterday because he was so angered."

Lara felt sympathy and understood. "So you went to the nightclub to forget the problem. You felt guilty and empty inside so you drank to fill yourself up again."

Moe looked back at Lara with glittery watery eyes, them being red and puffy from crying. He wanted to deny it, but he knew it was true. No matter how much he wanted to disagree, he had to give in, even though he hated himself to admit it even to himself. "Yes."

Lara nod. "You really love this Larry guy do ya. You're in love with him."

Moe sighed heavily. "I don't know. I'm so confused."

"But deep down you do love him."

Moe shut his eyes and nod. "I don't know where he is though."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. "Lara!", Jackie called. "Come on, we gotta go!" In the distance, Curly was pleading for his girl to stay longer but Jackie wasn't having it. "Get away from me, ya disgusting rat! Lara! Lets go now!"

"That's my friend Jackie, the one I was telling you about.", Lara said. She quickly got out of bed and put on back her clothing as quickly as possible. "I'm coming Jackie!"

Moe turned away to give the little woman some space as she redressed. Lara put on her shoes and was about to unlock the door when she looked back at Moe. The departure would be bittersweet as she and Moe may never meet again. It was like leaving a friend behind. "Well I hope you and Larry find each other again.", Lara said sweetly, smiling. "Goodbye Moe."

Moe looked at Lara and smiled back. She may bring back the memories of Larry and yesterday, but she was truly a Good Samaritan. She made Moe see the light and help him through. "Goodbye Lara."

"Lara! Get your ass out of there and let's go!", Jackie called.

"I'm coming!", Lara said. She was about to unlock the door again until Moe beckoned to her. "Lara?", he softly called.

Lara glanced back. "Yeah?"

Moe walked over to her and then he hugged her tightly. "I don't always embrace chumps in a hug like this, you're a first, but thank you so much."

Lara pat Moe's back and smiled. "You're welcome." The two broke the embrace and Lara finally unlocked the door, leaving the room, leaving the apartment with Jackie as they walked out the front door.

That was the last time Moe saw Lara.


	12. Strangers Like Me

**Chapter 12: Strangers Like Me**

_"Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present."_ - Bil Keane

Ethan's apartment was nothing how Larry had expected it to be. It was indeed much larger and quite fancier. Coming from the crammed one-bedroom apartment with Moe and Curly, Ethan's apartment looked like a freaking mansion from Larry's point of view. There was a bigger living room with a soft red couch and elegant furniture and even a fancier kitchen in which it contained a stainless steel oven and, to Larry's surprise, a stainless steel LG Smart refrigerator also.

A few amazing paintings were hung in the living room also. Ethan said something about them and how they got there, but Larry obviously didn't pay attention. He was so caught up on how they were beautiful work and how the apartment was so ravishing, etcetera.

The apartment even had two large bedrooms, but still one bathroom, but it was an elegant washroom since it was perfectly tiled. Both bedrooms were like a 5 star hotel's, but Larry didn't want to think about hotels right now. He's been told to never live in the past, and to live in the present.

Larry woke up the next morning in Ethan's actual bedroom while Ethan slept in the spare second bedroom across the hall. Larry found it quite odd that Ethan was wiling to let a complete stranger stay in his property. He figured Ethan was a very open individual to help anyone in need and bring them to his home and let them sleep in his bed. It was clear that Ethan didn't have any trust issues, unlike Larry, who still was being cautious of everything. Ethan even let Larry wear some of his pajamas.

There was a scent of pancakes being cooked in the kitchen. It was like Moe took the form of Hunger and bonked Larry's poor starving stomach and he can clearly hear his abdomen growl like an angered momma bear defending her cubs as his stomach rumbled and vibrated, beckoning to the frizzy haired Stooge. With a yawn, Larry Fine sat up straight then pulled the cotton blankets off and let his socked feet, also from Ethan, meet the soft, thick carpet of the room as he shuffled across the room until the floor was now clean hardwood. Now Larry was walking into the kitchen, that can also be the living room, that's countertop was elegant granite and can be used as the dining table with four wooden chairs lined up, though only two will be used now. There Ethan stood in sweat pants and just a plain undershirt in front of the stove flipping pancakes, his back turned from Larry, who was quiet and staring at the man, intrigued for some reason.

_Stay on the low_, Larry's conscience assured him. _Don't have a repeat of what happened yesterday with Moe._

Ethan glanced to the side to put another pancake on top of an already stacked plate where he caught a small glimpse of Larry from the corner of his eye. Ethan turned his whole body to face Larry. Larry blushed bright pink and he and Ethan made eye contact for a few seconds that seemed like hours or years to over exaggerate until Larry fixed his blue eyes away and looked upon anything besides Ethan and his hazel brown eyes, which looked very well fresh in the morning, Ethan himself looked great in the morning. Larry bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Morning.", Ethan greeted sweetly.

Larry was forced to make eye contact with the other again and he half smiled. "Morning.", he repeated, only Larry's version was soft and rather shy.

"Did you sleep well?", Ethan asked concerned.

"I slept very well. Thanks for asking."

Ethan smiled. "Sure seems like it. I got up half an hour ago." Ethan pointed to the digital clock on the microwave. It was 10:46 am right now.

Larry tensed. "Is that bad?", he asked worriedly.

"Is what bad?", Ethan asked back.

"That you got up earlier and I woke up last. Is _that_ bad?"

Ethan chuckled. "Of course not. It's great that my bed was capable to have anyone sleep in late. It is a comfortable bed with an amazing mattress." Ethan glanced at Larry. "Why would you ever ask if that's bad?"

Larry said not a word. With Moe, if Larry or Curly were to wake up last Moe would greet them with not a sweet 'Good Morning' like Ethan's. Moe would get a bucket full of ice cubes from the freezer and pour them all over the knuckleheads's body, and as soon as they'd jolted out of bed Moe would give them a 'Good Morning' slap. _So nice of you sloths to rise up and be ready to start the day,_ he'd say, then dispense an abrupt cold hard slap to the sensitive facial area. Larry didn't want to go into detail for Ethan so he only answered his question with, "No particular reason."

"Oh. Ok then.", Ethan said, turning back to the stove as he poured in more batter into the heated pan. "Hope you like chocolate chip pancakes."

Larry became wide eyed. "I love pancakes, especially if they got chocolate chips in them! That makes them look like giant chocolate chip cookies!" Larry then left his stomach roar like the engine of a monster truck and licked his lips.

Ethan laughed. "They do look like cookies I guess." Ethan flipped the last pancake over and then turned the stove off. He set the pancake on the stack and made his way to the dining table/ countertop with the hot and ready plateful of fresh flapjacks. "They're ready. Go ahead and take a seat.", he assured Larry. "You want some coffee?"

"What kind of coffee is there?", Larry inquired as he and Ethan sat down. Larry was only a chair away since being the circumspect hooligan he was since birth, and as being shy increased because of his now trust issues thanks to Moe.

"The one that's sold at _Hot & Ready Buns._"

Larry raised an eyebrow at the other. "You went to _Hot & Ready Buns_ earlier too? Then why are we have'n flapjacks instead of the cinnamon buns from there, 'cause let me tell ya that those Italian employees sure know how to make damn good cinnamon buns."

At that, Ethan laughed again, but only more heartily. "You're one comedian, Larry.", he answered. "I meant that the same coffee is sold as mix in packages at stores, in which is how I got it.", he said obviously.

Larry blushed embarrassedly at how foolish he, himself, was to ask such a question. If he didn't leave the old apartment buildings, Moe would be unleashing a whole army of ferocious slaps on poor Larry that his face would be sore for weeks, maybe months. "That explains a lot.", he muttered.

"Here. I'll give you a sample. See if you like it. If you don't then I'll understand. I got Welch's Apple Juice." Ethan brought out two coffee mugs for Larry and himself. He reached for the glass coffee carafe's handle and poured the freshly made hot drink in both red and blue mugs. "If you love the coffee right from that very bakery then you'll love what's in this cup.", he assured Larry. "It's hazelnut flavored."

"I expect that." Larry was given his mug and the bewildered Stooge glared at the inside of the cup. He took a whiff of the grounded coffee and sighed delightfully at the aroma. Ethan did all he could not to laugh again. Finally, Larry put his lips to the rim of the mug and tilt it for the coffee to touch his lips, taking a sip for a test, and as soon as the hazelnut flavored hot drink touched Larry's taste buds the porcupine was sent on a creamy heavenly odyssey to a dreamland with hazelnut trees everywhere and a fountain of coffee.

(In general, Larry was high on coffee like a druggy trips out on marijuana or pot or any drug out there.)

_"Larry. You ok there, man?"_

The sound of Ethan's voice beckoning to him made Larry pop out of Fantasyland and back to dull, hardship, cruel, reality. "Y-yeah?", he sheepishly said, blushing from sheer embarrassment again.

"Looks like you tripped out there, man.", Ethan laughed.

"Well what can I say? You were right." Larry took another gulp and moaned softly. "Ya know I'm glad there's mix of this coffee in stores and that you have it. My pals Moe and Curly and I are banned from _Hot & Ready Buns_."

Ethan stopped cutting his pancakes with his fork at Larry's statement. "Banned? From a place like that? Really?" Ethan chuckled. "What'd you guys do? You guys refuse to pay the $5.99 for a bagel? Did you all make a riot or something?", he joked.

"Something like a riot actually. Moe got into a disagreement with the manager because his egg sandwich wasn't rotten and his toast wasn't burnt.", Larry said.

"Burnt toast and a rotten egg?", Ethan asked, disgusted and confused. "What'd he want that for?"

"Oh he had a tapeworm and it's good enough for 'em.", Larry said. "So anyways, things lead to another and soon enough a big ole' pie brawl was let loose."

"You mean you guys started a pie fight?", Ethan asked amazed. "That sounds crazy!"

"It actually was.", Larry agreed, smiling enthusiastically. "But you get use to it. Imagine, free flying pies of different fruits and favor landing on your face with the exception of getting a taste in your mouth. It's paradise!" Larry's goofy grin then faded once he remembered that day. It may seemed like sheer insaneness that would only occur once in a blue moon to any normal socialite, but normality wasn't the Three Stooges's game, and in the end of the day it was just an average day full of shenanigans and slapstick to them. Just another fun day, a fun day with Curly and Moe. "Aside from literally getting booted out of that joint, it was a good day.", Larry said softly.

Larry once again heard his stomach roar and he got a kick from inside of him. Larry remembered that there were fresh hot and ready chocolate chip pancakes in front of him just calling his name and pleading for him to devour them and even the delicious coffee was calling too. Remembering his extreme hunger, Larry grabbed the maple syrup, picked up his silverware fork and dig in.

Ethan sat back, his tailbone against the chair and his fist against his mouth to not laugh merrily anymore than he's done today, and it was just this morning. But seeing Larry wolf down the pancakes who didn't have a prayer for mercy from the famished Stooge made holding back laughter seem like pulling teeth out of a chicken, and even an elderly person with just gums in his or her mouth. "I see that you're very hungry this morning.", Ethan chuckled.

"Very much.", Larry forenamed through a mouthful of chewed up pancake pieces, maple syrup all over his lips. "I haven't had a pleasant breakfast since..." But Larry stopped in the middle of his sentence once remembering that the last time he even ate normal people food was in Las Vegas. Forget the past, Larry's conscience told him. Forget it all. Forget it all!

"Since what?", Ethan asked confused.

Larry turned his mind and eyes back to Ethan and continued as if nothing went wrong. "Oh I meant to say since I was able to have enough dough to dine at a well 5 star restaurant, which was sadly many moons ago." The statement was true, but only half of it was true.

"I see.", Ethan said. "You know, you black out and daydream a lot."

"Well that's the kind of person I am, a dizzy daydreamer.", Larry said triumphantly.

"A dizzy daydreamer.", Ethan parroted Larry's words, smiling affectionately. "I use to be a daydreamer when I was a teenager.", Ethan confessed. "Still am to this very day."

Larry widened his blue eyes at Ethan stunned. "You're a teenager still?! But you look so grown up!"

Ethan almost choked and coughed out his coffee then laughed hysterically. "No no!", he assured Larry. "I meant I'm still a daydreamer, and now being a daydreamer comes in handy with my career."

"Oh.", Larry uttered. "I see now. Oh, and that reminds me. What job do you have that you live in a swell place like this? I mean compared to this, my old apartment with Moe and Curly looks like crap. Well, it doesn't need to be compared to anything. It's just plain crap by itself."

"Well I wouldn't really call it a job since a job is really just a task sort of thing that you would get paid for, whereas a career is you doing what you're passionate about and what your calling in life is. Plus, I went to school for my career.", Ethan assured Larry.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "What does a car rear have to do with jobs and such? How can you make money off of a car's rear and be passionate about it, unless you do car repair or whatever and you're just crazy about it as if it were a dame sent from Heaven above."

"Car rear?", Ethan asked surprised. He frowned but then saw what Larry meant and laughed, probably the 7th time Larry's made Ethan guffawed. "No no. It's _career._ C-A-R-E-E-R."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Ok then, what's your _career_ then?", Larry asked bluntly, aggravated at how long Ethan was taking to give him an answer, plus that Larry was corrected. "What special high class schooling did you go to?"

"I went to art school. I'm an artist."

Larry's jaw dropped at the answer. "No kidding?! You paint?!"

"Paint and draw. You give me a picture in mind and I put it on paper and paint, sketch it, you name it!", Ethan said proudly. "But I'm not like those insane artist that's home and every room in it is full of weird sculptures and such. I do more motivational and hearty and elegant paintings and sketches, something that would make you look at it thousands and thousands of times and never gets old." Ethan half smiled. "Well, that's just an over exaggeration."

"No wonder there's paintings in here that are so beautiful.", Larry said amazed. "But I'd like to see how you work.", he playfully dared.

"Is that smart talk?", Ethan chuckled, grinning. "Come with me." Ethan got out of his seat and asked Larry to follow him. Larry, with a heavy sigh, got up and followed the messy combed brunette male into the hallway and then to a closed door. When Ethan had given Larry the tour of the apartment last night Larry did remember that this room was the only one closed off.

"What's in here?", Larry inquired.

Ethan unlocked the red colored door, which would be not to hard to miss out since the hallway wall and rest of the doors were white, and turned back to Larry, slowly turning the knob. A grin of excitement and eagerness was placed on the man's soft skin face. "Where my daydreaming comes in handy." Ethan turned the knob and the door turned internally to show off the room filled with astounding artwork. Paintings, sketches, and the material used and needed for the task filled the room. Larry gazed astounded for he's never seen so many artistic paintings.

"Oh my god.", Larry muttered softy. "This room's amazing! Look at all of these paintings!"

"Do you like them?", Ethan asked proudly.

"I _love_ them!", Larry exclaimed. "They're just gorgeous!" The surprised Stooge gazed around wide eyed, his mouth, that still contained a bit of syrup, was wide as well with a smile. "I'm just in awe at everything." Larry focused his eyes back to Ethan, who was at the doorway watching Larry observe everything. "Do you work from home?"

"Yup." Ethan walked in at last and moved to his drafting table where the board was rather slanted like the hypotenuse of a 90 degree right triangle. He took a seat in the hardwood chair and grabbed a pencil. There was already a sketched up paper with a drawing on the board but was yet to be finished so since Ethan and Larry were already in here and he was sitting down Ethan figured that he may as well finish the sketch off a for Larry to observe how he works. "I get my money by selling my artwork to companies, businesses, or art museums. Mostly, I get about more than $100 depending on how well the art is and how companies and such use them."

"That's amazing!", Larry said as he stood back watching Ethan sketch a scenery of a sunset at a tropical island. "You really got talent!", Larry comment.

"Thanks."

Larry proceed to watch Ethan and his artistic skills with a pencil and paper. Never has he been fed a lavish breakfast, slept in someone else's bed, and even have a nice, normal, conversation with someone without getting slapped, bonked, eye poked, or smacked for anything he said. He actually felt the love and respect that he's craved from someone for so long. Larry felt admired. "You know, if you got a lot of dough, why don't you buy a fancy house?"

"I'd be all lonely in a big house by myself then. I wouldn't know who to share the home and money with. I rarely talk to my folks and brother.", Ethan told Larry, his voice soft.

"Really? Why is that?", Larry asked stunned.

Ethan set down his black half sharpened pencil and sighed heavily. A look of hurt was in his hazel brown eyes,and he spoke. "When I came out to them that I was gay when I was 14 years old they disowned me because they thought having a gay son was against being a Christian and that it was against the Bible and shit like that, but they knew I had no where to go since we lived far away from relatives so I still lived with them until I graduated from art school." Ethan paused to hold back tears as he relived the heart wrenching past. Soon enough, tears dripped from his eyes. "I'm sorry that you have to see me cry.", he told Larry, his voice cracked.

Larry felt that it was his turn to be the Good Samaritan. "Don't be. A good friend told me that real men cry."

Ethan looked up at Larry and smiled. Larry smiled back. He wiped the tears off of Ethan's cheek with his fingers. "Go on.", Larry said.

"So after that," Ethan continued. "I was on my own. I decided to leave my hometown in Colorado because I felt taunted and mistreated by everyone I knew and got to have a conversation with. I didn't want to have a repeat here in California so I kept my sexuality quiet, even though that would make it seem like I was ashamed of myself and who I am."

Larry felt his heart drop. He felt so much sympathy and pity for Ethan. "No one should be ashamed of who they are, and no one should disown their child or friend or whoever because of that.", he told Ethan. It was one thing that Larry found out Ethan's sexuality, but being disowned by your family and everyone you thought was your friend because of what you are was unbelievable. "My pals Moe and Curly and me were orphans all our lives. We came from an orphanage full of nuns back in Atlanta. We didn't really get anything out of living there, besides a whole mess of money spent to repair the damage we've caused there growing up that almost foreclosed the whole place, but one thing we did learn was that we're all born who we are for a reason. God made us who we are and there's no refunds for it."

"It's just ignorance in the world.", Ethan said grief stricken. "But there's no stopping it. There will always be someone putting you down. Their words just stab you in the heart if their physical attack doesn't do the job alone. You understand what I'm saying?"

Larry said not a word. He stood without words. Ethan knows what Larry feels. He knows what it's like to be beaten down and verbally abused by someone, even everyone! Ethan was taunted by his peers like Larry was with Moe! It's like this whole friendship that was blooming with him and Ethan was meant to be.

"Yes.", Larry said. "Yes I understand what you're saying exactly."

Ethan sighed with relief. "Thank God! So glad to find strangers like me." With so much joy in him now, Ethan picked up his half sharpened pencil again and continued to draw the picture on the paper. Larry remembered that he use to doodle in his sketchbook, the one that he was using when Moe got the money for Vegas.

Finally, at the joy of finding someone that Larry can relate to, someone who knows to be hurt internally and externally, Larry formed a smile, a real smile of happiness.

"Yeah.", he thought to himself merrily. "Thank God for strangers like me."


	13. Internal Conflict

**Chapter 13: Internal Conflict **

**This is going to be a very dramatic chapter so be prepared. **

Moe lay on the bed, that was made rather not all that perfect thanks to Curly's not-to-well skill of fixing the bed, and groaned in pain. His massive headache increased by the hour and by noon the headache increased by the hour and by noon the headache was like firecrackers were blowing off inside his brain. "Ugh! Hey knucklehead! Make haste with that Advil!", Moe shout to Curly.

"I'm doin' all I can do,Moe!", Curly replied from the small bathroom. He had searched the cabinet twice now and still no sign of the pain reliever pills. "Hey Moe? What does the medicine even look like?"

"Ah you lamebrain! They're in a blue tiny bottle with words in yellow. The pills are even orangey I suppose. Ooh this confounded head sore is restraining me from thinking straight!", Moe groaned.

Curly tensed up when Moe explained the features of the medicine. "Blue bottle? Orangey?", he asked.

"Yes! Hurry up! My cranium is kill'n me!", Moe demanded.

Goosebumps grew on Curly's skin and he fiddled his palms. "Uh Moe? I...I think I know what happened to the Advil.", he said sheepishly.

"Whataya mean 'know what happened'?", Moe scowled. "What'd ya do now, ya chowderhead?"

"W-well...one time I was craving for some candy, see. And then ya see the next thing I know there's an open cap and there was teeny tiny candies, at least I thought it was candy. A-and I so I...I just popped them all in my mouth! I thought they's was orange M&M's! Nyah!"

"You ATE them all you mean?!", Moe exclaimed, anger getting to him. "Why you pathetic mule! Ya lucky ya got an iron stomach so ya ain't dug in the ground in a wooden casket, but to mistaken the damn Advil for M&M's?! I'll gouge ya eyes out when I-" But Moe was cut right off from his threat when he felt nauseous, his insides bubbly and fluid was rising up. "Oh fuck no!", he gasped.

Moe quickly launched our of bed and dashed to the bathroom. Once there, he pushed Curly aside and crouched down to his knees and kneeled in front of the toilet, vomiting violently. "_GAHH! GLUGH!"_

Curly stood back shakily at how ferociously the hungover bowl-head was regurgitating. In fact, the fatso has never seen Moe barf so much. "You haven't even eaten ya daily morning of sunny side-up eggs! You've haven't eaten anything at all!", Curly cried. "What gives?!"

"It's the heavy booze from last night, ya hanky sack!", Moe grumbled, continuing to pray to the Porcelain God.

Curly glared at Moe throwing up in disgust, but mostly traumatized a bit. "Ya need any assistance?", he suggested.

At last, Moe had finished his mini episode and glared at Curly miffed, his brown chocolate eyes watery from tossing his cookies. "Oh no.", he said. "I got it from here, kiddo. I can take care of myself. Just go on and get comfy on the sofa, watch some T.V."

Curly was rather confused, but he knew better than to double question Moe Howard. "Phew!", the lunkhead sighed in relief. "That's a relief. Well, if you say so! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!" Curly twirled his fingers together and was just about to skip off when Moe got up steadily, getting a hold of his schnozzola with one hand and bonking it with the other fist. "Owowowow!", Curly whined.

"Whataya got in that skull of yours substituting for a brain, ya numbskull? A cuckoo bird in its birdcage? Of course I need ya help!" Moe got a hold of Curly's earlobe and dragged the whining lunkhead out of the bathroom. "Go annn!", Moe drawled. "Get cook'n! Get me a hot bowl of chicken soup!"

"Hmmm!", Curly scowled, waving his hand left to right then up. Moe followed the hand up and down and left to right until he had enough, feeling ill again. He slapped the groundhog repeatedly across the face roughly before Moe got more dizzy.

"Owowow! Ruff ruff!", Curly barked.

"Down bloodhound!", Moe command. "Get going before-" Moe was cut off by a sudden girdling sound inside of him and he felt like another eruption of the stomach will occur. His excruciating headache added to Moe's disability. "Before I as a such as disgorge baby mess on ya night clothes."

"Nyah! Don't have to repeat yaself, Moe!" Curly made his way to the kitchen in a flash while Moe flushed down all of the foul puke. Then Moe rubbed his worn out eyes and forehead, groaning tiredly. "Oh my noggin." The weak nitwit shut off the light switch and shuffled back to the cramped little bedroom. Since he wasn't going to be up and about today he figured it's not worth it getting dressed, so he pulled up the thin white sheets and crawled back into the bed. "Oh God! Get this head sore out of my cranium!", Moe complained.

"Hey Moe!", Curly shout from the small kitchen.

"What is it now?!", Moe yelled back.

"We're out of chicken soup again!"

"Ah cow pies.", Moe groaned. "I suppose ya ate up all of it too? Well then get on dressed and head to the market, ya dunce!"

"What?!", Curly exclaimed baffled. "Me?!"

"Yes _you_!", Moe replied. "There ain't no other dunces in this cruddy apartment to flee to the market since Porcupine's gone!" Moe then felt chills run through his veins once he mentioned Porcupine, aka Larry, aka a real chum that Moe had other than Curly, a real chum that knew Moe Howard better than Moe knows himself. Then he remembered what Lara had said to Moe before she walked out earlier. _Well I hope you and Larry see each other again. _

Moe was so deep into thought that he didn't even hear or see Curly come in and get dressed, putting on his small sized blue jacket lastly and button up one button, humming as he did so. When all set, the joyful ninny turned to Moe. "You sure you'll be alright blowing chunks and get by that headache by yaself?"

"Of course.", Moe said when coming back from deep thoughts. "Get goin' before I get any worse or else I'll clobber ya."

"Whatever you say." With that, Curly turned away and marched out of the room, down the hall, to the living room and out the front door. "Don't wait up! Woop Woop Woop!", he teased then slammed the door so hard that a picture frame fell from the wall and the glass frame broke into sheets of broken glass.

"Oh that clumsy oaf.", Moe groaned.

He carefully lifted the blankets off and got out of bed, though his headache worsened ad he stood up. Moe walked to the living room and stood where the picture frame lay broken up. As he squint his eyes, Moe saw that the photo was himself, Curly, and...Larry, wide joyful smiles on each men's face and cake with chocolate frosting on them. Moe felt his heart drop once he saw how happy he and Larry looked that day. He carefully bent down and took the photo out of the frame and stood back up.

That day of the photo was just any ordinary day for the Stooges, though it ended sweetly. The day was June 7. Since now that the three had moved all the way from Atlanta to the golden state, they figured that the three should celebrate their birthday their own way by having just cake and ice cream. It was alright with them. As Curly set up the camera to automatically snap a shot of the three of them with their small three layer cake. Moe was already on the job cutting the treat, or at least he was trying to. "Jeepers. What'd ya make this cake with, Porcupine? It's as hard as youse two's skulls.", Moe complained.

"It burned a bit in the oven but it's nothing a little frosting can fix.", Larry said. "It's all good."

"It's all good?", Moe repeat. "This is a meteorite with chocolate frosting that looks like cow pie!" Moe finally cut off a slice and smashed the treat in Larry's face.

"Wha-?! What the hell, Moe?", Larry shout. "I cooked it very decently if you ask me!" Without caring to pick up a knife, Larry dug his hands into the slightly rough dessert and held up a handful of cake. "How's this for ya?" Larry then held up his frosted hand like he was about to pitch a baseball and threw the piece.

Moe was quick on his feet and ducked down, causing the piece to splat in Curly's face instead. Larry gasped and threw his hands to his tangled curled hair. "I'm sorry kid!", he exclaimed. "I meant to-"

"Why you! Hmm!", Curly scowled. "I'll fix you!" The angry dunce looked for anything to slug Larry with and saw the Dreyer's Ice Cream bucket right in front of him. "Oh! Woop Woop Woop!" He swiftly scooped up the Butter Pecan flavored frozen treat with his bare hand, having a mass killer look on his face.

"Watch it, Curly boy!", Larry said.

Curly showed no mercy and took aim, then he threw the scoop from his catapult hand, the frozen treat flying. Larry too was quick on his feet and hid behind Moe. As a result, Moe got soaked.

"Nyah!", Curly screamed. "I'm sorry Moe! I didn't mean to hose ya!"

Moe smirked and came forward to Curly, who was shaken and frightened for what's to happen. "It's alright kiddo.", he said, patting Curly on his bald dome. "Mistakes happen in the best of families. You just got all excited, that's all."

"Yeah, excited.", Curly said at ease.

"Besides, this is the day to celebrate our 35th anniversary of being stuck with each other like paste. We _should_ be ecstatic!", Moe declared. The bowl head cut two more pieces of the dessert and placed them on the paper plates. "Dig in, ya lumps!"

Curly and Larry were enthusiastic, though they already have cake and frosting on their faces, but Moe had a more sinister plot in mind, and the devilish goon smashed the cake all over the two's face.

"Nyah!", cried Curly.

"Wha-!", cried Larry.

Moe grinned as the two imbeciles complained and whined, then Moe thought of something, something irregular to him. "Ah why not? Today is a big celebration, why not let loose?" With that, Moe grabbed the rest of the cake and raised the treat over his bowl head, letting the sweet course plop on his soup bowl hair, dropping the glass plate that held the cake and letting it break on the ground. "Now it's a celebration, knucklehead style!"

Shouts of cheers and laughs were let out from all three stooges as sheer excitement got to them, getting out of character as they huddled up and continued to laugh merrily.

Then before they all can stop their laughing and and amusement, the camera's timer had set off and snapped a photo of all three smiling joyfully, Larry's arm around Moe's shoulder and Moe's hand on Larry's wild hair s he was patting him.

This was the exact photo that Moe held in his hand in the present time.

Moe continued to stare at himself in that photo with Larry and remembered how the companions had a swell inseparable closeness and friendliness that may've now been ripped apart for good. Moe did have the thought that Larry would be back by morning, he even promised the kiddo that he would, but now it's past noon and the tumbleweed is still M.I.A.

"Oh Porcupine.", Moe muttered grievously. "What happened to us? What's become of all three of us?" Feeling fatigued enough, and his hangover headache was worsening, Moe walked back to the bedroom,still holding the photo. Not bothering to get under the covers again, Moe threw himself down on top of the non-springy bed, lying on his stomach, just talking to himself. "Porcupine and I use to be like twins, we use to be that inseparable. The three of us even use to be like triplicates.", Moe said mournfully. "What happened?"

"Whataya mean, what happened?", Moe's inner voice replied. "That's the second or third time you've asked yaself that, ya ignoramus, and you still don't know the answer. If I can evolve into a human being, I'd be another you and would definitely bonk ya in the noggin to add to ya unbearable headache."

"We'll what _is_ the answer, Mr. Know-It-All? The three of us use to be the A-Team, The Three Musketeers.", Moe replied back to his conscience.

"Not to mention you were also The Three Stooges, and it's always gonna be that way. Being the three pinheads that youse are will never change."

Moe sighed heavily. "True, but it doesn't feel like the good ol' days anymore.", he said dispirited. The distressed stooge held the picture to his almost tearful eyes and sighed, then turning over to lay on his back. "Things are much different now."

Inner Voice Moe tutted, maybe shaking his head and rolling his eyes if he were visible. "Not all that different if you ask for my outlook.", he assured. "If you ask me, things are still the same. The only thing that's different is time. Time changes like the moon's cycle, and everybody grows up, matured."

"Matured?" Moe chuckled. "Those two's flower of Maturity hasn't blossomed and I doubt it even will."

"Well, I say your's hasn't bloomed either.", Inner Voice Moe backfired.

"Excuse me?!", Moe exclaimed baffled. "You're my damn conscience! You're a part of me! You should know that I'm the one that's matured. I'm the brains of this trio. I'm the one that gets us out of trouble. My ideas run smoothly."

"Don't flatter yaself, ya cretin.", Inner Voice Moe comment. "You may think you're the ring leader, that all of what you hatch out of your egg of a cranium goes according to plan, but it doesn't always do good. You know what I'm talk'n about."

Moe narrowed his beetle black eyebrows, thinking of what his conscience could've meant by that, but once he cracked the code Moe repined. "You talk'n about Atlanta aren't ya?", he grumbled.

"Congratulations!", Inner Voice Moe teased. "By answering correctly, you have just won the grand prize of extreme pleasant remorse and sorrow! Would you like to take a risk for Grand Supreme?"

"No I don't!", Moe barked, sitting up straight on the bed, ignoring his migraine. "Pardon my wording, but I don't want to hear _shit_ about Atlanta! I did whatever was best for us three and the kids and the sister and the orphanage! And the dough that was coming off of being a star took care of that! The orphanage was saved and the nuns and kids have a home if they ain't adopted yet."

"Of course." Inner Moe however still had dirt to dish out. "But, the whole catastrophe began when one small lad decided to turn back his friends. Or maybe I shouldn't say friends, family seems the right choice of diction."

"So what?", Moe asked. "I was a child, ya baboon! They were all I've ever had that were closest to family! What's wrong with that?"

"There's nothin' wrong with that.", Inner Voice Moe assured. "I'm just saying that at that time, you really did show that you need them more than they needed you. Whatever happened to that, showing you cared?"

'Times change like the moon's cycle, remember? Everybody grows up, matured.", Moe backfired, grinning.

"You got me on that.", Inner Voice Moe confessed. "However, you never stopped needing them. It's no doubt you missed them like they missed you when you all split."

As much as Moe hate to admit that, it was true. He remembered how he couldn't sleep one warm night due to obnoxious insomnia and Moe, when he was Dyna-Moe on the Jersey Shore, looked out his window and wondered how Curly and Larry were getting by, wondering if they were thinking of them. "I did.", Moe admit.

"Tell me, Dyna-Moe, did the fame and fortune bring you happiness?"

"In the end it did, but during that time not really. I did despise those pestering cameras following and taping my every move.", Moe said.

"Exactly.", Inner Voice Moe said. "And I suppose moving here,to L.A, was a great way to flee from all of the madness, but was that any good either?"

Moe shook his head and sighed. "Not right now it is. I'll guarantee you that."

"Right.", Inner Voice Moe said. "You got a grand check of lots and lots of green fast cash and you decided to-"

"To head on up to Las Vegas to celebrate.", Moe muttered, finishing his conscience sentence. "I knew you was gonna pull that card." Moe groaned, crossing his arms. "But I don't want to hear you babble about how I screwed up there too. Can't you see that my headache is worst as it is and I'm about to call for Ralph on the big white telephone anytime now."

Inner Voice Moe chuckled. "Of course. As a part of your imagination and inner thoughts, making me, like you said, a part of you, I know you and the round dumbbell headed out for a swinging time at the gentlemen's club because you felt ashamed about hurting the kid emotionally."

"Oh great.", Moe groaned. "This again? Look, I'm exhausted and I don't want to talk about Larry right now! I already spilled my tears to Ms. Lara and told her everything. Just leave me alone!"

"But you're still not 100% accepting that you need him, and that you have your heart set on him.", Inner Voice Moe assured.

"Who do you think you are, Dr. Phil? Dr. Drew? I can accept whatever the hell I want whenever I want.", Moe protested. "And what do you know about my heart and who's it set on? You're suppose to know about my thoughts and crap like that."

"I understand exactly what I'm suppose to be doing. Don't tell me how to do my job, ya oaf.", Inner Voice Moe said. "But your thoughts were about Porcupine entirely, weren't they?"

Moe was defeated yet again. "Agree, I guess."

"Of course you agree. You agree 'cause it's true. You don't guess, you know. You knew that Lara would remind you of Larry,never when you was intoxicated. You set your eyes on a red head with blue eyes 'cause you have your heart set on another red head with blue eyes. You loved how it felt to kiss Larry's lips so-"

But Moe interrupted his carp inner voice before it could finish. "That's enough, ya nitpicking voice! I'm through with ya!"

"Why can't you just give in that you loved what it felt like to hold his hand, to make him smile and how he made _you_ smile, and to make love with Larry, ya fool? You let him kiss you, you let him enter you-"

Moe began to get flashbacks to when the two had first kissed outside of Fremont Street and how the two did it in the fitting room of the outlet mall and the top of the tower and back to their room. "Shut aaap!", Moe hollered, tears almost forming. He put his hand to his ears, cupping them. "Leave me!"

"I see I have to take action.", Inner Voice Moe said. "If you won't admit your heart by yaself then it'll be a pleasure to help ya."

"Oh yeeah?", Moe drawled. "Whataya gonna do about it?", he challenged.

"You'll see."

The next thing that occurred was Moe's headache worsening like a thousand brain freezes. Moe put his palms to his head and screamed out of pain. "Ahhh! Knock it off! Quit it!" Inner Voice Moe didn't say a word, instead it worsened the migraine until it was like someone was hammering his thick skull with iron nails. Then, Moe felt nauseous yet again and with a whine he jolt off of the bed and back to the bathroom where he prayed to the Porcelain God again. Moe continued to regurgitate violently, gripping the seat of the toilet until his finger tips were turning white and his eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

At last, Moe's had enough.

"O-ok! I admit it! I confess!", Moe hollered, at last surrendering.

Suddenly, Moe's headache and upset insides stopped at last. Moe stepped away from the toilet and sank down to the floor against the bathroom wall across from the toilet filled with vomit and put his palms to his eyes, weeping miserably. It wasn't because he wanted his inner voice to quit it's torture and torment. The tears were because Moe knows he can't hide from the truth any longer, no matter how frequently he tries to keep away from it.

"I love him!", Moe sobbed. "I admit that I love Porcupine and it was wrong for me to just play with him and his heart and shit like that! It was wrong for me to drive him enough off the edge to trash my ride and then just leave! It was wrong for me to tell Porcupine to grow up and give excuses! It was wrong for me to let him go! I was wrong wrong wrong wrong _wrong_!"

Moe proceed to screech, sobs raking through his body violently. He coughed and screamed, collapsing to the tiled floor and pounded his fists. "All these years I've been wrong! But I said I don't know where he is. I don't know if he's alive!"

"He may still be kicking.", Inner Voice Moe said. "I have a feeling he is."

Moe continued to lay on the floor and cut his face, still sobbing uncontrollably like a baby crying for its new mother. "I need him here with me. He knows me better than I even know myself! I feel lost without him! The groundhog drives me insane in just 3 minutes, whereas Larry doesn't give me as much bullshit as the grape head does! I'm so sorry for hurting him."

Through his watery eyes, Moe spot something under their bed. It looked like a book. He's never seen that there before.

"Go to it.", Inner Voice Moe told.

Moe picked himself up and walked slowly back to the room and crouched down to see under the bed. Once he got down he slid the book out from under the mattress. Moe got back up and observed it. "I-it's a sketch book, and it's Larry's!"

"Look what's inside of it.", Inner Voice Moe demand.

Moe opened the book up and saw Larry's sketches and doodles, amazed at how well the shmuck drew. "Wow. He really is skillful with the pencil and paper.", Moe said.

"Look at pages 18 and so on."

Moe turned the pages until he saw a familiar face drawn on the paper. "Oh my god.", he gasped. "It's me! H-he drew me!" Moe looked at all of the next pages until he reached the last page where a doodle of him was drawn. This page however was different. In this page, it was him and Larry. Moe was sitting down, tears in his eyes and Larry stood in front of him, cupping Moe's face. He had bruises and bandages on his face and hands in which he was cupping Moe's face with. The two were looking in each others eyes. Moe understood what the theme of this drawing was, because to the bottom right there were small words written by Larry.

_"Even if you scar me both inside and out, I still will care for you. You mean that much to me, though I wish you knew it. You may never get to know this, you may never hear it from me personally, you may never find out, but I want to say that I love you, Moses Howard. I always have and I know I always will until the end of time."_

Moe looked at the date that this was drawn, 4/22/13, the day Moe got his paycheck for Vegas.

Moe suddenly began to cry again and he collapsed in the bed, having the open page to his chest.


	14. A Stooge's Paranoia

**Chapter 14: A Stooge's Paranoia**

**Lots of feels in this one. If the Farrelly Brothers Stooges movie didn't give you enough feels then this will :3**

**I own nothing used here, all songs and stores belong to their owners! **

Larry rode in the front seat of Ethan's 2013 Nissan GTR as Ethan drove off through the streets of the town. Larry gazed out the window as the buildings of L.A went pass them so fast. The vehicle sure was swell looking both inside and out, and the engine was even smooth sounding, unlike the engine of Moe's old muscle car that Larry trashed out of pure bitter hatred for Moe. His car's engine sounded like metal clanking together violently and the sound was just unbearable.

Ethan's Nissan was even more better to sit tight in since the plush leather upholstery felt so heavenly. Moe's leather seats were all torn and ripped with it's white insides falling out.

He'll, even Ethan drove smoother and better than Moe! Moe would drive through the streets horrifically, and wherever he would stop or go again Larry and Curly would be thrown back against their seats.

How Larry and Curly did not go insane while on the journey to Vegas and back is a mystery.

At last, Ethan had made a right turn into Costco and searched for parking. "I just need to pick up a few things. I know we still had just met but do you mind waiting in here or ya wanna come out?", Ethan asked.

Larry didn't want to dare part from this magnificent car but if he stayed in it there will be a 99.9% chance of the ignoramus would get bored in seconds since Ethan will take the keys, resulting for Larry to not even listen to music while he waits. Plus, he knew Ethan wouldn't let someone he just met yesterday be in his car with the keys. Also, Larry would just wreck the car by pushing the wrong button and stuff. "Nah. I'll come.", he said , trying to sound ambivalent.

Every direction Larry looked was another stack of items and shelves that reached all the way to the ceiling. Larry was in awe. There was even free samples in every aisle. Even the products like cereal boxes and glass jars were freakishly ginormous. "Gee, Costco's really something.", Larry comment. "Just exactly everything in this place is King Kong size!"

"Way to over exaggerate.", Ethan joked. Even though he was cracking jokes, the short haired brunette was grunting and puffing as he pushed the red and white shopping cart full of heavy items like the one box of three variety of cereals, milk, laundry detergent, a bag of Nacho Doritos, chocolate chip muffins, another bag of the same coffee from Hot & Ready Buns since this morning he used the last bag and the same thing with the pancake mix, box of Oreos, and lastly a Dreyer's Ice Cream with butter pecan flavor.

"I thought you said that you was gonna pick up a few things.", Larry said, glaring at the brunette struggling to move the cart along.

"Yeah, well 'a few things' is gibberish talk in Costco.", Ethan laughed. At last, the heavy panting man gave up and slouched on the hands bar.

Larry glared worriedly. "You ok?", he asked.

"Nah. I'm alright.", Ethan lied, chuckling.

Larry grinned. "I don't believe you."

"That's because you're not suppose to when I lie." Ethan stepped away from the cart and put his hand to his hips. "You know, it sucks to push all of this crap on your own."

As if it was a signal, Larry asked "How about you and I try pushing that stubborn mule together? Two's better than one ya know."

Ethan glared at the fuzzball and grinned, shaking his head. "Nah. I could never ask for something like that, Larry.", Ethan said. "That's asking for too much."

"But you're the shmuck that's huffing and puffing because ya gotta do the handy work ya self.", Larry assured. "And it really isn't asking for much if I'm the one that suggested it. Or maybe I can work that cart."

"Now that's too much!", Ethan exclaimed. "Just forget it. I'll just carry on."

"Ethan boy, it's fine.", Larry assured. "I'm use to working heavy objects on my own. Moe would always tell me to handle all of the heavy loads. Look watch me." Larry stepped forward and cracked his knuckles, licking his lips. Then he put his bare hands on the cart's red handle and began to push the loaded cart. Like Ethan, Larry grunt and winced, his cheeks turning red and he squint his eyes.

Ethan stood back, trying not to burst into laughter at Larry's attempt to aid him. The funny thing is that Larry wasn't even going anywhere.

Just as Larry was going to give it one last shot, his palms became sweaty and soon enough they lost their grip and slipped away, resulting for Larry to hit the clean floor with his whole face and body, landing hard with a thud.

"Oh geez.", Ethan guffawed, stepping up to Larry to aid him. "You ok, Larry?"

"Is that a trick question?", Larry drawled as he turned over on his back, staring up at Ethan.

"Oh my god.", Ethan uttered once seeing that Larry's head was bruised, his lips all bloody as Larry unfortunately chipped a few teeth, and his nose was red, seeming like it was gonna bled badly. "I told you it was too much dude." Ethan held out his hands and grabbed Larry's arms, pulling him up with a huff.

However, the force was so powerful, and Larry felt numb, that when he was pulled to his feet his flappy numb arms wrapped around Ethan's neck, 'causing Larry to bump into Ethan and cling onto him. Though he was dizzy, Larry managed to meet Ethan's hazel eyes. Ethan suddenly got lost in the goofball's crystal blue eyes as they sparkled and shined like stars in the night sky. A sudden feeling of attraction overcame the fellow and without hesitating Ethan closed his eyes and leaned his head forward to kiss Larry's lips, not caring that they were bloody or that Larry's teeth were fucked up. But before Ethan's lips touch the porcupine's own, Larry's head fell back, then the dolt fainted, his hands still clenching Ethan's Green Day T-shirt until they let go.

"Larry! Oh shit!", Ethan gasped.

As Ethan set Larry down and sat him against the shelf full of Dixie Ultra paper plates, other Costco shoppers and some employees gathered around the panicking male, gasping and whispering.

"Oh Lord!"

"Oh my!"

"Oh no!"

"Shit!"

"Aye dos mio!"

Then, a familiar voice was shout out. "Larry?!"

Part of the crowd was pushed aside ferociously as Curly broke through and ran to his slumped over friend, setting aside the five cans of chicken noodle soup and Advil. "Nyah!"

Soon enough, Larry's left nostril began to ooze a stream of red blood, the warm liquid running quickly down his chin with same blood getting on his brown jacket.

"Quick! Someone get a tissue and something cold!", Ethan cried.

"Larry! Wake up!", Curly hollered scared.  
A few men and women reached into their pockets and purses, each pulling out a Kleenex and handing it to Ethan. Ethan frantically snatched them and began to wipe away the blood from Larry's nose and mouth and pressed one Kleenex to his leaking nostril, closing it up.

"Hey! You're suffocate'n him!", Curly screamed at Ethan.

"No I'm not!", Ethan replied. "This is how you stop a nose bleed."

"Here's some wrapped up fish for his head!", an individual yelled.

Curly snatched the dead barracutie and pushed Ethan away. "Step aside, pretty boy! Let me have a look at Larry!"

Ethan glared at the large Stooge irritated. "What the hell is your problem man? I'm trying to help him, too!"

"How did this happen? What happened?", and elderly woman asked.

"He was trying to push my shopping cart for me and then I guess he lost his grip and collapsed on the flour faced down and cut his lip, hit his head, and knock out some of his front teeth.", Ethan assured.

"Why would ya let poor Larry push a heavy cart for ya anyway, ya bully?!", Curly shout at Ethan angrily.

"I told him not to! I told him it was too much to ask for! He's the one who insisted!", Ethan argued.

"Yeah right.", Curly said. "Ya expect a dope like me to believe that?"

"I don't know.", Ethan backfired. "Do you?"

"Oh a wise guy, eh?" Curly held out a hand and waved it left and right and up and down with Ethan's eyes being forced to follow.

"Stop it you imbeciles!", a Costco employee said. "Can't you see this poor guy is passed out and is in need of assistance?"

"Why don't you mind ya own business?", Curly scowled at him. The knucklehead was about to give the gentleman a wallop until there was a sudden moan from Larry. Both Ethan and Curly and everyone gathered turned their attention on the beat up fellow as his blue eyes slowly opened.

"Larry! Oh boy oh boy!", Curly shout. "Speak to me, pal! Say a few parables!"

"I'll have another Chewy Martini please.", Larry mumbled.

"He's fine!", Curly shout. The ecstatic Stooge then hugged the goof tightly. "I thought you was long gone!"

"Curly?", Larry asked. Curly stopped embracing Larry and he saw that it was indeed his man child friend. "Curly! Hey what's up buddy?" Larry pat Curly's dome like a puppy's owner does to it while Curly grinned. Then Larry slowly picked himself up from the floor. By now the crowd has broke apart and gone to do their own business since seeing that the fuzz-head was ok.

"Wait. You two know each other?", Ethan asked.

"Sointenly!", Curly said. "He's me and Moe's pal! Woo Woop Woop!"

Larry grinned and nod, but then his smile faded once Curly mentioned Moe. "Moe?! Is he here with you?!", he asked paranoid.

"Nope. He's at home nurse'n that migraine and weak tummy.", Curly assured.

Larry sighed with great relief. "Whew!" Then the eyebrow. "Hold it. You say'n he's sick?"

"You bet your giddy auntie Sue he is.", Curly said. "He decided that he really did want to go put last night, see. So he got us in this gentlemen's club a few blocks away from the apartments, see, and he was drink'n and drink'n tons of shots and booze and so we got kicked out because we was cause'n up a scene."

As Curly explained everything Larry stood baffled. Moe, going to a strip club right after their fight, after Larry left? Did he not care about him that much after all, even when Larry trashed his wheels?

"And then, oh boy oh boy, we met with these F.I.N...eh...these gorgeous dames and so we took them back to the apartment, see. And then it was sweet sweet love make'n all night! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk! See, me and my gal took the sofa while Moe and his gal took the bedroom."

Larry's eyes then widened as he was both surprised and enraged. "He and the girl had sex in our bed, the bed that all three of us share?!" Now Larry was furious. "I spill my anger in him, I leave, and he goes out and gets wasted and hooks up with a dame?!"

Ethan and Curly stepped back, stunned at Larry's rage. "Well, of course."

"Of course?!", Larry yelled, fighting back tears. Larry looked at Ethan and back at Curly. "I told you how I felt about him, Curly boy. I trusted you."

"Well what was I to do about it?", Curly asked innocently, remembering that Larry had broke it to him that he's in sparkling love with Moe back in the lobby of Caesar's Palace. "Moe was out of it. I couldn't do anything about it. Besides, it seemed like he never really did care for ya, Larry. Ya know how sadistic that stubborn mule is, too hard to please."

Larry shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe my heart.", he grumbled. "I knew that saying my love to that no good buzzard would kick me and my heart in the dirt." The grief stricken goof crossed his arms and glanced down at the floor.

Ethan glanced at Larry concerned, full of pity and sympathy for him. He held out his hand and placed it on Larry's shoulder. Larry didn't turn to look at him, he only nod his head slowly, wiping a tear from his eye with his thumb.

Curly, too, glanced with pity. "I guess this means you won't be coming home?", he asked, sounding like a sad 6 year old.

Larry finally made eye contact with the depressed man child, who was on the verge of shedding tears. "It's hard for me to answer that for ya, kid.", Larry replied. "At least right now it is."

Curly's bottom lip quivered, but he had to man up. "I understand. Well, is there a way you and I can still keep in touch, at least have a remember me by?"

Larry hesitated but came up with an answer. "Sure kiddo." Larry reached up and pulled a chunk of his fuzzy hair, giving the piece to Curly. "There ya go. You keep that until I really do come home."

As much as it seemed odd to anyone, it was enough for Curly, and so he took the hair ball and put it in his jackets pocket. "You sure you'll be alright?"

"You bet. I got Ethan here to look after me."

Curly glanced at the short hair brunette standing behind Larry, feeling remorseful that he pushed him off and was seconds away from tussling with the young boy. "You're taking care of him?", Curly inquired. "Woop Woop Woop. Then I'm sorry that I caused ya trouble there pal."

Ethan half smiled. "Hey don't worry about it, man." He held out his hand in which Curly shook rapidly like he was about to rip it off, then the Stooge turned to Larry.

"Well, see ya, Larry.", Curly said softly.

"See ya.", Larry said back.

With a quick, heartfelt hug, the two friends broke apart. Curly got his cans and Advil and walked off, not daring to look back at Larry through tearfully eyes, softly singing quietly, his voice cracky. "We'll meet again. Don't know where, don't know when..."

Ethan watched Larry as the human porcupine watched his friend mope off, getting the impression that maybe they'll see each other again, but when that time will come is a mystery. Ethan glared back at their shopping cart and looked back at Larry, still half smiling. "Hey."

Larry glanced at Ethan, a sad gleam in his blue eyes. "What?"

"Wanna push the cart together?"

Switching from sadness to slight humor, Larry chuckled and said. "Sure."

X x x x

After he had calmed down and set Larry's sketchbook on the drawer next to their bed, Moe decided to just wash himself in the tub. As he lay nude in the warm water with clouds of bubbles around him, Moe kept thinking about the written message on that page of him and Larry. If Larry meant what he wrote with the sentences _"I still will care for you. You mean that much to me, though I wish you knew it."_, then Moe's been so blind and too much of a stubborn bastard to see what's really going on right in front of him.

He felt like he wasn't even human to be this cruel. Taking control and being the strong man and more of the brains of the three of them was all that Moe Howard's ever done in his life, hardly has he ever shown any sign of compassion. He began to now question who he is, or what he is.

"I outta just sink to the bottom and let myself drown.", Moe muttered, wiping a tear from his eye with his thumb. "Or at least get a dagger and struck myself, right where it hurts."

Above the miserable fool was an open window, and in the next apartment was the Stooges's next door neighbors's teenage daughter just moping in her room wallowing over yet another break-up, blasting out the song "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne. Since the ignorant depressed young girl had left room's window open, the lyrics flew out of her window and flew right into the Stooges's bathroom, resulting for Moe to hear the song.

Luckily for her, Moe didn't dare to shout for her to turn that racket off or else he'll shut it and her up himself. Oh no. She couldn't have known someone else in the building was in despair due to heartbreak.

_"Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here_

_Dam, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here."_

Moe sighed and glanced up at the ceiling, his eyes still watery. He licked his lips and closed his eyes, making two salty tears slide down his face and drop to the warm, bubble filled bath water, thinking to himself that just what exactly he'd do to have Larry here with him, even in the tub with him.

_"All those crazy things you said  
You left them running through my head  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here_

_All those crazy things we did.  
Didn't think about it, just went with it  
You're always there, you're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here"_

Moe then whined and ducked his head down, sat up in fetal position and brought his knees to his wet and bare chest, wrapping his arms around his legs. As much as it bothered him to remember them, even if it hurt him more and more, Moe thought back on the night that he and Larry first kissed outside of Fremont Street and on the Eiffel Tower and when the two made love. He really did not hesitate on wether they should've kissed or even copulate, he and Larry just went in for the kill.

Having Larry have his way with Moe in the fitting room was actually very erotic and pleasurable for him. Even though the session lasted about 10 minutes, Moe found those seconds and minutes secretly enjoyable. Even when the two had sex in their room was the best time for Moe actually, and if he could he'd reenact those minutes again and again.

But that's only just a wish now, along with the wish of Larry to be home, the wish for Moe to go back in time and fix everything that went wrong in the Stooges's lives because of him, and also the wish for saying that he loves Larry easy.

Moe was too deep into thought and grief that he didn't even hear Curly come back through the front door, but his call brought him back to where he was on Earth.

"Hey Moe! I'm back! Ya here?", the bald Stooge called, setting down the cans of soup and Advil on the countertop.

"Yeah, I'm here.", Moe replied. "I'm in the bath."

Curly had figured he should tell Moe that he bumped into Larry at Costco, but judging by the tone of Moe's voice made Curly think otherwise. "Ya still got that head sore?", he inquired, thinking maybe that's why Moe sounds all mopey.

"Not anymore.", Moe answered.

Still Moe seemed saddened than in pain. Curly made his way to their only bathroom and stood outside the locked door. "You ok there, Moe?"

"No.", Moe honestly said.

Curly raised an eyebrow. "Ya want me to come in?"

There was no answer.

"I mean I won't look at ya. I won't look at ya funny business.", Curly assured, biting his lip nervously.

"It's alright, kid.", Moe said. "Come on in."

"Really?", Curly asked surprised. "Ya sure, Moe?"

"I'm sure."

Curly narrowed his eyes and shrugged, turning the knob and opened the door, stepping in. Moe opened the bath's curtain to only where Curly would only see his head and face, nothing more as the grayish curtain hid away the rest of his appearance. When Curly saw that Moe's eyes were red and puffy he became concerned. "What's the matta? Why ya cry'n?"

Moe said not a word at first, not even a sound. He only looked down to his legs that were still against his chest as Moe was still in fetal position and then turned his head away from Curly.

"Moe. Talk to me.", Curly said. "What's the matta?"

At last, Moe turned his head back to Curly and looked up at him. "I really do miss the porcupine.", he softly said, his voice cracked.

Curly raised an eyebrow. "Ya mean you miss Larry?", he inquired surprised.

"Of course, ya lamebrain." Moe lip smacked and sighed heavily. "And you wanna know something else?"

Curly nod.

"I...I fall for him."

Curly cocked his head, baffled. "Whataya say'n, Moe?"

"I'm say'n that I'm in love with him.", Moe said. "Please believe me on this, ya knucklehead. You won't believe what I went through just to day that."

"What, to say that you're in love?", Curly asked. "Oh you'd be surprised that I do know."

"Well I was just speaking about the four letter L-word here. I actually use to loathe the word and it's whole definition and use of it until now that I've come to admit that I really do feel for...Larry.", Moe said.

Curly widened his eyes. "I didn't think you'd really care about Larry, even admit to be in love with him! I thought you never meant for everything that went on with youse two in Vegas to be taken to heart!"

"Yeah well a certain voice in my head, and a certain book with a picture and message, gave me an awakening.", Moe said.

Curly fiddled with his fingers and spoke. "Would ya get hopping mad with me if I told ya that I knew that Larry loved ya too?"

Moe glared at him baffled. "You knew this whole time?"

"Larry told me while we was waiting for ya in the lobby of the hotel." There was a bit of nervousness in Curly voice as he said that.

Moe would've bonked the bald Stooge on his dome if he wasn't nude, but Moe didn't even consider to do so anyways. "Then I guess I was meant to be the last one to the finish line to know then.", he said.

Curly was stunned to see that Moe wasn't letting one rip on him. "Ya not mad?"

"Not at ya, that's for sure.", Moe said. "But I am frustrated with myself." Moe put his hands to his face and groaned. "Of course I'd be the last to know."

"What's that suppose to mean?", Curly asked confused.

Moe took his hands off of his face and looked at Curly. "I mean I'd be the last to see to that someone really does like me, even be crazy for me."

"I'm sorry, Moe, but I still don't comprehend.", Curly admit.

"Alright, ya do it.", Moe said. "Take a seat on that ol' toilet cover and I'll explain this where even you can understand. Go annn."  
Curly did what he was told and took a seat on the cover and listened. Moe took a deep breath and spoke. "I'm saying that I don't trust anyone who happens to say that they love me. I'd have to take action and teach them a lesson then."

"Just because they said that they love ya?!", Curly exclaimed surprised. "Why do that?!"

"Because I don't even like myself.", Moe confessed. "I don't even like who I am or what's become of me now." Moe took a long pause before speaking again. "It's hard to take someone seriously when they say they like ya if you don't even like yourself. You think that they just want to get you all happy and wonder about just what it is that they find likable and charming about ya."

"Now hold on there, Moe.", Curly said. "There must be at least one thing you find likable about ya self. Just one."

Moe narrowed his eyes at the other. "Well what do _you_ find likable about me, mongoose?", he grumbled, challenging the empty headed Stooge.

"W-well...you're great at pick'n names for ya pals, I suppose. You like to be in total control all the time, even though it means ya gotta clobber everyone to get ya point across. You come across good ideas, even though they wouldn't really woik in the end." Curly began to run out of facts about his aching friend to cheer him up, and now he fell short.

"See what I mean?", Moe grumbled. "All of those and many more are just flaws about me." Moe shook his head in disbelief. "And even if I was to snag up a sweetie, she would just be gone in days because she saw the real me. She'd be ashamed of herself for falling for a bad egg like me." Moe quivered his lips and began to silently sob, putting his wet palms to his face again. "They all leave me. They all leave me!"

Curly stayed silent as he watched Moe breakdown. He was indeed surprised to see the tough guy he thought Moe was sob like a baby. Soon enough, Curly felt pity and sympathy for his friend.

"Larry loved me and now he's gone because of me! Gone gone gone!" Moe put his hands to his arms and rocked back and forth in the now cold bath water. "I hurt everyone that loves me and they abandon me, leave me to rot!" Moe looked up at Curly, his brown eyes watery and beckoned to the big boned man, becoming paranoid. "You won't leave me will you?!"

Curly was stunned. "Pardon?"

"You won't leave me like the rest of them would you, Curly boy?", Moe pleaded. "Don't leave me alone forever! I'm scared of being alone!"

"Everyone's scared of being alone for the rest of their lives, Moe.", Curly assured, staring at Moe's large eyes that read 'Paranoia'.

"But I'm not everyone, dammit!", Moe yelled. "I'm...I'm a monster. I don't deserve to be a human being!"

"Stop that nonsense, Moe Howard.", Curly said, becoming tired of Moe's paranoia. "You're not a monster. Monsters are huge and deformed like with sharp teeth and claws and hide under children's beds and in their closets. You look nothing like that. You are a human being, Moe. You just lack expressing compassion and find it hard to tell people you like them back."

Moe stared at Curly in awe. Never has he heard the kid speak to him so wisely. And Curly was actually right for once! "Y-you really mean that?", he asked softly.

Curly nod. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"So you'll still stand by me?", Moe asked.

Curly grinned. "Why sointenly! That's what friends are for!" With that, Curly held out his arms for Moe to hug him. Moe hesitated but smiled, quickly setting up from the tub and pulled back the curtains. He was jus about to hug Curly when the bald Stooge turned his head away quickly. "But before ya hug me, put a towel on. _Please_!"

Curly then couldn't help but guffaw. "After all, the only other one to see ya funny business is Larry. Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk."


	15. Second Best Is All We'll Know

**Chapter 15: Second Best Is All We'll Know**

**Sorry, but this will contain a bit of LarryxEthan. But this is NOT meant to be a real ship! It's just for the story and nothing more beyond the story.**

**This is still a MoArry fic.**

**Read anyways.**

_"...You said 'Move on'  
Where do I go?  
I guess second best is all we'll know..._

_...He kissed my lips  
I tasted your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself..."_

- 'Thinking of You' by Katy Perry

As soon as Ethan quickly headed on home to put the groceries away he and Larry hopped back in Ethan's Nissan and drove hastily to the dentist office to get Larry's teeth fixed somehow. Though Larry despised the dentist and doctors office he had to get those horse teeth of his fixed in a jiffy of else he'll go through major toothache.

First the dentist took an X-Ray and saw that Larry's two front teeth were badly chipped. What he, the dentist, needed to do for Ethan and Larry was to file the teeth smooth again then he treated the minor chips with porcelain veneers and placed a crown on his damaged teeth to protect them from anymore damage.

"I thought you was talking about a king's crown.", Larry drawled disappointed. "At least I'd get some real gold while my face looks like a beat up piñata and my teeth look like a woodpecker pecked at them."

"Oh no, Mr. Fine.", the dentist laughed. "What this crown does is cover up those teeth and both protests it and improves it's appearance." He turned to Ethan and told him of what he was to do for Larry. "I suggest on taking him to the E.R and see if he needs any treatment for his horrible bruised nose and head. Also, have him eat soft foods that don't need any use of chewing for a while."

"Sure thing.", Ethan said, taking Larry and put the goofs arm around Ethan's neck.

"I feel sleepy.", Larry drawled.

"I know, dude.", Ethan said. "It's the novocaine, nitrous, and codeine working."

Ethan took Larry to the E.R incase the stooge needed any doctor treatment for his nose and head like the dentist instructed. Fortunately, all Larry needed was for doctors to apply ice to the sore areas and they even instructed Ethan on getting him some ointment with Vitamin K to aid for the bodies blood absorption and also get some pain killers.

So there Larry was in Ethan's Nissan, sleeping while Ethan raced inside the CVS Pharmacy to get the some Aspirin and some Arnicare cream for Larry's head and nose and a bag of ice. The medicine from the dentist really had an effect on Larry and soon he was out cold. Ethan returned to the car 15 minutes later and back to his apartment they drove. "Larry. We're going home now.", he said, tugging at Larry's lapels.

Larry roused from his nap with a groan and yawn. "Boy, it's only forty minutes to three o'clock in the afternoon and I'm ready to turn into bed."

"I told ya, it's the medicine the dentist used while he filled your teeth and put on the crown." Ethan then bit his lower lip. "But I have to say that I'm so embarrassed that you had to get your face beat up so badly. I told you it was too much to ask for you to push the shopping cart by yourself. You must think I'm such a horrible host and friend."

"Ah don't such a worry wart.", Larry said. "I've had worse days where I was slapped around by Moe for absolutely nothing, given such red spots and whatnot."

"But still, I'm really worried that maybe your face will never look the same because of me."

Larry rolled his blue eyes. "You worry too much, Ethan lad. That's the problem with ya.", he said. "You gotta be laid back like me." At that, Larry leaned back in the leather comfy seat and stuck his hand out the window, letting his hand flow freely as he took a breather. "We're young after all, ya know. You gotta live your young years to the fullest. Say, let your imagination flow wild and put in on paper."

Ethan just chuckled. "Telling me what to do, huh?"

Suddenly, Larry groaned. "Oh now ya gotta be a killjoy, huh? Don't pull that card out of the deck.", he drawled. "Ya start'n to sound like Moe, and he's the last thing I want to think about when I'm all bruised and had to get my teeth filled and go to the hospital."

Ethan fixed a quick glance at Larry and then back on the road. "You know, you always talk about this Moe guy. I guess I already met your other friend, but what's the story of you and this here Moe?"

Larry then gulped hard at the question. He then started to get the flashbacks of everything that's happened between the two in the last week; the kissing, the sex, and then the fight. The thing is, however, that all of this wasn't only because of Vegas. This has been going on long before the orphanage going into foreclosure.

All his life, Moe's clobbered Larry and wouldn't ever give him a chance at anything and would just throw him some slaps and pokes and bonks and smacks just for no reason or for if Larry just did something unwise. Moe didn't even let Larry get a taste of real love was like since Moe was faking it in Vegas. Larry would ask himself of why he would even develop emotional feelings for the cabbage head if Moe treats him like shit. It was when the stooges were teens when it was as if Cupid had hit Larry hard with his arrow and began to get an instant crush over Moe that would increase every time he looked at him as they grew older to the stooges they were now. The young boy was confused at his newly found feelings for his friend that was like a brother to him since the boys would flirt with the pretty girls at the orphanage, but as he grew, Larry learned to accept the reason why Cupid had chosen Larry to be head over shoes in love with Moe.

Now things had taken a sudden turn and maybe Cupid had made a big mistake. "W-well...lets just say that me and Moe...well it's just complicated."

"Complicated?", Ethan parroted. "What, you guys are a pair?"

Larry rolled his eyes again. "Well he says it was never on in the first place, but I say we are, or at least we were." Larry glanced out the window with the ice pack Ethan had given him on his head, that arm's elbow on the side door. He sighed heavily. "We were.", he repeated, though this time he said those words with a bitter tone. "Honestly, I thought he'd be different for once, different than how he is at home, different that how he always is and always is and always been."

Ethan knew he was playing with fire but his curiosity got the best of him. "What do you mean, different?", he asked. "What happened with you and him?"

"The three of us headed on up to Vegas and one night he kissed me. At that moment I started believe that we were a couple. We'd do what all couples do: hold hands, kiss, share a bed (even though it wouldn't count because there was only one bed in the rooms and we've always slept in the same bed growing up), even...you know. But when we got back he said he never meant for us to be real. I thought he'd change."

Ethan knew that there was pain in Larry, and not the pain of a bruised head or a banged up nose or a split lip. He knew Larry has been hurt in the past. "That sounds fucked up. You shouldn't be played like that."

"I mean I loved him, Ethan. Moe was so special to me, even when he'd give me a slap or eye poke or whatever. He's hurt me physically before, but now he's hurt me emotionally too. I was loved him so much." Larry began to get teary eyed at that last sentence.  
"Are you saying that he'd abuse you and you still would love him?", Ethan asked in disbelief. "That's not cool. You deserve better, Larry." Though how dimwitted Larry was, he's a real sweetie and a down-to-Earth guy, and pretty hysterical. If this Moe guy was really what Larry described him to be then Larry does deserve better.

"Maybe I do," Larry muttered, "but I don't think I'll ever be struck hard by Cupid's arrow like he did with me with Moe. Nothing may ever be second best."

"Maybe not, because love sucks, but at least you'll have someone who'll really say 'I love you' and mean it, someone who'll take care of you, treasure you." Ethan got to a stop light and glanced sideways at Larry, who was still looking out the window. Now he wouldn't say that he was starting to get serious emotions for Larry, he did like the dolt as a buddy. However, Larry does know how to make Ethan smile and laugh without a care in the world, and he made him feel like a somebody, all the more way that Ethan makes Larry feel a somebody too.

Larry winced at the touch of the cold ointment meeting his bruised and swollen head area as Ethan's index finger spread the cream all around it. "Sorry.", Ethan apologized. "I have to put this on it though so your bruises can get better. Doctors orders, I have to insist."

"But can you at least not make the pain worse?", Larry whined.

"I'll do what I can.", Ethan said, holding back a chuckle.

"What's so funny?", Larry inquired.

"It's just that you're such a handful.", Ethan laughed.

"Well get use to it, bub.", Larry said, smiling. "There's never a dull second with me around."

"I'll say." Ethan squeezed the tube for more ointment to get on his fingers. He placed his finger, gently, on Larry's swollen schnoz.

Larry tried to hold back a sneeze until it was gone when Ethan pulled his finger away before the battered stooge could do so. Then Larry saw that Ethan was gazing at Larry, their eyes meeting, their faces so close, so close that their own noses and lips were inches away. This made Larry get anxious. "E-Ethan?"

A sudden urge overcame Ethan and he, not even thinking twice about it, leaned forward and his lips touched Larry's.

Larry was stunned! Ethan was kissing _him_! What was even more disturbing was as Ethan deepened the kiss, even though it was his lips on Larry's, Larry began to flashback to when his own lips and mouth was met with Moe's. He could even taste his mouth in this kiss.

As Ethan began to put his finger to where it was below Larry's lower lip, making the fuzz head's jaw open wider to sneak a bit of tongue, Larry shook his head until their lips parted and he pushed Ethan away from him. "Ethan, stop!", Larry shout.

Ethan glared at Larry with great horror and remorse in him, his hazel eyes like a sad puppy dog's. He looked at himself then to Larry. He knew he shouldn't have done that, not now, not when he knew that Larry was emotionally fragile. Also when he and Larry were still getting acquainted. Larry had told him his story of his broken luck with love and then Ethan had to go and kiss him.

"I-I'm sorry, Larry.", he stuttered. "I just got..._oh my god_."

Larry sprang from the red cozy couch and stepped back a few steps. He felt his heart pound in his chest and he was even embarrassed and disgusted with Ethan and even with himself. "I think I should get to bed. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, right?" Even though it was only like 7:21 pm it was bed time for Larry right now, or at least a good excuse to flee.

Larry turned quick on his heels and bolt to originally Ethan's room when he halt. "You know what? You can have your own room back.", he nervously said. "I'll just take the spared one." With that, Larry walked hastily across the hall and then shut the spared room's door with a loud WHAM! then locking it.

Ethan stood like a fish out of water with his mouth opened. After he closed his mouth, he slowly sat on the couch where Larry was seconds ago, putting his hands to his own face. "Dammit!", he cursed to himself, kicking the coffee table. "Dammit! I'm such a fucking idiot!" Tears began to make their way down his smooth face until the frustrated guy sobbed helplessly. He hated himself at this moment, hated himself for moving too quickly.

Larry sat against the wooden door, his frizzy head hung low and he was even in fetal position, his legs to his chest and his arms around them. Larry's heart was still beating hard, though it would be invisible since his shirt with it's bloody stains was hiding it. Soon paranoia hit Larry and he began to cry, breathing heavily. "Maybe I shouldn't have reacted like that,", he whispered to himself as he rocked back and forth,"but it was so sudden and nothing to have seen coming. I told him what had happened to me, I trusted him to understand, and then he _kisses_ me! I...I can't handle being in love again with someone else, not even move on with someone else, especially if it was Ethan. I mean he's my friend, that's all I've ever thought of him as.

I don't want to be hurt again. What if he turns out to be like Moe? What if he hurts me like he does?"

Larry began to breakdown once he remembered Moe, and he cursed at him as if Moe was in the room with Larry. "Damn you Moe! This is all your fault, you selfish son of a bitch! Because of you I had to meet Ethan! Because of you I'm scared to fall in love with someone else! Because of you I'm scared to even talk to someone else! I fucking hate you!" Larry then got up and came forward to the bed, launching himself on it. He got a pillow and pressed it to his face, screaming as hard and loud as he could into it.

Soon, his crying and screaming slowed down and he began to get exhausted. His eyes began to get heavy and soon the troubled man fell asleep.

It felt like it was years that Larry was asleep, but really he's been in slumber for about 3 hours. He checked the time on the small digital clock on the nightstand; 10:16 pm. Larry groaned and rubbed his face as he sat up, his tears dried up. He gently touched his nose and head, getting a bit of pain from both bruises. He then sighed and lay back down, his hands on his chest. It seemed like the sleep and calmed him down and now he lay on the bed thinking about his behavior earlier.

"I shouldn't have just ranaway like that, nor have been so hopping mad." Larry took the pillow he screamed his frustration into and held it to his chest. "Like I said, it was just so soon, moving too fast. I just don't want to have a sequel of what Moe did to me." Larry then frowned.

"Well, would Ethan be different from Moe?", he asked himself. "Would he really give me the type of care I wanted Moe to give?" Then, Larry had just thought of something. "Maybe all that talk of me deserving better was his hint." Then, Larry gasped. "He was talking about himself! It makes sense, I think. Wait, yes it does!" Larry sat up again and stared into the darkness of the room, having a sort of Eureka moment.

"Of course he was talking about himself. I busted my entire face and he helped me up, took me to the dentist, the E.R, got me medicine, even put the cream on me and of course he kissed me. He took care of me! Moe would just say something like 'You ain't dyin', ya crybaby. Get up'."

Larry then came to a decision. "I guess I'll give Ethan another chance."

At that, Larry got off of the cozy bed's messy sheets and walked to the door, opening it carefully. He then crept into the hallway, seeing light in the living room. As Larry walked in he saw that the T.V was the only thing giving off light as it was left on, and Ethan was lying on the couch, sleeping. Tons and tons of used tissue paper was crumpled up into balls and lay on the floor. On the coffee table was an ash tray with one or two used cigarettes. Larry walked toward the brunette, seeing that his tears were dry and his face was a bit puffy, but Ethan did look cozy. Larry, at this point, didn't know whether to kiss the other or just wake him up.

Larry decided to just wake him up and talk to him about what should happen, so he gently stroke Ethan's messy short brunette hair with his hand to Ethan's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Ethan.", Larry whispered. "Ethan. Wake up."

At first, Ethan stirred but thanks to another gently shake Ethan's eyes began to slowly open, becoming baffled to see Larry in front of him. "Larry?", he softy inquired. "What is it?" Once he was fully awake, Ethan began to become nervous. "A-are you leaving?"

"No.", Larry answered. "I'm staying."

Ethan widened his eyes. "Y-you are? Why?"

Larry took a deep sigh and took a seat next to Ethan. "Well, I'm sorry that I behaved the way I did. I was just shocked and scared because I was not looking into getting into a relationship. But then I was just thinking about what you said about me deserving someone better. You know?"

"Yeah, I know.", Ethan said, remembering that he even said it. "What about it though?"

Larry took Ethan's hand. "Well, I'll give you a chance to redeem yourself."

Ethan was surprised. He sat up quickly and starred at Larry like he was a crazy lunatic. "What are you saying?"

Now Larry was confused. "Don't you have feelings for me? Isn't that why you was smooching me?"

Ethan gulped. "Well, yeah. I do like you, Larry, but I know you're very fragile right now. I like you a little more as a friend, but I take it that you can't be in a relationship with someone because you don't want a rerun of what happened to you in the past. Am I correct?"

Larry thought for a moment and nod. "Correct there, buddy."

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we can try a Friends With Benefits thing."

"Friends With Benefits?", Larry parroted. "What's that?"

"You don't know what that is?", Ethan asked surprised. Larry shook his head. "Well," Ethan spoke, "it's a type of relationship where two friends don't want a committed romantic relationship and they just...well...they just have sex with, per say, no strings attached, meaning no serious mushy gushy lovey dovey crap, just sex."

Larry felt his heart skip a beat. "Wait, you and I can just...do it and we don't even have to feel anything serious?"

"Well I know it sounds odd..."

"Oh nah. It's odd, but not as odd as Curly's head sounding like a water jug.", Larry said. "Or how he can't feel any side effects from anything he's eaten because he's got an iron stomach as we call it, or that we can take a saw to his dome but wouldn't shed blood because his iron head only breaks the saw."

Ethan said nothing. He raised an eyebrow and just glanced down for a moment, mouthing "Ok" then looked back at Larry, their blue and hazel eyes meeting again in the background, the light from the Telly lighting the room. "So, are you down with doing this?"

"I don't really know, Ethan.", Larry said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "How does one even fornicate with their best friend and not have serious feelings for them? That seems confusing."

"I know it does, but just think. If prostitutes can do it with a client just for the fuck of it and for the money, why can't two friends with benefits do it?"

Larry chuckled. "But I'm not a prostitute, ya crazy Cracker Jack."

"Well I'm not literally saying that you and I are.", Ethan said, smirking. "But let me ask you this, do you still have feelings for...what's his face?"

"Moe?"

"That's it."

Larry sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I do."

"Then there you go. Think of it this way, you still love him, but you're like sexually frustrated and maybe he can't give you what you need to let yourself go, so you turn to a best friend to do it for you. Like when you want to have sex you can call a friend."

"I think I get it now.", Larry said. "But, I feel like just having sex with you, a best friend, would be awkward." Larry then grinned. "But then again, a good friend is sitting right next to me while what's his face is miles, or blocks, away and I know he wouldn't give me what I want or need of him. I got that memo."

Ethan grinned. "So, wanna give it a try?"

"I suppose so since you seem so desperate.", Larry said, grinning and holding back a laugh. "How should we start?", he asked sheepishly.

"We can kiss first, see how you feel.", Ethan answered.

Larry licked his lips nervously, taking a deep breathe, and nod. "Alright. Should we start now?"

Ethan chuckled, sitting up straight. "Whenever you're ready, but since we are here in the moment, why not now?"

"Ok."

Larry and Ethan both stared at each other and leaned forward, until their lips touched softy, gently. Their eyes closed as they opened their mouths wider, tongues meeting each other's, before they pulled apart for air.

"Do you feel anything?", Ethan asked.

Larry hesitated then smirked. "Nope. I'm empty."

Ethan smirked too. "Then we're off to a good start."

Larry laughed and pressed his lips to Ethan's again, this time the kiss was more intimate as their tongues met in a waltz, taking a taste of each other's. Ethan's tongue gently massaged Larry's, exploring the inside of his mouth. As the room suddenly became like the room temperature turned up Ethan leaned back in the couch with Larry following with him. Then Ethan moved one hand to Larry's bushy red hair while the other hand slide down to Larry's hip, caressing it. Larry moaned lightly into the hot kiss, tracing his hand to Ethan's, holding it to his until Larry broke away from Ethan's lips for air again.

"I think I'm getting a feeling of something.", Larry said.

"What is it?", Ethan asked, becoming anxious of what can happen.

"The feeling of being oversexed.", Larry sneered. With that, Larry got up from the couch and took Ethan's hand, then leading him to Ethan's own bedroom.

Once Ethan had locked the door he pushed Larry to his soft bed where both men engaged in another fierce make out session, then came the undressing. Larry moaned as Ethan undressed the stooge, kissing every revealed skin that was undressed. Then the fuzzy haired man whimpered and whined and moaned louder as Ethan pushed himself into him.

Then when they lay in the bed together, Ethan was already asleep and no cuddling was happening because this was a no strings attached relationship so Ethan's back was turned to Larry. So Larry only lay on his back staring at the ceiling in the dark room, hearing the city noise from outside, thinking to himself.

"I guess second best is all we'll know."

**A/N: Since this is still a MoArry fic and not for there to be LarryXEthan, I will not go into much detail with Larry and Ethan's plan ;) This will still be a LarryXMoe story.**


	16. Proposals and Stolen Rental Cars

**Chapter 16: Proposals and Stolen Rental Cars**

For weeks now, the Friends With Benefits scheme has worked ever so heavenly as Larry wouldn't care about affection or serious love, but finding pleasure when engaging in sexual carnal knowledge with Ethan. Most of the frequent times the two males have done it would go from doing usual normal human things then the next turn of events would be where Larry and Ethan do sexual intercourse. If Ethan and Larry were alone in the elevator, the two would get to it. If the two were in the car when no one was around, they would get to it. If the two were to be watching a movie at home, they would get to it.

Whenever the passion and adrenaline would get to them both, there was no waiting.

Just last weekend afternoon, the two men had just had a small lunch out at a KFC and when Larry put his hand on Ethan's thigh and when their lake blue and cocoa butter hazel eyes met, it was on. So they both head left through the entrance and head to the back of the small fast food restaurant. They made sure no one was around and then Ethan pushed Larry to the hard cold wall, his arms on Larry's brown jackets sleeves, as their tongues met in a dance in a hungry and wet make out session.

"Oh god.", Larry moaned. "Mmm...huh". Larry then wrapped his legs around Ethan's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck as the two aroused men kissed passionately and deeply. Then Ethan began to push himself against the fabric of Larry's jeans in an act of dry humping, their pants getting tight in that area.

"Let's get to the car.", Larry pant. "We gotta be let out."

With that, the two hurried to Ethan's Nissan laughing like crazy until both locked themselves into the car and continued what they started as both pulled off their pants and boxers and Ethan proceed to fuck Larry. The fuzzy haired stooge pant and huffed and moaned loudly as the tension became so damn good. Soon enough the car began to rock and just moments later both reached sweet release.

X x x x

When Ethan had woken up this morning, he felt different about this whole relationship of friends having intercourse just for the fun and need of it, and began to get second thoughts about it. When eating breakfast with Larry in the morning he didn't feel "empty" about the stooge and himself. Now Ethan was feeling attraction and small glimpse of emotions for the goof. Just the way Larry makes Ethan laugh on his own and how the scatterbrain keeps him company and how Larry moans and whimpers and softly begs for Ethan to "go harder, faster" or when it's Larry dishing it out when they have sex has made Ethan now find lust _and _love within Larry.

Now Ethan was in his workroom with all of his art supplies sitting in front of his easel stand, painting on the board. Ethan told Larry that he was going to be in his work area for the rest of the day and will have the door closed. Larry, being so dimwitted, understood right away so he just watched movies and TV all day on the couch with no questions asked. It was a good think he hadn't asked questions because Ethan had a surprise for Larry.

A surprise that'll sure make the fuzz brain shriek with joy, Ethan hoped.

"Boy, this sure seems a bit too romantic for just two friends having dinner, especially when we're just benefit friends.", Larry commented. He and Ethan sat in an Olive Garden eating some of the best spaghetti and meatballs the scatterbrain has ever eaten. When Ethan had told Larry that they were going to a restaurant, Larry had never expected to be going to a fancy Italian restaurant like an Olive Garden. "Is there suppose to be a special occasion going on for ya?"

Ethan took one more sip of his grape wine and grinned. "I'd actually would say there would be a special occasion for _us_.", he said.

"Us?", Larry incredulously asked, raising an eyebrow. His heart beat faster and he had goosebumps under his clothes. "Whataya mean for us?"

Ethan whistled for their waitress to come over to their table. When the petite brunette woman did Ethan whispered something into her ear and she nodded with a wide smile and left. The she returned with a cart of a gorgeous red velvet cake with a rose on the tray and with two other waitresses bringing in something that was covered with a large white cloth. "Attention everyone in Olive Garden! Attention!", the waitress hollered, clapping her hands. "Mr. Ethan N' Dandie has a question he'd like to ask his special friend here."

With a gleeful grin, Ethan stood up and walked to the covered surprised, taking the white sheet and pulled it off, revealing a gorgeous painting of Larry himself sitting by a window, leaning on his hand and he looked like he was in deep thought, the sun shining on his face. "I call it Dizzy Daydreamer.", Ethan said.

Larry stared at the painting in awe, then fixed his blue eyes on Ethan, his mouth open, blushing. "This is amazing, Ethan boy!", he exclaimed. "W-was this what you've been busy with all of yesterday?"

"This, arranging reservations for here, and also this." Ethan dug into his side pocket and brought out a small black box, then he got on one knee in front of Larry. "Thing is, I don't want this Friends With Benefits crap anymore. Now I actually do like you a lot, Larry. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my days with you until one of us falls ill and have to be on bed rest.

So will you marry me?"

Larry stared at the brunette young man kneeled before him wide eyed as everyone gasped and talked amongst themselves, waiting for Larry's answer. "E-Ethan," Larry stuttered, "this is all so very sudden. I...I..." Larry looked at everyone around him, their eyes piercing at him in anticipation. Larry's heart pounded so hard and rapidly in his chest.

"Larry, please.", Ethan pleaded. "I know we're moving fast, but I just feel like you're the only person that God's put on Earth for me. You're funny, you're just too cute to ignore, I can never stay mad at you one bit, and you're the only one who knows my backstory and can understand it clearly. Just please, I want you to be my love."

Larry still was lost for words. Ethan wanted him to be his husband already, without being boyfriends first. How could they go from being benefits friends to fiancées so quickly? Sure normally wasn't Larry's style, but this was crazy even to the fuzz head. But then, Larry took another look at the painting, the cake with a rose, and then to the engagement wedding band in Ethan's hand. "You really did all of this for me?", Larry softly asked. "You went through all this trouble to arrange this whole surprise for me?"

"We'll I'm actually a favorite here since I've donated a few of my paintings here so arranging all of this was no pulling teeth out of a chicken, but yes. All this is for you, Larry.", Ethan said.

Larry felt his heart melt, and he smiled, blushing. "N-no one's ever done that for me before! A cake, a painting, a proposal all in one! I-I'm flattered!"

"So is it a yes?", Ethan softly asked, smiling.

Larry giggled merrily and put his hands to Ethan's cheeks. "Yes! Yes I will!" Larry then kissed Ethan's lips and wrapped his arms around his neck. So gleefully and full of joy, Ethan wrapped his arms around Larry's and kissed back. In the background, everyone in the restaurant cheered and howled.

After the kiss, Ethan slipped the elegant wedding band on Larry's finger. The fuzz haired stooge glared at the sliver steel ring and hugged Ethan tightly. "You've made me so happy! Thank you so much!"

"Now all that's left is to find a place to get marred at.", Ethan said.

Larry thought for a moment and grinned, both joyfully and deviously. "I think I know a place."

X x x x

A knock at the front door awoke a sleeping Curly as he had been sleeping on the couch to give Moe some space. The groaning imbecile whined and launched himself off of the seat cushions. "I'm come'n! I'm come'n!", Curly hollered. "Hold ya horses and give them an apple!" Curly yawned and rubbed his eyes as he opened the door, being baffled at who he found in front of him.

"Well good morning to you!", Larry said.

"L-Larry!", Curly exclaimed. The overjoyed dunce grabbed the loony gent by the arm and yanked him inside the small apartment, giving Larry the most tightest bear hug he's ever gotten. This embrace was so tight and secured that Larry's bones were popping like popcorn as Curly squeezed him in his huge arms. "Oh Larry! I thought you was never come'n back! And now you're home! Whoop Whoop Whoop!"

"Yes, well...you see...about-"

When Larry was about to say why he has came back, someone else's footsteps were heard as they came into the room. Larry began to get goosebumps on his skin and chills ran down his back. Larry gulped hard and he went wide eyed, his heart pounding. "Oh no.", Larry thought. "Not him! It can't be!"

"Porcupine?", Moe beckoned. "Larry?"

Larry finally broke free from Curly's arm and turned to face Moe from across the room. Larry patted his shoulders and his sides, then he greeted Moe in a calm and kind matter. "Hello there, Moe. It's nice to see you."

"Oh my fuzzball!" Moe ran to Larry and then squeezed him so securely like Curly as his arms wrapped around Larry. "It's good to have ya home! We missed ya, you chucklehead!"

Larry raised an eyebrow. "By 'we', you mean including you?", he asked shocked.

"Of course I-", but Moe paused for a while at the curled haired stooge's question. "Well...it was just so quiet here."

Curly cleared his throat and raised his eyebrow at Moe then fixed his glance at Larry, then back to Moe. "Don't hide it, Moe. There ain't nothin' to hide now."

"Shaddup!", Moe yelled, slapping Curly across the face. "I don't need ya to nitpick me and tell me what to do."

"But Moe, ya told me that you-"

"I said shaddup!", Moe said, bonking Curly's nose.

"Ooh! Woo woo woo!"

Larry watched as Moe had gave the kiddo a wallop, remembering what it was like to live with these two. In fact, what it was like living with Moe. All the slaps, the bonks, the pokes, everything. A part of Larry felt at home as he grew up with this environment all his life, but as he glanced down at the engagement band on his finger, his heart dropped. Ethan was waiting for him on the Ground Floor, and he couldn't keep him waiting for too long.

After all, they had somewhere important to get to.

"Listen fellas. I'd love to stay around and see Curly get his eyes gouged out, but I have to tell ya all why I'm here."

Moe and Curly turned to face Larry and both narrowed their eyes. "Aren't ya here to stay with us and live with us?", Curly asked softly.

"Yeah, ya muskrat. Aren't ya back for good?", Moe asked, his voice saddened.

"Well...not necessarily. I'm just here to get my belongings."

Moe and Curly looked at each other and opened their jaws in surprise. "Wait. Ya hit'n the road again?", Curly exclaimed.

"Well, yes I am. You see...well I'll just show ya." With that, Larry held out his hand to show off his engagement band ring. "I'm engaged, fellas!", he said enthusiastically.

Moe glared at the ring in complete shock. His heart felt like it was going to shatter into pieces and he felt ill, along with the urge to breakdown and sob. "No! No!", he shout in his mind.

"Whoop whoop whoop! You're get'n hitched, Larry!", Curly gaily said. "Mazel Tov!"

"Uh huh! He's waiting downstairs for me!", Larry said.

"He?", Moe catechized. "Who's he?"

"Oh my fiancé, Ethan!", Larry replied. "Oh you'll just love him! I'll go get him right now!"

Moe licked his lips and shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, porcupine."

"Whataya talk'n about, Moe? Of course it's a good idea to meet the groom!", Curly said. "Fetch that lucky son of a gun, Larry! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!"

"Now hold on a moment.", Moe said. "He...he may be a bashful one and you want us to meet him?"

Larry laughed. "Oh don't be silly, Moses. He ain't bashful one bit! He's a real sweetie pie! Watch and see!"

Without Moe could speak again, Larry was out the door in a flash and raced down the flight of stairs. Moe shook his head and glanced at Curly, becoming enraged and dispensing a sharp slap on the side cheek.

"Owowow! Hey what gives?!", Curly shrieked, rubbing his hit cheek.

"For you to be congratulating that worm on being hitched when you know I feel for him! Why you no good dirty double crosser!" Moe then released another slap in the sap's other side cheek.

"Hey! You can't go blame'n me for it! I told ya to not hide it.", Curly argued.

"Oh backtalk'n me, eh? Why I'll tear ya arm outta their sockets for that!"

"Hmm!" Curly held out a his fist. "Ya see that?"

"Yeah I see it." Moe then bonked the imbeciles fist, causing it to fly backwards and hit Curly on his non-hair existent dome.

"Oh! Hmmm!"

Just in the nick of time before the two really got physical, Larry returned to the apartment with Ethan arm-in-arm. "Fellas, meet Ethan!", Larry exclaimed.

"Hey there.", Ethan calmly greeted.

"Hey! I remember you.", Curly said. "Costco, right! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!"

"That's correct.", Ethan assured, trying to be kind and welcomed since Larry had to literally tug his arm to get up 7 floors of stairs. Ethan then turned his focus to Moe, clearing his throat. "I take it that you are Moe, yes?"

Moe did all he could to hold his temper and spoke gently. "Yes I am."

"Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Ethan held out his un-clenched hand for Moe to shake. With a deep breath, Moe shook his hand.

"Same with you.", Moe said, lying to himself.

"Larry's told me so much about you folks.", Ethan assured, taking his hand away as it was getting a bit awkward.

"I bet he has.", Moe said. "I bet he has." Moe then glared at the two love birds. "Well don't you two look lovely.", he sarcastically said. "You've picked a fine fellow to be your mate, Ethan." Moe glared at Larry and saw that his blue eyes said 'Displeased'. A stink eye if you will. But Larry still had a smile on his face.

With the tension around Larry and Moe being so suspenseful and heated, Larry spoke at last. "You know we'd love to stay for breakfast, but we have to get going. It's very important that we get my belongings and hit the road."

"Where are you two going in such a hurry? What's more important than sittin' down and having a breakfast of potatoes and eggs scrambled down, and catching up with ya friends?", Curly inquired softly.

Larry sighed then looked at Curly sympathetically, putting a hand on his shoulder. "We've decided that me and Ethan are so in love that we couldn't wait any longer, so we're going to get married in Nevada right after we get my stuff!"

Now Moe had chills run down his spine. Now he felt ill. Now he wanted to cry. Now he wanted to drop to the floor and wail his heart out. "You mean you two are getting hitched in Las Vegas?"

"Yes we are!", Larry shrilled. "We're doing an Elvis wedding in the Elvis Wedding Chapel!"

"Elvis?!", Curly catechized incredulously. "Whoop whoop whoop! Swing it, pretty mama!"

"Yeah. Exactly.", Ethan said. "So if you both don't mind, we should get going. The sooner, the better."

Moe was in complete shock and was so speechless and so distracted by the whole take of news that he didn't realize that Larry was already around the tiny apartment packing his belongings while Moe just stood in the middle of the living room with his mouth wide open like a fish out of water. "Porcupine...Larry...getting married...in Las Vegas?! That Godforsaken place is the cause of this whole thing!", he thought. "That two timing little weasel's getting married. After all that cry'n and weep'n and finally admit that he is the one who's actually holds my beating heart all these years, this is what it leads to? This is fate for us?! No! No! I won't let this happen!"

Just as Moe had stopped his thought process he ran all around beckoning to Larry, but he got no answer. Larry and Ethan had already left right under Moe's nose! In fact, Curly was gone too! "I'm all alone! It's just me and this goddamn shit hole of an apartment!" Moe ran back into the living room, noticing a letter taped on the door. Moe snatched the paper up and read it to himself.

_To Moe,  
I thought it would be swell if I tagged along with Larry and his sweet as they left for Vegas. I asked if I could be their best man for the wedding and they said yes! I get to finally meet Elvis! I knew people were lying when they said he was long dead! Boy were they wrong! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!_

_We were gonna ask ya if you wanted to tag along, but you looked like you were busy being in your own world so Larry said it was best to just leave ya alone and not disturb you. Don't worry. We'll be out for only a couple of days at least. You'll be alright._

_I know I gave ya my word that I wouldn't ever leave you, but this is Larry we're talk'n about! Besides, maybe it just wasn't in the cards for you and Larry to be together after all. He seems really happy and had found real love and joy. You wouldn't take that away from him would you?_

_ Sincerely,  
Curly_

_ P.S,  
While Larry was busy packing, I asked his love if he could right this letter for me. I ain't know how to write and read remember! See ya later! Whoop whoop whoop!_

Moe was now outraged. Furious! Curly had left him all alone to be involved with Larry's wedding, not even telling him in person. "Why that no good dirty rat!", Moe shout. "He and Larry, leaving me alone! And Larry to be getting married!? No! No! This can't be! It ain't fair!" Moe easily began to weep as he crumpled the paper, sliding down against the door and sobbing into his hands. "It ain't fair!"

"Life ain't fair, ya soup bowl cut runt, and this is life.", Inner Voice Moe assured, coming back into Moe's state of panic and heartbreak. "Come one, ya crybaby! Be a man! Man up and face your fate!"

Moe stopped his weeping and clenched his fist. "Easy for you to say, ya nitpicking sound off. You've never had something that was important to you about to be taken away from you!" The infuriated chief of command then stood up and held his head up high. "I won't let this slip away from me, not if it were up to me and what I want!"

"Whataya gonna do about it?", Inner Voice Moe catechized, challenging Moe a bit. "What's the great and smart Dyna-Moe gonna do about this whole mess of trouble?", the conscience sarcastically asked.

"It ain't Dyna-Moe anymore, ya imbecile. It's Moe Howard now, and he's gonna do whatever it takes to have his way, one way or another."

At this, Inner Voice Moe was pleased. "Now we're thinking like Napoleon. Don't let me get in your way then. After all, ya got a wedding to attend to, ya nitwit!"

Moe dashed to the bedroom and quickly changed into his light purple button up shirt, dark grayish tailored jacket, dress pants, shoes and quickly combed down his jet black bangs. With haste, he freshened up and grabbed his wallet, which still had his paycheck dough, for any reason he may need it for. Then as he was about to storm off Moe noticed a ring band that sat in a small bowl next to the window where he would throw the keys of his old set of wheels in. Moe had never notice that ring ever being there before until now.

Then, without seconds thoughts, he snatched the band and shoved it into the inside pocket of his jacket, then was out the door in a flash, slamming the door shut behind him. Moe ran to a near by elevator and pushed the button to go down, but the machinery was too old and therefore taking a long time to get to Moe's floor. "Oh for shit's sake!" Moe gave up and began to run down the loads of stairs in a mad dash, as if he were a cartoon and his legs were spinning with smoke following behind him.

Once he had finally reached the Ground Floor he raced to the streets. Since Moe no longer had a working car he had to seek a cab, so he raised up a thumb and hollered.

At last, he caught one's attention.

"Where to, Mac?", the taxi driver asked as he threw his cigarette out of the window. He was a chunky fellow with a plain white top and hairy arms and a faded Taxi Driver hat and looked like he was in need of a shave.

"I need to you to take me to the Elvis Wedding Chapel in Las Vegas, Nevada, and make it snappy!", Moe said.

"Oh hell no, bub!", the driver exclaimed. "Ain't no way in Hell I'm going to drive 5 hours to Vegas. You've lost ya marbles friend."

"That may be so, but if I don't get to that chapel on time then my marbles won't be the only thing I've lost." Moe swiftly took out his wallet and put it to the forty-something year old's face. "I'll give you 50 bucks if you take me, and an extra $10 if you get me their on time!"

"Sorry bub, but no can do. No money can make me drive 5 insane hours with someone like ya."

Moe became angered and huffed. "Then take me to the closest airport from here, and fast!"

X x x x

"I'm sorry, Mr. Howard," the mid aged woman behind the counter apologized, "but the closest flight to Las Vegas, Nevada is in two weeks."

"Two weeks?!", Moe exclaimed. "Oh for the love of God! I got to get to that chapel in a hurry and how! There's got to be some other way!"

"Mr. Howard, if you don't mind me asking, why are you in such a hurry to get to Las Vegas, Nevada?", the woman asked.

Moe glared at her and shook his head. "The great simpleton love of my life is getting married to another moron and I gotta stop those I Do's, and if you and this damn airport won't assist me then I'll get there myself!" With that, Moe stormed off to front door and looked left to right for any type of transportation.

Then, his brown chocolate eyes were fixed upon a Rental Car that was being left abandoned and it's driver's side door was open. Without thinking twice, Moe raced to the vehicle before anyone could get to it. At last, he made it safe and hopped in, slamming the door shut. Moe became for thankful that the keys were left inside and he twisted them, trying to start up the car. "Come on, ya stupid piece of scrapped metal!", he hissed.

Like a miracle, the engine roared to life and Moe was off as the wheels screeched behind him. He ignored the beeping cars and got the car running onto the freeway, the sign saying Las Vegas, Nevada - 350 miles.

"Alright Black Beauty, lets see how fast you can run."


	17. What Did He Say?

**Chapter 17: What Did He Say?**

"Are you sure he'll be alright?", Ethan asked as the three drove along the freeway. "I mean we just left him without saying anything. I have a feeling that letter wasn't enough to make him understand." Ethan did find it odd about what Curly had him write for him. All that stuff about Larry and Moe not being together after all did seem confusing, but the young man didn't want to question about it.

"Who? Moe?", Larry replied, sitting in the passenger seat. "Ah he'll be alright for the while. After all, what's so difficult about opening a can of can o' peas?"

"Don't you mean _canopies_?", Ethan inquired.

"The way I make 'em, it's can o' peas.", Larry assured.

Ethan smirked. "Well I guess either way, he would be alright. Everyone needs some alone time anyways." Ethan then grinned and put his arm around Larry. "Besides, what's important is that you and I say our I Do's by sun down."

"Aww you're sweet!", Larry squealed. Larry kissed Ethan's right side multiple times laid back in his seat. "Oh I love you!"

"Oh aren't you two just the icing on each other's wedding cake!", Curly gaily said from the back seat. "I can tell this will be a happily ever after! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!"

Ethan continued to smirk at that statement, and his smirk was mischievous. "Oh yes, a happily ever after indeed. Just me and my little fuzz head living in paradise."

"And don't forget all the small children we'll have running around our new home.", Larry said. "Oh I'd love to have children! We love kids! We liked all of the orphan's we had back in Atlanta!"

"Say! It'll be your turn to adopt, Larry! Whoop whoop whoop!", Curly exclaimed.

Ethan bit his lip at the talk of children. "Eh, should we be talking about kids even before we're married? Shouldn't we just focus on our marriage life?"

"My god, you're right!", Larry said. "Look at me! I'm get'n ahead of myself!" Larry leaned his head on Ethan's shoulder, and because of Larry's plentiful curls Ethan had to lean his head to his left. "Let's just focus on being married and happy."

"Thank God.", Ethan muttered.

"You know I gotta ask youse two, how'd you meet?", Curly asked. "What has brought these two love chickens together?"  
Both engaged men laughed. "Well, I was just taking a nice walk in the park in the night and then I saw my sweet sitting on the bench looking all blue."

"Blue?", Larry inquired. "But my skin was the color it is right now, though I think my face was red from all that crying I did."

Ethan rolled his eyes, but chuckled because he couldn't help it. "I don't literally mean blue, honey.", Ethan said. "I meant that you looked really upset and depressed and really lonely."

"I see.", Larry said. "And well he came up to me, Curly boy, and he started to speak to me. You even gave me a tissue, didn't you sweetie!"

"That I did.", Ethan proudly said.

Curly glared at the two as they smiled gaily, narrowing his brows as he began to put piece and piece together. "Wait just a minute here you two. Just exactly when was this?"

Larry cleared his throat and sighed deeply. "Right after me and Moe's dispute. When I saw the park up ahead I figured it was the perfect place just to be alone. I'm glad I made the decision to go to the park. I wouldn't have met this man right here if I hadn't."

"Wait, you met each other the same day you left us, Larry?", Curly exclaimed. "Why that's uncanny."

"Well it ain't as uncanny as going to a strip club after what happened.", Larry backfired. His tone was bitter and cold. Learning, from Curly even, that he and Moe went to a place full of hussy broads after the blow up at their apartment grinned Larry's gears.

Larry, however, didn't mean to leave Curly as well. Curly's Larry's second closest pal and when the frizzy haired scatterbrain first told him that he began to fall for Moe, Curly understood right away. Larry expected him not to understand but he did, and he even knew that Larry did like their leader, which made Larry feel at ease.

"Hey now.", Curly said, a bit insulted. "It was Moe's idea to go to a strip club, not mine. I didn't want to go anywhere even because I was so worried about ya, Larry. Moe bribed me with the thought of booze and dames."

Ethan giggled. "Looks like he used a kryptonite on ya, Superman."

"Sointenly!", Curly said. "If it were up to me, we'd at least be look'n for ya! Ya gotta believe me, Larry."

"I never said I didn't believe you, Curly. I know you're loyal to your friends. It's swell that you were thinking of me.", Larry said. "I never meant to abandon you. I may've left home, but I didn't leave you. You're the only real buddy I've ever had."  
Curly blushed. "Oh if we weren't in this toy car, I'd squeeze ya all over again."

"Oh no thanks, chum.", Larry said, smiling. "The bear hug you gave me in the morning was enough for me. I'm surprised Moe hugged me too. He looked, and sound, like he really missed the hell out of me too. He even said 'oh my fuzzball'. Was he really missing me?"

"Sointenly he did!", Curly answered. "Boy was he missing you!"

Larry narrowed his eyes and turned his head to his friend. "Whataya mean by that?", he asked. "How much did he miss me? What would he do?"

Ethan knew where this was leading to because of what he wrote in the letter. He tried his hardest to not pay attention to any of the sentences' meaning when he was writing them, but then again, there is no one in the Earth who doesn't pay attention to what they write. "Well, I'm sure we don't need to know at what level he missed you, babe. Lets just leave it at where we know that he just missed you, ok?"

Larry and Curly glared at each other, then to Ethan, then back to each other. Larry just shrugged and mouthed "Tell me later" to Curly. He nodded.

X x x x

Larry and Curly walked to the AMPM for some snacks while Ethan was pumping some gas into his Nissan. Larry and Ethan had only eaten a small breakfast while Curly had none at all. "Hey, babe.", Larry called to his beau. "You want anything to eat?"

"No. I'm good enough as I am.", Ethan answered.

Larry raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? I mean, we ate a small breakfast."

"I'm alright, I said.", Ethan said. "You and your friend get something. Don't worry about me. I wouldn't want my bride...groom...whichever to have an empty stomach.", he assured, grinning to himself.

"Oh sweetie dumpling, you're so considerate." Larry kissed Ethan's cheek and then moved his face to where their lips touched for a small peck. "But I wouldn't want the same for you. After all, you're driving. I know, how's about I get you a-"

"For the last time, I don't want anything!", Ethan yelled, irritated. "Can't you listen to what I say the first time?!"

Larry glared at him, not saying a word, his blue lake eyes wide. He was in complete shock that Ethan had just yelled at him. Sure he was use to hearing Moe bark at him all the time for just one simple thing, but Ethan too? "I...I just wanted to help you.", Larry softly said.  
From Ethan's perspective, Larry looked like he was about to cry. He realized what he's done and with a sigh, he held out his arms. "Oh sweetheart." Ethan took Larry into his arms and held him to himself, resting his chin on Larry's fuzzed head and he ran his finger through his crazy orange-red hair. "I'm sorry, sweetie.", Ethan softly said. "I don't want to ever yell at you like that. I love you more than to be irritated with you. Ok?"

Larry nodded slowly, his moving head tickling Ethan's chin. "I love you too."

Ethan continued to hold Larry in his arms, then holding the soft feeling man more closer to him as he pressed Larry harder to him, their chests pressed against each other. Larry felt a strange feeling about this, like this embrace meant something other than apology, and he spoke. "Ethan. Me and Curly really need to eat something, and you should takeout the gas pump or else it'll overflow and spill out." Larry did all he could to break away from him, but Ethan continued to hold Larry.

This hug had an eerie feeling to it, and it said something as if it had words. If this act of uncanny "kindness" could speak it would've said something like "You're mine only."

At last, Ethan released Larry. "To make it up to you, you can get me a breakfast sandwich. Hmm?" Ethan put his index finger under Larry's chin, his wide hazel eyes saying "I own you."

"O-ok. Sure s-sweetie.", Larry stuttered, smiling weakly then turned back to meet up with Curly. "I get you don't favor pretzels."

"I love you!", Ethan beckoned as he watched Larry walk away, taking out the gas pump.

"I love you, too.", Larry replied. "Though you have a funny way of showing it.", he muttered to himself.

"Well it's about time you got back.", Curly said. "My belly's driving me crazy with its rumblin' in the tumblin'." Curly's expression soon changed once he saw Larry's baffled face. "Hey, you ok there? Ya look like you've seen the devil with the naked eye."

"I think I did.", Larry said.

"Nyah! How could you think that? What happened?"

"Well, just the way he held me felt...uncomfortable and a bit scary.", Larry said.

"Well I'll tell you one thing I found odd about that hothead, and it's the way he barked at ya.", Curly said. "He can't just yell at ya like that! Only Moe can!"

"Well it's alright now. He apologized and he wants me to get him a sandwich." As the two walked around the small gas station store Larry couldn't help but think about Moe, which actually made him feel sane at the moment. Then he remembered that Larry told Curly to tell him all about Moe later on. Now was the time. "Tell me now."

Curly turned and glared at Larry. "Huh?"

"Tell me how Moe missed me.", Larry said to him. "How much did he miss me? Tell me."

"He just missed ya a lot. That's it."

Larry narrowed his eyes. "Nah. I feel like there's something you're hiding from me. When Moe saw me he was really happy to see me. He didn't even slap me. He didn't even slap me or make any remarks." Larry then raised an eyebrow. "And what didn't you want Moe to hide?"

Curly gave up and he looked at Larry, sighing deeply. "Don't tell your man this, but Moe told me that he loves ya. He loves ya, Larry! That stubborn mule finally admits it! He told me the day after the strip joint. He was even crying!"

Larry glared at Curly in disbelief. "He did not. Moe doesn't cry for anyone. He only cries when he loses lots of dough on a bet. He even made it clear that he never cared about me and what happened with us."

"I ain't pulling your leg, Larry.", Curly said. "Moe was in the bathtub fully non-clothed when I found him. His eyes were red and he looked really upset. Ya gotta believe me!"

Larry shook his head and pat his pal's back. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that I don't believe Moe admitting what he said was false, especially when he's in the tub."

"I thought that too, but ya should've seen him! He was cry'n like a baby, like this!" Curly then blubbered and soon water squirted out of his eyes like two fountains. "Waaaah waaah waaah! I do love Larry with all my heart! I miss him! I'm sorry! Don't leave me! Waa-" Curly then stopped his wailing and narrowed his brows. "Oh wait a minute. He said that to me."

Larry glared at Curly and shook his head lightly. "That's horrible."

"Sointenly it's horrible! He's really sorry about everything he's done."

Larry shook his head. "I ain't talk'n about Moe. I'm talk'n about your act'n. It's horrible!"

Curly scowled at his friend and put his hands to his hips. 'Hey! I resent that!"

Larry sighed heavily and looked at Ethan through the glass window. To his and Curly's scare, Ethan was staring back at them, smiling like a loony and waving at Larry. Chills ran down both stooges' back as Larry formed a fake smile and waved back. "What else did Moe say?", Larry whispered.  
"He said that he use to hate the word 'love' until he realized he really does care for you.", Curly whispered back. "He said a certain voice in his head and a book with a picture and a message I think gave him the awakening. I don't know what he was blathering, but I'm sure it touched him enough to see the light."

Larry wondered what that could've meant, and then he felt his heart drop once he put piece and piece together. "He didn't.", he thought.

**A/N: Sorry if this seems short! I didnt know how else to continue. Lol lets see what Moe's up to! **


	18. Second Thoughts

**Chapter 18: Second Thoughts**

**This chapter is gonna be long so I hope you don't get bored halfway. Just a heads up, the story's almost done! Just this and two more chapters! Dun dun dun!**

Moe was driving his getaway car at the speed of a thousands cheetahs. Of course he did what it took it get out of harms way, but the only thing that ran through the bowl head's mind was to get to Las Vegas for Larry. That was the reason why Moe keep pushing himself to get to Larry. He even kept reminding himself of the name of the chapel. "It's the fucking Elvis Wedding Chapel, ya dunderhead!", Moe screamed to himself. "Find that damn place and get Porcupine back, if he decides to forfeit."

As he drove Moe began to get teary eyed and he grit his teeth to take control. "Damn water leakage.", Moe cursed as the hot tears ran down his face. "Porcupine, you better be ready to forgive me." Moe wiped his tears with the back of his hand, passing another sign.

Las Vegas, Nevada - 205 miles

X x x x

Moe reached the point where he couldn't ignore his famished stomach any longer and he pulled up to a nearby gas station. "Just get in there, get a hot meal, and move on.", Moe told himself. He swung open the driver side door and stepped out of the rental car in a hurry. Then, something occurred to him. "Wait just a moment."

Moe gazed at his surroundings, everything around him becoming so familiar. "This is the exact same place where that fanatic came up to me, asking me to sign her brazier." The more Moe looked around him, he found that he was right. "Well I'll be darned."

The bowl head suddenly got a raucous sound from below the belt and remembered why he had stopped here. He put a hand to his roaring abdomen, groaning. "Alright, alright. I'm going.", Moe said to his lower part as if it were a person. As he did this, a soft smile formed on the chief Stooge's face. All the hours of driving and his mind focusing on getting to Las Vegas in time, Moe was glad to even have a soft grin on his face. "I know what you need."

Moe rushed into the AMPM and stood right up to the food counter, a middle aged man on duty. "Good day, sir.", the employee greeted. "What'll you have?"

Moe grinned and spoke. "One nice, hot pretzel, cinnamon if you will."

X x x x

"Just two more hours and we'll be in Las Vegas, my sweet.", Ethan said enthusiastically. "In just a matter of time, you'll be Mr. Larry Fine n' Dandy!"

"Oh joy.", Larry replied, trying to sound just as thrilled as Ethan. Inside of him, however, Larry wasn't much ecstatic anymore than he was hours ago. Ethan's little psychotic act at the gas station made both Larry and Curly frightened.

Larry even felt trapped and miserable inside. He and Curly are thousands of miles away from their small one bedroom apartment in L.A, and it wasn't in Larry's nature to just dump someone, especially if that someone was Ethan n' Dandy. Larry had never thought that he would fall for someone that turned out to be a psycho. The person he was so ecstatic about getting married to is now the person he feared.

To add on, the person Larry's loved all these years is not here.

"You're awfully silent there. Both of you guys are.", Ethan said. "What's the matter?"

Larry's blue eyes met Curly's through the interior mirror, and both sighed. "Oh, just cold feet, and we're even wear'n socks and shoes.", Curly replied.

"Oh I see. Just being nervous.", Ethan said, smirking. "Well don't be. Once you and I are married, Larry, we'll be as happy as a spider getting flies caught in its web!"

"I beg we will.", Larry answered softly yet convincing for Ethan. "We'll be the happiest married two in the apartment building." As Larry said this, he was lying to himself. He won't be happy, he'll be miserable! He won't be in love, he'll be scared knowing that he's wedded a possessive individual.

Larry turned his head to the desert view from the glass window beside him and shut his eyes, letting a tear drop from each eye fall. Oh how physically and emotionally trapped he is inside. There's not a thing he and Curly could do now, and Larry wasn't one to back out on others.

Aside from Curly here with him, he was alone.

X x x x

"You know it's too late for ya.", Inner Voice Moe said. All of the previous times he's spoken to Moe, this time he took the form of him, though IVM is black and white shaded. The ghostly apparition sat in the passenger seat looking directly at Moe himself as he focused on the cracked road, continuing his quick speed.

"Whatever happened to 'don't let me get in your way'?", Moe grumbled. "I thought you was on my side."

The ghostly conscience snickered. "I don't pick sides, ya pathetic moron.", he said. "However, at the time I did go for your confidence. Now, and I'm not just say'n this because I'm your inner voice, I've seen that you've lost your mind. Oh, I take that remark back. You've lost your mind since the moment you first started talk'n." At this remark, Inner Voice Moe cackled.

"And if a don't get to Sin City then my mind-"

"Ain't gonna be the only thing you've lost.", Inner Moe finished. "I've heard that before, ya dope."

Moe groaned, tightening his grip on the steering wheel. "Well what do you expect me to do about it? I'm already set on this journey and I ain't go'n back now." Moe sighed heavily. "Besides, I don't want to live or die alone."

Inner Moe nodded. "I do agree with ya there. However, going all the Fast and the Furious ain't gonna do ya any good."

"It will do me good!", Moe backfired. "If I hurry then I can make it on time!"

"So you really think Porcupine will be happy that you're trash'n his big day?", Inner Moe questioned him.

"He may not be happy, but I just-"

Moe took a pause and sighed. "I just gotta talk to him. I just gotta see him."

X x x x

"Ah now would you look at these two beautiful people in love.", the minister said. He was a short fat fellow with obviously a Latino accent. "Two love birds in love are getting married on this lovely afternoon!"

"Uh...yeah.", Ethan said. "So if you don't mind, we'd like to start everything as soon as possible. We just can't wait to slip those rings on the fingers. Am I right, Larry Hun?"

Larry sat in the small chair next to Ethan, looking anything but excited. He had a blank expression on his face and his body language was poor as his shoulders were slumped. "Yeah, can't wait.", he lied. It was apparent that Larry wasn't too thrilled.

"Is he ok?", the minister asked. "He don't sound to good, my friend."

"Oh yes. He's alright.", Ethan lied. "He's just a bit nervous. First time." The grinning man took Larry's hand and clenched it. "Once he walks down that aisle, he'll be jumping off the walls because he's so ecstatic."

"Ah now that's what I'd like to hear, my friend!", the minister said. "Well now, there's lots to do before that could happen. Now let us get you all fancied up, yes?"

"Yes!", Ethan exclaimed.

"No.", Larry muttered under his breath.

"Maybe so! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk.", Curly said, twiddling his fingers. "When are we gonna meet Elvis?!", he asked so excitingly like a small child.

"Soon my friend, soon.", the Latin little man said. "But first, come with me to your dressing rooms!"

"Swing it! Andale! Whoop whoop whoop!", Curly cheered.

All four men exit the small office and walked through the halls then to the dressing rooms where two young woman, Latin too and looked like they were in their late 30's, stood. "This is my wife, Lupe. She will dress you and Mr. Curly up, Mr. Larry." Antonio, the minster, then turned to the second woman. "This is my sister, Carmela. She will do the same for you, Mr. Ethan."

"Whoop whoop whoop! Hola señorita!", Curly greeted the wife. He put his index finger under Mrs. Lupe's chin and began to tickle her while clicking his tongue. The committed woman didn't want none of this tomfoolery and she gave the fat lunk a slap across the face. "Ooh ooh ooh! Hmm!", Curly shrieked, waving a hand at the woman.

"Oh you'll have to pardon my wife.", Antonio chuckled. "She's a feisty one. That is why I decided to marry her." The smiling small sized man put his arm around the woman and kissed her cheek.

"Yes that's very nice and all, but lets get to the prepping, please. I ain't got all day.", Ethan uttered.

"Yes of course, my friend.", Antonio said. He soon left to settle everything for the ceremony while Carmela and Lupe took the three men into the rooms.

"Your future husband seems really loving and excited.", Mrs. Lupe told Larry as she brought him and Curly into the small room filled with cheap dresses and suits.

"You don't know the other half, sista!", Curly told her. "Nyah!"

"You must be very lucky.", the woman told Larry again.

Larry faked a smile. "Yes, very lucky.", he sarcastically replied back.

Curly watched Larry's expression of being miserable and felt pity for his friend. He wanted to be happy for Larry, but he just couldn't because he feels Larry's pain.

Larry turned to the middle aged woman and spoke. "Can you just step out for a moment, please? I need to talk to my friend here."

"Of course. I will be outside waiting." Lupe turned to the door and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Larry turned to Curly and hugged the chunky man, losing himself and weeped. Curly hugged him back.

"I don't know if I can do this!", Larry walked. "I'm feel'n miserable already!"

"I understand." Curly pat his back in sympathy as Larry continued to sob helplessly into the larger one's blue jacket, just enough to get tear stains on the fabric as it became moist. "You know, Larry, why can't you just say it's off?"

"Because I'm scared of him! And I've never called off a wedding!" Larry pulled away from Curly, wiping his face and glittery blue eyes with his sleeve and walked to a window, still having his distressed expression. "Shit!", he cursed, pounding the wall with his fist. "Why is it that I always fall for lunatics? Why God?!"

"Maybe that's what you find smoke'n hot. You're attracted to crazy ones! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk! They crazy 'cause they crazy for ya!", Curly joked, hoping to shine some light of humor for Larry.

Larry glared at Curly, taking in his words. "Why do I have the feeling that you're talk'n about Moe?", he asked, a bit hopeful.

"Oh...well...maybe because it's true?" Curly then got a light bulb switched on in his head and began to get jumpy. "Whoop whoop whoop!" Curly dropped to the floor the spun in a circle multiple times. "Jam it loose, Larry!"

Larry rushed to his pal and slapped his dome head to get him to talk. "What is it?! Spit it out!"

Curly jumped to his feet and shook Larry like a doll. "It all adds up now, Larry!", he hollered. "Moe's the lunatic that's really meant for you! I know he is!"

Larry was full-on dizzy when Curly let him go, but when he came to his senses Larry widened his eyes. "You're right!" However, Larry's hope was gone just like that and he frowned. "Oh but what good is it if he ain't here? He's at home, not with us, not anywhere near us."

Curly moped. "Yeah, you're right. It's not like he's gonna drive all the way over here for ya. He ain't even got a car now."

Larry returned to the window and gazed out, looking at all of the other buildings outside. Then at a far distance, he saw the Eiffel Tower from the spot, his heart breaking at the memory of what happened up there. "If he loves me like you said then he'd find a way." Larry closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "For once, I wish he was here. I still love him after everything that happened."

X x x x

In the other room, Ethan had his ear pressed to the wall the whole time, and he disapproved at what he had heard. "So you're going to have it that way, huh? Well no one's gonna steal you from me.", he muttered.

"Mr. Ethan?", Carmela beckoned. "Is everything alright?"

Ethan turned to the Latin woman and smirked. "Oh I apologize that you had to witness that, my dear. Everything's alright. However, can you excuse me for a moment? I have to get something from my car. It's for safety reasons."

X x x x

"Yes! I see it now!", Moe yelled excitingly as he passed the entrance of Reno. He was glad to have finally reached this far already and he began to get hopeful.

However, his luck ran out quickly. He realized that the car was slowing down until it finally stopped in the middle of the road. "No no no!", he yelled. He tried to start up the vehicle to get it going, but no avail.

"Maybe there's a switch in this.", Moe thought. He looked all around, becoming distressed. "Fuck! Fuck!", he hollered, hitting the horn out of frustration.

Adrenaline then filled Moe and he hurriedly got out of the car, swinging the door open. Moe ran to an on-looker on the sidewalk. "Do you know where the...the...the Elvis Wedding Chapel is?!"

"The Elvis wedding chapel?", the stranger parroted. "Aren't there a lot of those?"

"Shit!", Moe cursed. "Forget it!" The frustrated bowl head ran from the scene and looked around. "Where is it, dammit?! Where can it be?!"

"Having trouble, Moe?", a familiar female voice beckoned.

Moe felt chills run down his spine and he turned around, his jaw dropping at seeing who it was calling him. "Lara!"

"Hey there!", Lara greeted, pulling him for a quick hug. "How are you?"

"I'm in a hurry, doll!", Moe told her. "I gotta get to Larry! He's getting married to someone else at-"

"The Elvis Wedding Chapel."

"How'd you know?", Moe asked incredulously.

"I just do. You can be amazed at what I know about that others don't. It's a gift of mine as you can say.", Lara said, grinning.

"The chapel!", Moe barked. "Where's is it?!"

Lara took her index finger and pointed north to a building with a 50 ft Elvis statue outside, a sign from a faraway distance in blue saying Elvis Wedding Chapel. "Right over there. You must hurry though!"

"Yes I see it!", Moe shout, becoming thrilled and excited. "Thank you so-", but when Moe turned to thank her, she wasn't wearing her tank top and shorts like she was before. Her red hair was even up in a bun now, not down to her tush. Now Lara wore a white robe with eagle-like wings on her back.

"Don't thank me. You brought yourself here.", she said.

"Y-youse an angel?!", Moe shout. "A real angel!"

"Of course I am. You've should've known from the start. Now go, before it's too late! Larry and Curly are in danger and only you can save them. Save your Larry!"

Without hesitation, Moe took off running to the chapel, not looking back at the guardian angel, but shouting his thanks to her anyways as he dashed. Moe picked up the speed and ignored the beeping of the cars. The adrenaline rush pumped in Moe's veins and heart and he just ran, and ran, and ran.

**I'm writing! I'm writing! Don't rush me! **

**Lol and Lara's an angel?! Oh how...cliché. **


	19. Hellfire

**Chapter 19: Hellfire**

**Warning: This is gonna be a very deep and violent chapter so be prepared!**

**And the italics are Larry's thoughts.**

"It's time,Larry.", Curly said. "It's time to slip those rings on them fingers and ride off into the sunset! N'yuk n'yuk n'yuk." He tried his best to stay in character, but as he watched as Larry was on Cloud 9 with a very much downhearted expression, Curly knew there was no use to it. "I'm sorry, Larry. It's over and done with. Moe's not come'n and it's time we face the loud boom'n music. It's time for us to we move on."

Wearing a white tux with white dressy shoes with a rose boutonnière, Larry stood in front of the huge mirror, taking in the fact that he can't hide anymore. "I've always dreamed of my wedding day, it be'n the happiest day of my life. Earlier today, I thought that feeling would come, knowing I've found real love.

Now, I feel like I'm getting sentenced to life in prison. You know I can't survive in prison!"

"Sure I know that, but we all gotta do what's left in faith for us. Lets just go and get it over with.", Curly said. "Who knows, maybe things will get better."

Larry sighed heavily and turned to look out the window, seeing the view of the hotels of Las Vegas and the tall attractions like the Eiffel Tower and Fremont Street beginning to light up. Then Larry turned to Curly, the best friend that understood him the most. "Ok, let's go.", he said softly.

"You look great anyways.", Curly comment. "You look absolutely _fine_. N'yuk n'yuk n'yuk."

X x x x

"Dearly beloved," the Elvis minister, who was really Antonio in disguise, began," we are gathered here this afternoon to join these two love fool men as they celebrate a big hunk o' love for one another and make it official. Uh huh uh huh!"

As much as Larry was in deep peril, he tried to not guffaw at the minister. As for Curly, the lunkhead didn't know the difference and was starstruck. "Who knew that Elvis had a Latin accent! Whoop whoop whoop!", he thought.

Now it was time for the two men to share a moment of words for each other. Ethan went first and shared his thoughts. "Larry, I can't say how much I love you. God knows how much I'm lucky to have you as mine. The time that we've known each other has made me realize that you're the one for me and no one, and I mean no one, can take you away from me while I'm around."

Larry felt the fear come back to him as he took in the other's speech. Behind the fake smile was a frightened stooge crying in the corner of the vacant dark room in his mind. There was a million things he wanted to say and do on the spot, but all that came out of his mouth was "That's very sweet."

"And now, Mr. Fine, it's your go. Uh huh.", the minister said.

"Me?", Larry said. "You want me to talk?"

The minster and Ethan looked at each other and then back to Larry. "Well, yes. What would to like to say?"

_What would I like to say? What would I like to say?! Oh there's a ton of shit I'd like to say to this fucking psycho's face!_

With that being thought, Larry felt the fear leave him and he built up courage and looked into Ethan's eyes, those damn eyes that were full of insanity. "Ethan, you took me into your apartment, fed me breakfast of pancakes, took care of me, made me feel like I wasn't alone in everything. I'd say I'm the most luckiest man in the world and I'm so happy that in marrying a willing man like you."

Ethan beamed a smile at his words. He was about to say a word of appreciation when Larry spoke again, this time not hiding anything.

"But if I did say that, then I'd be lying to myself and to you and to everyone who thought I was happy to be getting married."

There was a sound of silence all over the room and everyone in the chapel, who was only a group of six people all together, was baffled, all but Curly. "You tell 'im, Larry! Hmm!"

Ethan glared at Larry in complete shock, yet anger was building up. "I...I don't understand."

"You better understand, ya possessive lunatic.", Larry said. "You need to understand that you don't own me because I'm marrying you! I'm a human being, not your toy, not your damn pet!" Larry snatched his hands away from Ethan and continued to dish some sense to Ethan. "What happened to the nice guy I knew at first? What makes you think that because I said yes you can own me, saying that 'You're mine'? I'm sorry but I can't spend the rest of my life living with someone who turned out be possessive."

"So we have a No in this shindy!", Elvis/Antonio announced. "Anyone else object?"

Curly stood right up and stood beside Larry, defending him. "I second that testimony! Hmm!" Curly waved a hand at Ethan. "I knew you was trouble when I saw youse at Costco. Serves you right!"  
"We have another No!", Elvis/Antonio announced. "Oh boy, this is getting heated right now. If only I had my famous Grilled Peanut Butter and Banana Sandwiches, ya'll."

In the middle of the heated tension of the unexpected turn of event, the doubled doors began to get a banging sound, along with muffed screams. Lupe was the closest to the doors and she rushed to the banging doors, franticly unlocking them. As soon as the locks were loose, the double doors swung open so fast that Lupe stumbled back and fell on her back.

In ran a shouting man with a bowl haircut and black eyes, sweating and panting for breath.

"Larry!", the man hollered at the top of his lungs.

When Larry and Curly as who it was, they widened their eyes and their jaws literally dropped to the floor. It was like a weight the size of an elephant was lifted off of the frizzy haired and bald men's shoulders. Being more relieved to see Moe, Larry dashed from the altar and ran to him. "Moe!"

Both men finally met and wrapped their arms around each other tightly. When they broke apart Moe cupped Larry's face and, without a by-your-leave, planted a deep smooch on Larry's lips.

"You go, Moe! Whoop whoop whoop!", Curly said.

Larry was surprised that Moe was kissing him at the moment, even when he was above being overjoyed that Moe has come unexpectedly. Moe finally broke the kiss with a loud lip smack and glared at the stunned Larry, his crystal blue eyes wide. Seeing Moe here in person overwhelmed the frizzy haired Stooge. "Y-you came! You're here!", Larry exclaimed. "H-how'd you...?"

"It's a long story, Porcupine.", Moe said. "It's too much detail. But I'm here for ya."

Larry felt his heartbeat fast and he glared stunned at Moe. "You drove thousands of miles just for me?", he gasped.

"Of course I did, ya pampered up poodle.", Moe said, slapping the side of Larry's face. "Why else would I come all the way to nowhere for? I don't gamble much, unlike someone in this room."

Larry only formed a smile. "But if I hadn't spent all of the money on the slots, we would be stand'n here right now."

"Exactly." Moe then released another slap to Larry's face. "I'm still holding a grudge on that, numbskull."

"Ah c'mere you." Larry pulled Moe towards him and planted a gentle kiss on his lips, wrapping his arms around Moe's neck. Moe responded by kissing back and moved his fingertips to Larry's face.

While everyone else in the room watched the two men's reunion with soft Aww's, anger and insanity was building up inside of Ethan. He was afraid this would happen beer since he heard Larry and Curly talking in the other room, and now he was prepared. With a grin, he began to walked towards the reunited couple as they pulled away and turned to see Ethan coming.

"Oh how touching.", Ethan said. "Our two lovers are finally reunited in this lovely wedding chapel. Surely you two will go on and live happily ever after I suppose."

"Well of course, though I don't believe in fairy tale endings, ya imbecile.", Moe smart talked. "So sorry to have stolen your husband.", he said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh don't be, because it's not stealing if it's still mine."

With that, Ethan grabbed Larry's arm and yanked the confused man towards him. Then Ethan reached to his inside pocket and pulled out what was a loaded handgun, and he put it to Larry's head. "He's still mine, and if you make one move, if all of you make a move, I blow his brains out!"

Everyone was in complete shock and in complete fear. "Nyah!", Curly shout. He put his palms to his face to not see what could happen, yet he peaked between his fingers. "It's like in the movies!", he thought.

Larry was in complete fear the most that he was sobbing immediately and too scared out of his wits to move, being paralyzed. "Y-you can't shoot m-my brains! I d-don't have brains t-to begin with!", he shakily stuttered.

"Silence!", Ethan barked at him. "Now you listen to me, soup bowl. You all listen to me! I ain't leaving here empty handed! Wether this idiot likes it or not, he's going to be mine and mine alone!"

Moe watched Larry shake and shiver and then he turned his focus to the madman threatening to kill him. Moe tried all he could to be strong, but in the inside he was scared for Larry. "What's gotten into ya? You turned out to be a Bridezilla on the ruffies."

"Oh wouldn't you like to know.", Ethan snarled. "I was diagnosed with BPD when I was 10 years old. My god, how my parents hated taking care of me because of it! My fits and tantrums and erratic behavior only pissed them off. Then their hatred increased when I came out as gay when I was 14 years old! God when I moved out, they were happy! My friends wanted nothing to do with me no more!

I deserve love! No one loved me! No one wanted to fucking be with me! My last husband wanted a divorce and I wouldn't have it. I had to kill him, I had to! The bastard! Luckily I was never caught, but I had to flee."

Moe listened, being shocked and disgusted. "My god. Even a lunkhead like me thinks ya sick!"

"Shut up!", Ethan wailed. "I deserve better! Larry made me feel loved again and I'm not letting it slip away!"

Larry began to sob even more, knowing that this whole disaster is his fault. He blamed himself for stopping at the park where they met. He knew the empty dumpster would've been the perfect place to blow off some steam.

Larry looked at Moe through the many tears in his blue eyes. He could tell that Moe was scared for him, his wide chocolate brown eyes showing worry and love. From Moe's perspective, Larry's eyes said the same.

Finally, emotions and fear caught up to Moe and he began to get teary eyed. "Please, let him go.", he pleaded. "Don't hurt him."

"Then get the fuck out of here.", Ethan said. "Then we can get back to marrying each other and he happy."

At that moment, bravery and confidence, along with strong rage, grew in Larry and he grit his teeth. "I'm not marrying anyone!" With so much anger in him, Larry lifted his foot and, like a frog leaping from lily pad to lily pad, brought the shoe down and stomped hard on Ethan's shoe, crushing the bones in the madman's toes.

"Agh!" The pain was so gruesome, like iron was dropped on him, that he let go of Larry and hopped while holding his smashed foot with both hands, not realizing that he had dropped the handgun.

However, the gun went unnoticed by anyone.

Larry ran to Moe and hid behind him. Rage grew in Moe and he stepped forward, slapping Ethan across the face. "Serves ya right."

Ethan glared at Moe and swung a fist at Moe's face. With a groan, Moe stumbled back and Ethan pounced on the chief stooge, making both men fall to the ground. With both men sucker punching and eye poking and head bonking and slapping each other in the dangerous duel, everyone in the chapel fled to the double doors to seek shelter.

Curly ran to Larry and tugged him by the arm. "Come on Larry! We gotta get outta here!", he cried out.

Larry shook his head and pushed Curly away. "I'm not leave'n Moe! Go on! Get a cop or two. Hurry!"

Curly didn't want to argue and ran off. Larry turned to see Ethan on top of Moe, throwing punch after punch. By now, both men were bloody and bruised. Larry saw that Moe was losing consciousness as Ethan continued to beat him and felt weak in the stomach. Then he saw the handgun just inches away from them and Larry steadily moved towards it. _Please don't turn around. Please don't turn around._

Just when Larry was about to pick the weapon up, Ethan turned his head and smacked Larry across the face. With a shriek of pain, Larry stumbled back and fell to the floor. Ethan was about to pick up the gun when he felt a hand on his leg. He turned to see that it was Moe. "Don't you dare touch him.", Moe mumbled.

Even when he was about to pass out, Moe still had to fight the man, for Larry and himself.

Ethan showed no mercy and kicked Moe in the face with the heel of his shoe. "Don't you ever give up?" Ethan threw another punch at Moe and shook him like a rag doll. Then he put his bare hands on Moe's thick neck and began to choke him. "You should've stayed at home die alone. Now I'm gonna make you meet your make-"

Then, a loud ear piercing sound was heard, then Ethan felt a sharp pain in his back. The pain was excruciating and Ethan groaned and winched. The wounded man turned his head and saw Larry standing behind him, the gun aimed at Ethan. The look on the Stooge's face meant business.

"H-honey.", Ethan mumbled.

"I'm not your fucking honey!" Larry put his finger on the trigger again and got ready to shoot again, saying a few good words. "Go to hell!" With that said, Larry pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting Ethan's chest, going through his cold heart.

Then, Ethan fell to the floor, lying there dead.

Larry dropped the gun and became emotional, dropping to the floor sobbing, becoming hysterical because he had killed a human being.


	20. Closure (Final Chapter)

**Chapter 20: Closure (Final Chapter)**

*** Alright you guys, this is the final chapter of the fic! The following contains sexual content and may get you emotional on some parts.**

**Strong Reminder; this pairing is of the 2012 Farrelly Brothers Moe and Larry. This whole fic is a work of ****_fiction_****.**

**Again, this chapter contains adult content and male slash. If you enjoy the ship of ChrisMoe and SeanLarry and support male slash then I hope you enjoy this finale ***

The Reno cops have already arrived when everyone heard the two gunshots fire. Curly feared the worst. "No...no!" The worried man ran to the entrance when one of the police officers grabbed him by the arm to hold him back.

"Sir, you can't go in there until we investigate.", the officer said.

"I gotta get in there! You gotta let me in!", Curly wailed. "Moe! Larry! Let me go!" Curly wiggled his way out of the officer's hands and ran back inside the chapel, pleading to God that his beloved friends are ok.

Once he ran back into the altar Curly saw Larry on the floor sobbing. The large stooge ran to his weeping friend, seeing Ethan dead and Moe, thankfully, breathing heavily. "L-Larry.", Curly said. "What happened?"

"I...I killed Ethan! I killed someone!", Larry screeched, sobbing harder. "I'm gonna go to jail! I'm gonna go to jail!"

Moe began to move himself towards Larry, ignoring the sharp pains in his bruised body as he crawled over Ethan's still cold body. "L-Larry.", the injured leader mumbled, groaning. Finally, Moe reached his weeping love and put his shaking hand on Larry's wet cheeks, feeling the warmth of his face.

Larry had finally stopped his weeping and looked Moe in the eye, those brown wide eyes. Even though his face was swollen and bruised, his nose and lips a bit bloody, Moe still was unbelievably handsome. Looking at Moe made Larry's heart melt, but remorse overwhelmed Larry. "I'm so sorry about everything.", Larry softly said. "It's all my fault."

Moe opened his mouth to say something but the cops had already entered the small altar, becoming shocked once seeing the dead body behind the two men. "Sarge!", one called. "Just look at who it is!"

The sergeant took one look at the body and became shocked just like his crew. "My God. It's Ethan N' Dandy! The mass killer of George Fappler!" The cops huddled the pair and began to lift the lifeless body.

"He's dead alright.", the sergeant announced.

"Oh please understand!", Larry cried. "He was going to kill me and Moe! I had to shoot him dead! P-please..."

"Calm down there, sunny.", the sergeant said. "Thanks to you, you just stopped a long running man hunt! You're a hero!"

Moe formed a beaming smile and cupped Larry's face. "Did you hear that, Porcupine?", he said. "You've stopped a killer! You should be proud of yaself, ya crybaby! With someone like ya, that's an achievement."

Larry gave a slight nod. "True, but not really.", he confessed. "I...I never got married."

Moe nodded. "That's true." Then he remembered what he was about to say before the fuzz came in. "Porcupine, I...well..."

"Sir," one of the cops said,"do you need any medical aid?"

"No I don't. Just let me talk to my...my beloved here."

Larry widened his eyes at the word Moe described Larry for. "Beloved?"

"Of course, ya bubble brain.", Moe said. "By now the police had taken Ethan's body away and it was only Larry and Moe, with the exception of Curly, left in the room. "Porcupine, there's something I'd like to say to you. I'm really-"

"I know, Moe", Larry said. "You're sorry about everything."

Moe raised an eyebrow. "You know?"

"I happened to tell him everything, Moe.", Curly confessed, twiddling his fingers.

"Everything that you said.", Larry said. "Even when you was naked in the tub." Larry then giggled like a girl at the mental image of seeing Moe naked.

"You told him that, ya bloated sack?", Moe exclaimed. "Why I outta bash ya skull in." Moe got up to smack the man when he winched, the pain in his body still there. "When I stop hurt'n then I will."

"I'll make a note of it.", Curly lied.

"Moe, it's ok.", Larry said, taking Moe's hand. "I forgive you."

Moe stared at the frizz top and sat back down in front of him. Maybe just as long as Larry knew he was sorry, it was ok for Moe. It didn't really matter how Larry found out, just as long as he knew Moe was sorry about everything. "Larry, the time that you were away was hell for me. I've never felt so much guilt in my life. Never have being alone in a room with my thoughts would make a man crack, but then a book with a sketch sealed the deal more."

"You didn't!", Larry cried. "My book? You looked at it?"

"'Even if you scar me both inside and out," Moe began as he re-quoted the paragraph from Larry's sketchbook, "I still will care for you. You mean that much to me, though I wish you knew it. You may never get to know this, you may never hear it from me personally, you may never find out, but I want to say...', well how's about you finish it off, Porcupine."

Larry let a tear of joy fall to his cheek and he smiled gently. "'...I want to say that I love you, Moses Howard. I always have and I know I always will until the end of time'."

Moe put his hands to Larry's. "You really mean that?", he asked softly.

"Every word.", Larry answered back.

"Then I love you, too, Larry Fine." Moe reached into his pocket and brought out the band ring he had found at the apartment just before he set out to his long journey. Moe looked at Larry and smiled. "Marry me?"

"Whoop whoop whoop!", Curly exclaimed. "I got the other ring for ya!" Curly quickly reached into his own pocket and pulled out Larry's ring. "Say yes! Say yes!"

Larry glared at Moe and then Curly and then back to Moe. "Oh Moe. I...I love you, but...after earlier with Ethan...I..."

"Porcupine, hear me out.", Moe said. "I know you're a bit jittery right now, but I did not steal a rental car then run a few blocks here with cars blowing their horns for nothing. I did whatever the hell it took to get here, and I've made it, for you.

Of course I'll be giving ya a rain cloud of senses with my hands like I always do to youse two, but aside from that, I don't want to ever hurt you like I did the day you left us, when you left me. You're my best friend, Larry, and I don't want to hurt you. Please..."

There was a bit of silence from Larry. He wasn't sure if Moe will keep his word, and he wasn't sure if he, himself, wanted to get married right now after the criminal hostage from Ethan. However, Larry understood the trouble Moe's gone through and what he had to do to get here. Ethan may've painted Larry a painting, take him to a fancy restaurant and propose to him with a cake with a rose, but Moe doing what he does best to get here just for him, to say he's sorry, is the most daring thing anyone's, hell, even from Moe Howard, ever done for him.

"Ok."

"What was that?", Moe asked. "God dammit, Porcupine. Speak up-"

Moe was caught off by Larry pressing his lips to Moe's in a gentle kiss then broke away smiling. "Yes, Moe. A hundred times yes!"

Moe widened his eyes and beamed. "Lamebrain.", he teased.

"Buzzard!", Larry joyfully claimed.

Both thrilled men pressed their lips together in a loving kiss, wrapping their arms each other's neck. Larry broke the away quick and turned to look up at Curly.

"Curly, my boy. Go fetch Antonio, though tell him to get rid of the get-up and dress casually. Looks like there'll be a wedding after all."

X x x x

"Do you, Moe Howard, take Larry Fine, who's hand you now hold, to be your awfully wedded imbecile and life partner?", Antonio asked Moe.

With a smile, Moe said "I do."

"And do you, Larry Fine, take Moe Howard, who's hand you now hold, to be your awfully wedded headstrong life partner?"

With a smile, Larry said "I do."

"Then by the power infested in me, I now pronounce you airhead and moron helpmates for life. You may kiss the stooge!"

Moe and Larry wasted no time and their lips touched in a sweet, meaningful, kiss while everyone cheered. Curly stood back, not afraid to she'd tears. "I always cry at weddings!"

The glass was shattered and with a shout of "Mazel Tov!" Larry and Moe quickly changed back into their regular clothes and then signed the marriage license. Once it was now official, Moe and Larry, along with Curly as the Three Stooges were back together again, ran out of the chapel hand-and-hand with glee.

Just to give it another try, the three ran to the rental car Moe's left, which was still in the side of the road. When Moe stated up the vehicle, he was surprised to hear the engine roar to life again.

"Well I'm be damn.", Moe said shocked. Then, he got a feeling that it was a miracle from above. Moe looked to the late afternoon sky and beamed. "Thank you, Lara.", he whispered.

With no time to waste, Moe made a U turn and the three started their odyssey to home in L.A.

X x x x

By the time the Three Stooges had arrived back to the apartments it was 10 minutes to 10:38 p.m. The night sky was cool when Larry and Curly stepped out of the rental car. Moe had gotten exhausted along the way, the events of today wearied him down. As his now significant other, Larry insisted on doing the driving.

Larry opened the passenger door and, with assistance from Curly, picked Moe up from the seat gently. Just seeing his beloved sleeping soundlessly made Larry swoon. "Look at Sleeping Beauty.", he whispered.

"Looks more like her big brother, Snoozing Beastly.", Curly whispered back.

Larry fixed Curly a look and slapping him on the forehead. "Hey, that's my husband you're talking about."

"Oh pardon me then.", Curly apologized.

The two men left the vehicle and then the parking lot and then managed to reach the elevator. "Ain't no way we're carry'n him all the way up the stairs.", Larry pant.

"Say, it's almost eleven p.m.", Curly said. "Up for a late honeymoon? N'yuk n'yuk n'yuk."

Larry chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe not tonight. I'm fine with starting in the morning." He glanced down at Moe and smiled. "He's had a long day. We all did. We should get some shut eye."

"Well, just sleeping in the same bed is a start on the first night.", Curly said. "But then again, we've slept together in the same bed since babies so youse two may've been married this whole time."

Larry laughed. "We always did disagreed like married couples. Where'll you sleep though?"

Curly grinned. "I've happened to get use to snooze'n on the couch. Plus, you and Moe are married now. You need all the time, and space, together. N'yuk n'yuk n'yuk."

"I'd like that.", Larry said, smiling tenderly.

X x x x

Larry, on his own now, set Moe on the bed gently. He looked at Moe like a mother looks at her sleeping newborn and he bent down to kiss Moe's cheek. "Goodnight.", Larry whispered. He then fixed his focus on the nightstand, seeing his sketchbook. Larry didn't even have to skim through the pages, he threw what was in them.

Larry moved to the dresser and picked out his night wear, then headed to the bathroom to change. At about two minutes later, Larry stepped out and entered the room again where, to his shock, Moe was sitting up, completely naked under and giving Larry a seductive glare. His button-up shirt and jacket and pants and boxers and everything he wore was lying on the floor.

"Well hello there.", Moe said, grinning.

Larry glared at him wide eyed, his mouth wide opened in surprise. "I...I thought you were sleeping." Larry felt his cheeks become warm as he quickly flushed red just staring at Moe as he was covered from the waist down, showing his tanned skin and God-like abdomen. Fuck yeah, Larry thought.

"We'll that's what _you_ thought.", Moe said. "I happened to be play'n opossum when youse two started pick'n me up."

"So you heard Curly call you Snoozing Beastly?"

"Of course. I'll clobber that rat in the morning, if I'm good in the morning." Moe winked and lip smacked. "Oh come on, Porcupine. You really think we'd just go to bed and sleep? Well you don't know honeymoons much, considering this is your first marriage.", Moe retorted.

"Well I thought you were asleep and I..." Larry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He did want to consummate to make their marriage complete, and boy did he miss the hell out of his bowl head leader, but he didn't want to wake Moe up just because he was horny.

"Well I'm wide awake now. The hour ain't stop'n me." Moe then reached out his arm and pulled Larry forcefully by the bottom of his night shirt. The pull was so strong that Larry collapsed on top of his beloved with a grunt.

This actually got Larry feeling aroused down there in his cotton fabric pants and boxers. "Well, I guess sleeping will have to wait.", Larry growled. He crawled under the sheets beside Moe as the other switched off the lamp, then positioning himself to be on top of the fuzzball. Through his cotton fabric night pants and boxers, Larry could feel Moe's rigid pole on his own. He could feel himself grow down there and Larry's heart hammered in his chest, anticipating for the night to really begin, for Moe to touch Larry all over. _Oh God, do with me what you will...touch me...offend me..._

Moe leaned down and kissed Larry passionately, moving his hands to the bottom of Larry's shirt, feeling his abdomen and navel and chest. Larry sighed blissfully and moaned as Moe reached his fingers to his nipple and pressed down hard on it. _Oh yeah...touch me there... _Moe then lift his shirt up over Larry's curled head, throwing the shirt on the floor.

"Well at least you gain a little weight while you was gone.", Moe said. "At least I don't see your rib cage."

"That nutcase would let me eat whatever I wanted. He'd even cook for me.", Larry replied, his tone bitter at remembering Ethan.

"Ya see? He was fattening ya up and was get'n ready to carve the turkey.", Moe grinned. "Ya lucky I came."

"Speak'n of that, how'd ya know where we was at?", Larry asked.

Moe shrugged. He knew the fuzzball wouldn't take his word when he said he met a real angel. "Just saw a huge sign and ran for it."

Larry rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, but I happen to think you got lucky, considering you made it on time."

Moe thought about it and smirked. Seeing Lara right on schedule and the car breaking down just blocks away may've been luck, or it could be in God's plan since He had daughter Lara right there. "We might never know.", Moe grinned. "And speaking of get'n lucky, the nights just really getting started."

Moe moved his lips to Larry's neck, licking and nipping the warm skin then sinked his teeth into his neck, sucking the skin. Larry moaned and tipped his head back to the pillows, sighing with delight. Moe then moved his tongue to Larry's collar bone then down to his chest. Larry moaned more. Since Moe was sitting astride, their groins just inches away, Larry felt himself grow harder down there. Moe was steadily grinding his hips against Larry's erection and Larry squeezed his eyes shut, needing himself to be free and Moe to be in him, fucking Larry to the extreme.

The yearning got to Larry and he pulled down his own pants and boxers, sliding them off his legs completely until Larry was fully naked like his beloved. "I need you in me.", Larry moaned, his voice going all hoarse.

"That's not the phrase I'm look'n for.", Moe teased. He moved his index finger to Larry's butt. "Maybe you need some assistance." With that, Moe stuck his finger inside and Larry screamed.

"Ah! Fuck..."

"You're getting close." Moe smirked as he insert another finger then began scissoring Larry as he separated his fingers.

Larry whimpered and grot his teeth, squeezing his eyes shut. Moe's teasing got the better of him and Larry couldn't wait anymore. The scissoring was painful, but this was Moe and Larry. Most often, Larry has a fetish for pain from the punishment Moe gives him, and even just seeing Moe give Curly a lesson or two with his slaps made Larry get aroused. Larry grew hungry for Moe to be deep inside him and Larry moaned. "Fuck me. Fuck me, please!"

With a snicker, Moe took out his fingers and he began to push himself in gently. Larry moaned loudly as his now partner pushed more and more inside of him. "O-oh...fuck! Ahh..." Larry clenched the bed sheets tightly.

Larry knew he had to relax and breathe for Moe to get his member in easily, so he began to breathe and breathe and breathe hard. At last, Larry was relaxed and Moe stopped pushing.

Moe smiled at the man beneath him and leaned down and kissed Larry softly on the lips. "Tell me, sugar.", he teased Larry. "Did that demented dunce ever have you beg for anything, or would he just let you have it the easy way?"

"Not like you can, I'll tell you that.", Larry replied. "He was too easy." Larry glared up at Moe and grinned. "I didn't know who was the man and who was the woman in the relationship. He doesn't hold a candle to you. I like them tough, strong, wise-cracking, and even when they elect themselves leader." Larry flashed his man a libidinous glare and roamed his fingers through Moe's hair. Oh how he missed that signature hairstyle of Moe's, how he missed to stare at the raven colored hair fascinatingly. "But most importantly, I like them bad. The badder-the better. Do me a favor, Moe. Never hide away your hair. I love bad boys with bowl cuts."

Moe smiled. "I missed you, too, Porcupine. I happen to like 'em with blue eyes and fiery hair, especially when their hairs' meant for ripping." Moe then ripped out a handful of Larry's curled hair.

He usually screamed out of pain when Moe does this, but here, at this moment, it made Larry more aroused as ever with Moe and he moaned loud enough for Moe understand that he was turned in so much. "Yeah...pull my hair...tug it hard...mmmm"

Moe kissed Larry passionately, both sighed blissfully as their tongues met. Sparks of electricity and lust ran through both men as it would bounce from one to the other and the heated kiss became more heated and hot. Moe soon became aroused enough by Larry's moans and whimpers that he wanted to hear him moan and whine louder. He broke his lips away from Larry's for air. Larry still wanted the contact of Moe's lips on his, but what was to happen next was even better. Moe got Larry's legs around his waists then began to rock back and forth on top of Larry, groaning himself. "Mmm...Larry." He slowly rolled his head back and thrust harder and faster.

"Oh..oh yeah.", Larry moaned softly. He tipped his head back into the pillows and sighed blissfully. "Faster. Oh fuck me deep." Larry clenched the bed sheets again as Moe thrust up and in, enthusiastically whimpering and moaning a bit louder.

The bed began to squeak now. Moe braced his knees against the bed and began thrusting even harder, deeper, faster. "Oh God, y-yeah." His breathing got heavy and he flung his head back and groaned loud. "Oh God! A-aahh." The more harder and faster he went, the more louder the newlyweds screamed.

Larry was getting jumpy and close and excited as he was in ecstasy. He was so close to reaching an orgasm as Moe rocked in and out faster than that one night in their hotel room and Larry began to gasp breathlessly. "A-ahh Moe! Oh..oh fuck you're amazing!"

Moe grinned triumphantly. Larry's screaming made him smile mischievously, and when he reached his hand down he grabbed Larry's throbbing penis and began to jack Larry off, going in the fast rhythm with the thrusts of the sex. With Moe fucking him deep and moving bus hand on his member, Larry hollered, tears of pleasure falling from his squeezed eyelids. "Ah ah ah! Oh s-shit! Ffff-ah..."

When everything got intense enough, both men screamed as they shot their load, climaxing at last. For seconds they pant for breathe then Moe leaned down and gave Larry a small kiss, then rest his head on Larry's chest. He was quiet enough to hear Larry's racing heart hammer in his chest then it returned to a normal heart rate.

"Oh babe that was good.", Larry sighed, threading his fingers through Moe's sweat-slicked hair. "Oh that was better than that one night in Vegas."

Moe sighed and nodded. "That's honeymoons for ya."

"Well, that's _your_ honeymoon for me. I can show mine for ya.", Larry said, grinning.

"Are you crazy?", Moe asked. "I'm tired enough."

"Well I can make you more tired." Larry rolled to the side where he was on top of Moe then gave him kisses on the face, lips, neck, chest, naval, then kissed Moe's cock tenderly.

Moe moaned softly as Larry stroked him softly, then Moe whimpered like a puppy, finding it amazing that he was gaining pleasure from his porcupine. The last time he loved when Larry took over was in the fitting room in the Vegas outlet mall. Then, just by remembering the event made Moe grow more.

Larry loved hearing his man moan for him and decided to not have him waiting any longer, and he took the whole organ in his mouth.

"Oh Larry.", Moe groaned. He began to already buck his hips upwards as he moaned loudly. One hand clenched Larry's hair while the other clenched the side of the pillow under his head. "Ohhhh.", he murmured. "Suck me real good."

Larry took in the request and picked up a pace, making Moe full-on crazy as he whined loudly, thrusting upwards into the redhead's mouth. "Oh goddd...oh you're s-so good at t-this!" Moe gasped as Larry took him in so deep inside that that he could feel his fuzz head partner's tongue rub against the underside of the bowl head's shaft. "O-oh fuck! Ahhh..."

At last, the bowl head reached his point and, with one last thrust in Larry's mouth, ejaculated right down Larry's throat.

Moe lay flat on the bed catching his breath while Larry removed his mouth and moved up to rest his head on Moe's, their eyes at the same level.

"That's mine for ya.", Larry grinned, mischievously.

"Oh God, that was great.", Moe sighed, kissing Larry's lips for a small peck. "I didn't know you had it in you.", he laughed.

"That's what happens when you've been separated for so long." Larry rest his head on Moe's chest and sighed, closing his eyes for sleep finally. The sound of Moe's heartbeat was like a lullaby for him and he yawned, relaxed at last. "I love you."

Moe roamed his fingers in Larry's hair and smiled wide, becoming happy with him and Larry being together like this. He should've been happy with loving Larry like this ever since their lips first touched outside of Fremont Street. If Moe knew he loved Larry, he should've said it all along.

But even after everything they've been through since coming home from the trip, he and Larry are now suddenly married, and most importantly, happy that way.

"I love you, too.", Moe said, loud enough for Larry to hear.

Larry didn't care about how long it took to hear Moe say it. Some times long waits are worth it.

And there couldn't have been a better time to receive the words he longed to hear for than the first night of being married.


End file.
